Heishi no hi - 兵士 の 火
by QueenAntoniette
Summary: Segunda guerra mundial, 1945, Hiroshima: El sol picaba mientras los grillos cantaban en el pasto. 'Tomas el arma, le sacas el seguro y apuntas, no dudes en disparar, preciosa. ¿Correcto' Me preguntó y sin dudarlo asentí. No era como tratar con un simple soldado, él ardía como el fuego. 'Nos vemos pronto, se valiente'. Lo haré, Sasuke.
1. 1 入る - 'Hairu' (Entrar)

El sol picaba mientras los grillos cantaban en el pasto. 'Tomas el arma, le sacas el seguro y apuntas, no dudes en disparar, preciosa. ¿Correcto?' Me preguntó y sin dudarlo asentí. No era como tratar con un simple soldado, él ardía como el fuego.

'Nos vemos pronto, se valiente'.

Lo haré, Sasuke.

 _ **1\. 入る**_ _ **\- 'Hairu' (Entrar)**_

Tal vez no era el olor a muerte lo que lo inquietaba, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado. Los gritos de dolor iban y venían rebotando sin fin entre las paredes del lugar. Por un momento olvidó que llevaba su Arisaka tipo 38 colgada del hombro con apenas 3 balas en el cargador; había asesinado a dos hombres media hora antes de ingresar al lugar, y aún así, se encontraba impoluto.

\- ¡Que te quedes quieto! ¡Con un demonio! - Él se movió hacia un costado de la camilla que, junto a otras, albergaba a un soldado herido. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era de su escuadrón pero lo encontró desangrandose contra una pila de escombros.

Su memoria ya sabía de destinos similares, el médico frente a él intentaba detenerle la hemorragia al jóven soldado que a duras penas, rozaba los diecinueve años. El muchacho iba a morir, lo vio en sus ojos, ya no quedaba vida en su cuerpo. El curandero del pelotón lo miró una vez más, asintiendo con la mirada algo que era obvio, no había nada por hacer.

Pero era una cuestión de honor, no dejaba a un hombre caído mientras éste respirase, aún si iba a perecer, lo haría rodeado de calma. Y le brindaba esa oportunidad.

Era como un ángel de la muerte.

Reacomodó a la ya oxidada y vieja 38 en su hombro, sin mirar a los dos hombres se dio una vuelta y desapareció por donde había entrado; guardó en su bolsillo un trozo de tela que, con amor maternal, almacenaba bordado el nombre del soldado.

Para aquel entonces, era un lunes nueve de julio de 1945. El sol picaba mientras los grillos cantaban en el pasto, las mujeres que decidieron quedarse a contribuir con la guerra tomaban té junto a muchachos que podrían ser sus hijos. Otras madres lloraban pilas y pilas de cuerpos, algunos muy difíciles de reconocer.

Japón llevaba cuatro años y quince días de conflicto bélico con los Estados Unidos de América. Cuatro años de servicio militar que se agregaban a su temprano expediente. Comenzó siendo un simple soldado de bajo rango en un escuadrón común y corriente; tenía tan solo dieciséis años cuando cargó en sus pálidas manos un fusil; a los pocos días de haberlo tomado mató por primera vez: un certero tiro en la cabeza de algún Chino que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, le habría disparado primero.

La segunda guerra Sino-Japonesa casi le costó un brazo.

Para fines de 1939, escaló a Teniente del escuadrón número 4, 'Taka'. Su prontuario militar no era espontáneo ni mucho menos, pertenecía a una familia que, desde el Japón feudal, contribuía con grandes partícipes bélicos. Su hermano, cuatro años mayor que él fue condecorado con una medalla de Honor por el mismísimo Hirohito, luego de abordar una misión casi suicida en la segunda guerra Sino-Japonesa.

Su padre, el General Fugaku, luchó en la guerra que Japón le declaró a China durante 1895; junto a la restauración Meiji.

Creció rodeado de prodigios y estrategas natos; pero él no quería ser conocido como 'el hijo de', él comenzaría su propio nombre desde el fondo.

Buscó en su mochila algunos cartuchos para su Arisaka, corroboró sus sospechas cuando recordó que de los tres cartuchos que empacó, solo le restaba el que se hallaba cargado en el arma, al cual le quedaban solo 3 míseras balas. A su suerte, se ubicaba en zona militar segura.

En lo lejos observó como una cuadrilla de tanques tipo 97 reingresaba en la plataforma, era el mismo pelotón que dos días antes se marchó para volar por los aires a un par de yankees; sonrió a sabiendas de que el bombardero más idiota probablemente manejaba uno de ellos.

Observó bajo la sombra como los tanques se posicionaban en sus correspondientes lugares, el ruido de los motores cesó y las escotillas superiores se abrieron mientras un chirrido se colaba por sus oídos. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir la presencia de quien estaba esperando.

\- ¡¿Qué hay hermano?! - Una palmada cargada de emoción violenta le voló un poco de tierra seca que tenía sobre su chaqueta color caqui, en la cual descansaban distintas distinciones.

Su normbre era Uzumaki Naruto, lo conoció a principios de 1941, ni bien iniciada la guerra. Su personalidad explosiva cuadraba con el tanque que manejaba, a ciencia cierta podría jurar que era un idiota al volante. Naruto tenía la peculiaridad de sonreír siempre, contenía una hiperactividad que sólo reconocía en él y a duras penas soportaba. Su primer encuentro fue en una trinchera bajo el agua y enterrados hasta los codos por el lodo, le ofreció un cigarro que guardó hasta que la lluvia cesó, desde ese entonces limpiaban sus fusiles juntos y la amistad se volvió una realidad.

Era un hombre de palabra y lo comprobó incontables veces.

\- Nada nuevo, los malditos yankees desean ingresar por el borde oeste. Me cargué a dos hace un rato, los bastardos se creen la gran cosa - Se quitó el casco de metal verde, en esa época el calor te fundía el cerebro. También se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por la cara limpiando el sudor.

Dirigió su mirada negra hacia el casco que sostenía en su mano derecha, la estrella color amarillo que solía resplandecer en el frente del mismo ahora se encontraba deteriorada por el paso del tiempo; subió sus ojos nuevamente hacia su compañero.

\- ¿De verdad? Shikamaru entonces estaba en lo cierto - El muchacho rubio y de ojos celestes levantó la mirada más allá de él, no fue necesario voltearse para saber que su prometida estaba buscándolo al mismo tiempo que sufría una crisis nerviosa - Sasuke eh…- Tampoco necesitaba una explicación.

Días después de haberlo conocido, le mostró una foto de la jóven 'Esta es mi chica Sasuke, me espera en casa'. La foto retrataba a una mujer de ojos claros y cabello largo, los bordes del papel estaban algo roidos por el tiempo y algunas manchas de lodo tapaban la belleza de la chica.

\- Ve, hablamos luego o Hinata va a sufrir un infarto creyendo que has muerto - Caminó en sentido contrario al rubio, que se retiró ni bien comenzó a hablar. Descansaría un rato, escribiría el informe del día, tal vez beberia un poco de sake y dormiría hasta el amanecer siguiente.

Ella se había esforzado durante horas intentando reparar el techo de su casa que, durante un bombardeo, resultó dañado.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal quedó? - Preguntó desde las alturas a Hikaru, su vecina de casi cincuenta años. Era viuda, y sus dos hijos varones habían partido para contribuir con el ejército en la guerra.

\- Niña, no te vayas a caer - Advirtió como lo haría su propia madre, le contestó con una seña restandole importancia - Yo creo que para pasar la temporada está bien, siempre y cuando no nos azote una fuerte lluvia - Miró al cielo despojado de nubes y radiante casi abrasador. La mujer la saludó y se excusó argumentando que debía lavar ropa.

Rió, estaban en Hiroshima y más precisamente en Julio, era el mes perfecto para las lluvias espontáneas cargadas de agua.

Se sentó sobre el techo de su hogar y levantó la cara hacia el sol de primavera; Juraría que la temperatura rondaba los treinta y cinco grados; De la faja negra que traía su kimono, sacó un pequeño abanico color marfil y buscó refescarse.

La media hora de descanso se le pasó volando cuando el ruido de un automóvil se oyó cercano a su casa.

Decidió bajar de allí, después de todo no quería sufrir quemaduras de segundo grado debido a la intensidad del sol. Una vez que sintió nuevamente la tierra bajo sus pies, buscó el par de getas color madera que usaba como calzado.

Ella tenía apenas trece años cuando la primer sirena anunciaba el comienzo de la guerra, lo recordaba demasiado vívido y fresco, aún cuando habían pasado ya, cuatro largos años.

Volvía corriendo mientras en su mano derecha cargaba los libros de su escuela, iba a reunirse luego de comer con sus dos nuevas amigas: Ino y Rika. Antes de llegar a su casa, justo en una esquina, un jeep color verde militar pasó a gran velocidad, ella frenó del susto soltando todas sus pertenencias.

En el vehículo, el cual veía por segunda vez en su vida, iban tres soldados con sus respectivos uniformes. Uno de ellos sostenía un pequeño micrófono conectado a algo que no lograba distinguir. El mensaje era claro y repetitivo:

'El gobierno nacional de Japón ha entrado en conflicto bélico, se recomienda permanecer seguros en los refugios.'

Así fue como poco a poco, todas las personas que conoció fueron desapareciendo. Esa tarde no se reunió con sus amigas, días después se enteró que la familia de Ino había abandonado la zona para migrar a Hokkaido, bien alejados de lo que era Hiroshima y sus constantes bombardeos. De haber sabido el futuro que le esperaba, ella también habría sugerido esa idea a su familia.

Luego, aquella guerra que parecía que iba a durar unos meses, duró un año, luego dos y para el tercer aniversario, la muerte tocó su puerta dos veces. Primero fue su padre, quien murió en combate pero nunca lograron rescatar su cuerpo. Él era un ataúd lleno de piedras en el cementerio del lugar, no le dejaban descansar en paz. Después, fue su madre, simplemente un día se suicidó. De alguna manera la comprendía, notó como todo a su alrededor perecia lentamente; las personas lucían enfermas a causa de que la comida era escasa. Los campos no servían para plantarlos porque el constante paso de tropas mataba cualquier posibilidad de que suceda y las dignidades se encontraban ausentes cuando debían soportar que soldados Americanos saqueen sus pocas pertenencias.

La guerra lo arrebataba todo.

Ahora, en el cuarto año consecutivo de conflicto, a sus recientes diecisiete debía dedicarse a resistir entre los escombros. Tal vez se encontraran en un momento de poco desastre pero tarde o temprano se veía obligada a correr por su vida, dejando todo atrás.

Se sentó frente al espejo que su madre solía usar para maquillarse, su cabello rosa estaba más largo que nunca y algo maltratado, en los últimos meses no tuvo tiempo de cepillarlo adecuadamente. Tomó un poco del rubor que su progenitora utilizaba cuando era una ocasión especial y se lo probó en su piel.

Soltó una risita al ver que parecía enferma de gripe y pensó en la vez que viajó a la capital, las mujeres allí portaban osados y bellos kimonos, algunas pintaban sus labios de un rojo carmesí y otras colgaban de su cabello elaborados ornamentos propios de una geisha.

Simplemente le parecía hermoso y maravilloso a la vez.

Dejó su tiempo de divagaciones para lavar la ropa que le quedaba aún entera. Tomó la tabla para fregar y llenó un recipiente de madera con agua, clavó sus rodillas en el suelo para dedicarse a frotar las finas telas con sus nudillos casi blancos.

Hundió sus carcomidos dedos en el agua fría y junto a un jabón artesanal quitó las manchas de sangre y tierra de aquellas prendas que eran tanto suyas, como ajenas.

Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku

¿Cuándo se abrirán las flores del cerezo?

Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku

¿Cuándo se abrirán en la aldea de la montaña?

Sakura no hana wa itsu niou

¿Cuándo se oleran las flores del cerezo?

Warau nana no ko asobu koro

Cuando el niño de siete años que ríe, juegue.

Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru

¿Cuándo bailaran las flores del cerezo?

Utau nana no ko nemuru koro

Cuando el niño de siete años que canta, duerma

Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru

¿Cuándo se marchitaran las flores del cerezo?

Shinnda nana no ko noboru koro

Cuando el niño de siete años muerto, se levante.

* * *

Comenzó a escribir sobre papel de arroz lo que sería el informe del día. Anotó la cantidad de bajas, cuanta artillería fue utilizada, cuantos enemigos derribados y no menos importante, notificó de las posibles bases Estadounidenses. Al final del documento firmó con su nombre y selló con el símbolo de su familia. La tinta roja se secó al instante de ser absorbida por el fino papel.

Lo leyó una y otra vez quedando satisfecho reiteradas veces, era lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Luego de bañarse y colocarse un uniforme limpio, se sentó en su litera para acondicionar su fiel arma. Desarmó, limpió y ajustó cada una de sus partes, comprobó que el seguro funcionara en condiciones óptimas y cargó numerosos cartuchos con balas que serían usadas muy pronto. Sacó un pequeño cofre debajo de la cama, lo colocó sobre ella y al abrirlo dejó en evidencia múltiples tipos de cuchillos. Tomó dos y se los colocó en el cinturón.

Se calzó las botas de cuero negro, las acordonó y procuró que su pantalón quedase dentro de las mismas, tomó su mochila junto al rifle y salió de la tienda. Debía llegar hasta el precario cuartel que habian armado junto a un tanque tipo 97; unas cajas de munciones hacían de mesa y otras de sillas, allí dejaría su informe y el general Kakashi le brindaría nuevas órdenes.

Al chocar con su vista hizo una reverencia seguida de un saludo militar.

\- Sasuke, es bueno verte entero - Sabía a lo que se refería, dos días antes tuvieron que lidiar con un pequeño bombardeo junto a Nagasaki, nada del otro mundo pero no estaban preparados para sufrir bajas de manera tan idiota.

\- Fue un jodido inconveniente, preguntamos a los aldeanos y creyeron que el avión era meteorológico. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían lanzado las granadas. Naruto intentó derribarlo con un antiaéreo pero fue inútil, estaba muy lejos - El rubio no dudó en sentarse detrás del cañón antiaéreo frente a la lluvia de granadas, fue una suerte que no le haya caido una encima.

\- Lo se, mensajeros de Fukushima comentaron que divisaron tropas en la costa, pero no están muy seguros de sus intenciones. ¿Tienes el reporte? - El General Kakashi le extendió la mano para tomar el papel que detallaba el accionar del día, depositandolo junto a otros dentro de un sobre.

Un sobre que iba a ser olvidado en algún cajón de algún escritorio.

\- ¿Qué sigue? Creeme, muero de ganas por montarme en un maldito Aichi B7A Ryusei y volar en mil pedazos a esos jodidos buques que se pasean por nuestra costa. Solo necesito tu autorización - Insistió indirectamente con la mirada, estaba cabreado por no poder hacer realidad sus ideas para acabar con el enemigo, si hubiese sido por él, ésta guerra no duraba más de un año.

En su mente era simple: soltar un par de bombas en el lugar y momento indicado y luego 'caput', no más Estadounidenses en su jodido país.

\- ¿Y dejar qué te avientes a una muerte segura? Por favor Sasuke, eso es suicidio y lo sabes. Los buques esos de los que hablas tienen cañón antiaéreo, nuestros Aichi serían efectivos si, si vuelas tan bajo como para que su radar no te detecte - Le dio la espalda mientras acomodaba el desorden de documentos que tenía sobre la improvisada mesa - Irás hacia Hiroshima, el escuadrón táctico de Shikamaru Nara consiguió información sobre un posible asalto a la ciudad; está lleno de personas y siendo sincero contigo, ya estoy harto de los malditos civiles que no toman un puto fusil y defienden sus tierras. Luego debo pagar los platos rotos yo - Acomodó el pilón de hojas sobre la mesa de forma violenta, recreando un fuerte golpe en la base de la misma.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ellos debían correr a su rescate todo el tiempo, pero nadie se atrevía a ser útil y cooperar. Pateó unos casquillos de bala que había en el suelo casi seco por el sol, miró a su superior y aceptó el cruel destino.

\- Como digas, Kakashi. Solo manten a Naruto alejado de Nagasaki, Hinata lo quiere entero también - Bromeó amargamente, se largaría a Hiroshima en un par de horas, tenía un largo viaje de terror hasta allí.

Dio un saludo y se marchó junto al sonido de sus botas.

Ciertamente no tenía muchas pertenencias, en la guerra, cuanto menos cargues, mejor.

Se subió del lado derecho del jeep, Naruto mientras cargaba unas municiones mascullaba idioteces sobre su futura luna de miel, el idiota estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal, ya le que había prometido a su novia que se casarían una vez terminada la guerra. También mencionó que quizás en unas dos semanas él viajase para Hiroshima como parte del refuerzo antibombas; una vez finalizada la carga en el automóvil, levantó su mano en forma de despedida, lo encendió y emprendió su viaje.

Manejó hasta la salida del campamento, dos soldados le pidieron su identificación y tan solo tuvo que firmar una planilla para ser hombre libre. Cuando corroboraron que todo estaba en orden, un tercer hombre levantó la pequeña barrera roja y blanca que se ubicaba en la entrada. Pisó el acelerador sin mirar atrás.

La pequeña ciudad en si, no le agradaba. Había muchos civiles pretendiendo ignorar la guerra, fantaseando con una vida normal cuando ese no era el panorama. Ni bien llegó a la base del lugar se encontró con un pelotón criado en el infierno, ningún soldado estaba junto al transmisor, el supuesto General tampoco daba señales de vida y los bombarderos estaban durmiendo bajo la sombra de un tanque.

Se acercó a ellos de forma violenta, ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia y aquello lo ofendía, ¡Era el maldito Teniente! Tomó de manera firme su Arisaka tipo 38 y golpeó el tanque; metal contra metal chocaron y los tres soldados se despertaron aturdidos. Posiblemente hasta estaban borrachos.

\- ¡Tu! Dame una buena razón para que no te vuele los sesos - Apuntó de manera rápida a la cabeza del jóven quien se despabilo en un santiamén a causa del susto. El chico ni bien observó con detenimiento a Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que remotamente debia rezar por su culo.

Reiteradas veces el muchacho llevó su vista hacía la distinción que reflejaba su nombre; abrió los ojos de par en par reconociendolo por fin.

\- L-lo siento Teniente Uchiha, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, manejo el Akatsuki 1 - Se presentó intentando borrar cualquier deje de nerviosismo que haga dudar al Uchiha - Ellos son Chouji y Lee, compañeros de pelotón - Codeo a ambos muchachos que conteniendo la respiración, lo saludaron formalmente.

\- Hn, estamos en guerra, que no se les olvide. Desde ahora, estoy a cargo, ya que su General no se encuentra por ningún lado - Retiró su arma de la cabeza del chico y se giró para volver al campamento que minutos antes divisó vacío - Inuzuka - Llamó la atención del soldado - Quiero que tu culo esté sentado junto al transmisor - Y se retiró sin agregar palabra.

El sitio era en efectos prácticos un maldito desastre. Se dirigió a la armería para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que solo quedaban tres cajas de municiones para fusiles tipo 38, y solo una caja de granadas de mano. Las municiones frente a un ataque, duraban lo mismo que el agua en el desierto: nada. Bufó irónico, lo habían mandado a poner orden y eso significaba una gran migraña antes de irse a dormir.

Pasó por la carpa que operaba como enfermería, de un manotazo abrió las cortinas de par en par y el grupo de mujeres que estaban hablando se sobresaltaron del susto. Enojado, se dio media vuelta mientras soltaba una serie de improperios no tan decorosos como solía hablar. Las mujeres por su parte, se miraron entre ellas para luego continuar con la charla.

Hiroshima era el infierno hecho lugar, el calor le quemaba la base de su cabeza más que en las afueras de Nagasaki, su ropa lo hacía transpirar dos veces más de lo normal y el cabello comenzaba a molestarle. Adicionalmente, su humor no era el mejor que podría tener, después de todo él era un maniático del orden y el respeto. Las calles estaban un tanto vacías, algunas casas todavía conservaban la fachada destruida pero la escasa gente aún caminaba como si realmente, fueran un mundo aparte.

En otros frentes de guerra, las personas corrian como cucarachas presas del miedo, los niños empuñaban armas y las mujeres se escondían en los Bunkers. Los padres de familia le dedicaban un último adiós a sus hijos y esposas porque sabían muy en lo profundo que quizás no iban a volver vivos. En otros frentes, nadie se daba la oportunidad de descansar al aire libre.

Decidió recorrer la zona céntrica, pasó y examinó varias veces la conocida Cúpula Genbaku; aquella sería su sitio de referencia para ubicarse. A medida que se alejaba, se insertó en calles aledañas que contenían pocas casas y daban un aspecto más campestre.

Se paró frente a una que al parecer, había sufrido la caída de una granada o algún tipo de explosivo aéreo; las ventanas aún seguían en pie pero los vidrios habían estallado completamente. Notó un precario parche en el techo. Cortó el examen edilicio cuando una muchacha salió de la vivienda cargando un pilón de ropa limpia entre sus brazos.

Era la primer mujer que veía trabajando, los demás se la pasaban de juerga.

La chica advirtió su presencia e intentó saludarlo de una manera militar muy tímidamente; él le dio a entender con la mirada que no era necesario. Le resultaba irónico que una niña tuviera más educación que un grupo de estúpidos a cargo de un tanque de guerra.

No reparó en el aspecto de la jóven que aún lo miraba buscando palabras que decir. El cabello largo y rosa le llegaba hasta la cintura, algunos mechones se le metían en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Ciertamente era la primera vez que conocía una mujer de ojos verdes, el kimono negro y rojo no hacía más que resaltarle la mirada curiosa que cargaba.

\- Bienvenido a Hiroshima, Uchiha-sama - El tono de voz aniñado lo devolvió a la realidad, ella se había tomado el tiempo de leer su nombre en su uniforme. ¿Tal vez tenía unos doce o trece años? No lo sabía.

\- Gracias - Él dejó incómoda a la chica que ya no sabía como continuar la charla; la misma le sonrió y continuó caminando hasta quién sabe donde. Él, por su parte, reposó unos minutos sobre una pila de escombros que se encontraba contigua a la casa que estuvo observando; anotó un par de ideas importantes en la pequeña libreta que cargaba con él, respiró algo de aire fresco y decidió continuar caminando.

Tal vez ya no estaba tan cabreado.

* * *

Diecinueve camisetas blancas. Doce pantalones color caqui. Tres gorras del mismo color y dos pares de botas recientemente limpias consumieron lo que era una tarde más en su vida. Con suerte le iban a pagar en el día y con aún un poco más de suerte, le alcanzaría para comprar un saco de arroz que le duraría al menos una dos semanas.

Le dio gracia como, minutos antes, había abordado de imprevisto a un militar que observaba su ya dañada casa. Inmediatamente notó que no era un simple soldado, era un teniente y con el debido respeto lo saludó; como pudo. Claro que él solo la miró durante unos segundos y luego cómodamente pasó a ignorarla, era una señal clara de que debía continuar con su camino. Dejando atrás al hombre de mirada afilada y uniforme impoluto.

Se acomodó el bulto de ropa que llevaba entre los brazos, con un pie y manteniendo el equilibrio procuró abrir la cortina de paja que funcionaba como entrada a aquel cuartel de poca monta. No estaba entre sus obligaciones favoritas el tener que marchar frente a semejante cantidad de soldados; muchos le faltaban el respeto, otros la maltrataban como si ella, fuese su sirviente. Rara vez le daban las gracias y eran por demás desagradables.

Calificaban como vagos profesionales y tenían poco compromiso con su patria.

\- ¿Ohayou? - Se acercó al mostrador principal, el hombre detrás del aparador de madera poca atención le dio y simplemente gesticulo levantando su hombro, habilitandola a pasar.

El cuatro central estaba abarrotado de mesas y sillas, contra una esquina una especie de barra despachaba constantes vasos llenos de sake; Algunas mujeres iban y venían de aquí para allá, complaciendo los pedidos masculinos. Las risas y los gritos eran la música del ambiente, los insultos y las primerizas borracheras del día no eran más que moneda corriente a la cual, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Buscó de alguna manera u otra, la lista de clientes que le habían dado sus pertenencias; después de todo, el gobierno pagaba su escaso sueldo.

Después de un largo rato, solo restaban dos clientes al final de su lista

-Takeuchi, Shinjiro: cuatro camisetas y un par de botas.

-Kenshi, Masashi: Tres pantalones, una gorra, dos camisetas y un par de botas

Recorrió el recinto varias veces e incluso preguntó si alguien los conocía.

\- Disculpe, ¿Conoce a éstos hombres? Tengo sus ropas - Se acercó a una mesa repleta de mujeres y un solo soldado de cabello rojo; éste la miró de mala gana a ella y al papel, chasqueo su lengua y gritó.

\- ¡Mashashi! ¡Tienen a tus pútridos calzones aquí! - El nombrado le devolvió el grito y levantó la mano para que ella lo divisara. No se retiró sin antes agradecerle a quien tenía enfrente; pero le dio igual.

Generalmente era el último de la lista quien le pagaba pues ya estaba notificado. El problema fue que, tanto el denominado Masashi, como el supuesto Shinjiro, se negaban a abonar. El primero hasta le recriminó que su camiseta poseía un agujero, ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver! Era un impacto de bala. Pero el soldado insistía que se la había entregado intacta.

\- Es por eso que no te voy a pagar ni un maldito yen - Golpeó la mesa mientras con la mano izquierda la apuntaba - Y no insistas porque tengo mi arma cargada - La amenazó para que se fuera sin protestar mientras posaba su mano sobre la funda de cuero que contenía a la pistola.

La diferencia era que ella era una boca sucia y cuando debía cerrar su pico, no lo hacía.

\- ¡Usted me la entregó así! - Masashi, ofendido, se levantó de la mesa. A él no lo increpaba ninguna mocosa mal educada. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Acaso me estás llamando mentiroso? ¡Estúpida! - Elevó aún más la voz que por evidencia, se escuchaba desde la calle. No tardó en propinarle una buena cachetada con su mano llena de callosidades y zonas ásperas.

Le corrió la cara hacia un costado y no volvió a abrir la boca. Pero el silencio le duró unos segundos y volvió a escupirle palabras al hombre que alcanzaba el metro ochenta.

\- ¡Debe pagarme! - Ésta vez no fue su mano lo que la golpeó, el cañón de la pistola Nambu tipo 14 descansaba a escasos centímetros de su frente. La boca se le secó y supo que no debía jugar con su suerte dentro de un cuartel repleto de estúpidos armados hasta los dientes.

\- Si te vuelo esa cabecita rosa que tienes, tal vez no sea tan necesario el tener que pagarte ¿Qué te parece la idea? - Movió el pulgar para quitarle el seguro al arma. Todos a su alrededor plantaron el silencio hasta que vieron como retiraba el pestillo de metal hacia atrás, los gritos nacieron una vez más; todos querían ver como su cráneo estallaba en pedacitos.

\- Soldado, le recomiendo que baje su arma - Una vez más, un fusil Arisaka era empuñado a la distancia como si se tratara de una katana. Ella temió de voltearse a ver, tal vez en un arranque de locura el hombre que tenía enfrente gatillara.

Pero la voz era la del Teniente Uchiha.

Masashi, quien minutos antes explotaba de soberbia ahora se encontraba cual cachorro asustado. El maldito no era tan valiente frente a su superior después de todo.

\- Tal vez baje el arma si yo le disparo primero ¿Qué te parece la idea? - El Teniente reafirmó el agarre de su fusil y también le quitó el seguro. El soldado se asustó aún más y retiró rápidamente la pistola de su cabeza, le volvió el alma al cuerpo - Les recuerdo a todos que Japón está en guerra y éste comportamiento es inaceptable. El General Jiraiya será notificado de todos los detalles - Amenazó y junto a esa amenaza, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

La llamó como 'niña' y la sacó del lugar no sin antes mencionar como debían tratar a una dama.

\- Mis disculpas Uchiha-san, no era necesario - Le agradecía al mismo tiempo que moría de vergüenza, mientras él se dedicaba a encender un cigarrillo que moriría sobre su boca.

\- ¿Preferías recibir un disparo entre tus dos cejas? - Lanzó algo de humo sobre su cara, se sentó sobre un pilar de cemento mientras la miraba una vez más. A su criterio, era una jovencita muy rara.

Frente a su pregunta ella se sonrojó dejándola en evidencia, estaba cagada hasta las patas.

\- No pero…- Iba a decirle que no era necesario una vez más, o que no debía gastar su preciado tiempo en lugares de tan poca monta como lo era aquel sitio pero el simple ceño fruncido de su cara, la hizo desistir.

\- Entonces no sirven tus disculpas. Por cierto, no es necesario el agradecimiento, me conformo con no tener que encajarle una bala entre las cejas a ese maldito psicópata - Le explicó tras dos pitadas profundas a su cigarrillo. Se tragaba el humo para luego soltarlo nuevamente por su boca.

\- ¡Me llamo Sakura! - Pronunció apurada y a los tropezones sin que nadie le preguntase su nombre, apuntó que era un gusto conocerlo y hasta le indicó como llegar al cuartel general. No sin antes aclarar que no era una niña.

Él le prestaba la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta que pestañeaba más de lo normal porque se encontraba nerviosa.

Decidió por una vez en su vida, ser trivial. Después de todo, charlar con una mocosa era de las cosas más sencillas que tuvo que hacer en su existencia.

\- De esa manera mi compañero y yo tomamos un una granada a punto de explotar, salvamos a medio pelotón - Le contó con lujos de detalles como un dos de mayo, en plena costa de Fukushima, Naruto y él se atrevieron a jugar con el destino para salvar el trasero de otros veinte soldados. Una granada de mano activada cayó por la rendija de su bunker, todos palidecieron contando los segundos lentamente esperando la explosión. Naruto y él se miraron mutuamente y de común acuerdo solucionaron qur no iban a morir ese día.

Los ojos de Sakura le miraban atentos, con una pizca de incredulidad. Para quienes no eran soldados todo les parecía hasta fantasioso, pero esas cosas eran comunes en el campo de batalla.

Tan comunes como encontrar un dedo ajeno entre tus ropas.

Ella lucía plagada de preguntas una vez que el Teniente Sasuke terminó con su relato. Y como era una boca floja, comenzó con su cuestionario.

\- ¿No eres muy jóven para ser Teniente? - A grandes rasgos, Sasuke no se encontraba deteriorado por la guerra como tantos otros; el sol de Hiroshima le iluminaba el cabello negro que destilaba reflejos azules. Su piel, blanca, no dibujaba un mapa de heridas como en otros hombres, él estaba intacto con su metro ochenta y cinco y su uniforme bien planchado.

\- Tengo 25 años, mi primer arma la disparé a los 16. Debe ser por eso. ¿No eres muy jóven para andar metiéndote en antros como aquel? - Le rebotó la pregunta a medida que los dientes de ella se dejaban ver en una sonrisa mezquina. Un hoyuelo se le marcaba en el pómulo izquierdo.

\- ¡Tengo 17 años! ¿Debería estar cargando un fusil también? - Sabía que venía a continuación, la gente siempre le mencionaba el hecho de que parecía más jóven y tal vez, ella misma lo sentía así cuando se miraba al espejo - Todos creen que soy menor, pero no es así - Pateó unas piedritas con su geta color madera.

Sasuke encendió su tercer cigarro.

\- Tal vez sí deberías cargar un fusil - Rió levemente intentando imaginar como una niña de su contextura física aguantaría portar entre sus brazos un Arisaka de casi cuatro kilos y medio. Ella debía estar en la escuela o hablando con sus amigas sobre tonterías; los niños no pintaban nada en guerras como esas, perdían su infancia porque debían crecer a la fuerza.

Miró su antiguo reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cinco y media pasadas de la tarde y supo entonces que era hora de abandonar a su nueva conocida. Le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y se despidió de la melena rosa.

El general Jiraiya lo recibió en buenos términos, acordaron crear un perímetro de contención para Hiroshima, unas dos o tres bases se ubicarian a lo largo de la frontera oeste y un par de tanques quedarían en el borde este. Como Naruto lo había anticipado, dentro de dos semanas él también se sumaría al escuadrón y comenzarían a cazar aviones Estadounidenses.

Le asignaron una pequeña casa junto al río cuyo nombre no se había esforzado en aprender. Una mesa y una silla eran todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina, la escalera sobre el lado izquierdo del diminuto living lo llevaba a un segundo piso que solo contenía un cuarto.

Su nueva litera chillaba exactamente igual que la anterior.

Las botas de cuero negro terminaron en algún rincón del cuarto; su campera y camisa colgaban de una silla; con el torso desnudo procuró acostarse para sentir la fresca brisa que entraba por un pequeño ventiluz. Se colocó el antebrazo derecho sobre su cara e intentó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¡Buenos Dias Hiroshima! Hoy es Martes diez de Julio, son las diez en punto de la mañana. El gobierno anunció que un avión de caza Estadounidense fue derribado en la costa de Fukushima. Un gran ¡Gambare Nihon! Para nuestros valientes soldados.

Sintonizó la radio una vez más para escuchar el mensaje repetirse en otras dos estaciones distintas. Al mismo tiempo que decidía apagarla, comía un trozo de pan duro como desayuno. Se burló de su propia desgracia, el día anterior debía cobrar el trabajo que realizó pero a cambio, casi recibe un balazo.

Un tumulto de gente levantaba la voz en la calle.

Descalza corrió hacia el exterior de su hogar, un conjunto de Jeeps pasaban generando un gran alboroto. Reconoció al Teniente Uchiha en uno de ellos y simplemente lo saludó desde el anonimato.

Él le devolvió el gesto asintiendo.

La gente se dispersó cuando el último vehículo dejó una estela de polvo a lo largo del camino; todos volvieron a su rutina y ella, debía preparar sopa para los soldados.

Hirvió el caldo con escasos trozos de carne de cerdo durante más de dos horas; había cortado unos choclos, zanahorias y papas para agregarle a la preparación. En cualquier época del año, la sopa aportaba gran cantidad de proteínas y energía, los soldados debían estar lo mejor alimentados que sea posible para aumentar su resistencia física.

Cargó como pudo la gran olla hasta el cuartel general, una campanilla marcó a los hombres que era hora del almuerzo y tal fue así que en un santiamén tenía una fila de hambrientos militares frente a ella. Las órdenes que recibió fueron claras, un solo tazón por soldado y una pieza de pan como acompañamiento.

De forma sistemática hundía el cucharón para servir plato tras plato, no sin antes colocar el pan sobre el líquido. Algunos se le quejaban, otros intentaban sacarle una porción más, los más osados querían hasta robarle piezas de pan.

El último plato fue servido junto a su agotamiento físico, rodeó la olla, ahora vacía y caminó hasta la salida del lugar para sentarse en uno de los escalones que poseía la entrada. Se limpió las manos en el deshecho delantal que se había colocado para preservar sus ropas limpias.

Notó que poco a poco los soldados abandonaban el recinto y supo entonces, que debía regresar a juntar todos los tazones sucios para luego lavarlos. Iba a pararse cuando una sombra le tapó completamente el sol que la alumbraba.

No alcanzó a mediar palabra, que aquella sombra, perteneciente a un hombre, la tomó por la solapa de su kimono, levantandola en el aire como si fuese una bolsa de papas.

\- Por tu culpa niña insolente, debo hacer guardias extras - La agitó un poco y ella entendió que aquel sujeto era nada más y nada menos que Masashi, el del día anterior - ¿Ya no estás tan bocona como ayer, no es así? - Se le acercó a su cara en un claro intento de intimidarla y en cierto modo, lo logró.

Ésta vez no hubo armas de por medio, solo bastó con un par de cachetadas y empujones para que ella comprendiera el 'mensaje'. Luego de golpearla y empujarla contra el suelo, se retiró riendo y aclarandole cuan peor iba a ser la próxima vez.

Se paró sin quejarse y se quitó el polvo que había recogido en su estadía contra el frío piso. Su nariz estaba roja y con sangre al rededor, la limpió como pudo y se dedicó a ordenar el desastre que habían dejado dentro.

Juntó, lavó y secó pilas de tazones.

Su nariz volvió a gotear sangre pero decidió que en su hogar estaría más tranquila para curarse con unas gasas, el pómulo se le había puesto violeta y hasta le dolía pestañar. Tembló durante un momento recordando como el hombre le daba la espalda y se marchaba riendo, pudo oír como con su navaja reglamentaria arañaba las paredes del lugar mientras caminaba; más no verlo, de lo contrario se habría desmayado del susto.

Cerró la puerta del lugar con su respectiva llave y emprendió su caminata de nueve largas cuadras. Eran las siete de la tarde, el aseo y la cocina le habían consumido casi todo el día. El alumbrado público ya se encontraba a la espera de los primeros haces de oscuridad.

El sonido de sus getas retumbaba contra los adoquines del pavimento y perduraban en la eternidad en forma de eco.

\- ¿Sakura? - Una voz gutural la asustó entre las sombras de los árboles, llevó una mano a su pecho intentando calmar a su corazón que por poco, le reventaba del susto. Bajó la guardia cuando divisó el perfil del Teniente Uchiha contra el paredón de una casa.

\- Teniente, debería estar descansando - Sonó prudente y servicial, después de todo era casi como su jefe.

\- Gracias por la comida - Ignorando su sugerencia, le agradeció por el alimento que horas atrás supo degustar. Ella le explicó con la mirada que no era nada y en un movimiento de cabeza notó que su cara estaba magullada - ¿Qué te pasó? - Se le acercó para observar con más claridad la rojez en la piel casi blanca de ella.

La muchacha se arrepintió por haberle otorgado oportunidad de divisar su rostro en mal estado. Elaboró una excusa barata que quizás él no creería pero que tal vez, saciaria momentáneamente su instinto curioso.

\- Hoy corrí mucho en la cocina ¿Sabe? Y no soy muy hábil cuando uso éstas - Señaló a sus pies mientras hacía bailar en el aire sus zapatos de madera. Ciertamentr no era una mentira por completo, muchas mujeres portaban una clase nueva de calzado que vino de América como la última moda, pero ella prefería lo que ya conocía - Me doblé el tobillo y para colmo, me golpeé la cara contra la mesada de la cocina - Hasta se había creído su propia mentira.

\- El Diablo es más sabio por viejo que por Diablo, Sakura - Le limpió la sangre seca con un pañuelo embebido en agua de su propia cantimplora; la cual le colgaba del cinturón - ¿Vas a ser buena y me dirás quién te golpeó? - Preguntó desde el borde del sadismo que se ocultaba tras sus ojos; le sostenía la barbilla con la delicadeza de un ángel y sus manos aún eran suaves después de luchar durante tantos años.

Le intrigaba la forma de manejarse que tenía aquel hombre, ¿Acaso sentía la libertad de tocarla como se le de la gana? Tan sólo lo conoció hace un día y él se sentía con la total libertad de ¡tocarla! Dudó varias veces en pedirle que retirase su fría mano de su rostro, pero enmudeció recordando su aparición turbulenta el día anterior. ¿Y si él también le colocaba un arma en la cabeza? Desistió ésta vez de tentar a su suerte y se centró en si contestarle o no.

Por supuesto que él no era idiota, lo habían golpeado más veces que a ella y reconocería un golpe así aún con los ojos cerrados.

Le tembló el labio inferior recordando la amenaza que Masashi había pronunciado un par de horas antes.

\- ¿Y bien? - Sasuke se removió paciente en su lugar aún sin soltar su cara, el pulgar se movía dando pequeños trazos sobre su piel. La estaba acariciando y provocandole un pequeño dolor al mismo tiempo. ¡Quería gritarle que quitara su mano! Pero la voluntad de ella estaba algo golpeada luego de tantos sucesos desafortunados.

El Teniente Uchiha era dominante en cualquier situación, lo había comprobado con sus acciones toscas y austeras, no pedía permiso y hasta creía que no lo necesitaba.

\- Él va…él dijo que yo debía cerrar mi maldita boca porque un cargador llevaba mi nombre luego de ponerlo en vergüenza frente a todo su pelotón - Bajó la cabeza, logrando por fin cortar el agarre del hombre y retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que vuelva a ponerle una mano encima sin su consentimiento.

La mirada de Sasuke brilló en la oscuridad, porque aquel bastardo decidía tentar a su pobre suerte. Realmente disfrutaba golpear imbéciles que se aprovechaban sólo por portar un uniforme.

Para la incomodidad de ella, él decidió acompañarla hasta quien sabe donde y dudó de su poder de conversación siendo ella una lengua floja.

La caminata continuó a la par del Teniente Uchiha, que en silencio oía todo lo que ella le comentaba. Habló sobre sus padres, sobre su comida favorita, incluso le comentó el día de su cumpleaños y sobre la estación del año que más le agradaba. Él no aportaba grandes comentarios, entonces comprendió que era un hombre de pocas y justas palabras, aún así, consideraba que con ella se comunicaba bastante bien.

\- Mi padre era pésimo pescando, nunca quería tomar una caña porque decía que solo nos íbamos a burlar de él - Le contó sobre aquella vez que el hombre había caído de bruces al río por no sostener con fuerza la caña de pescar. Entre detalle y detalle, olvidó mencionar el simple pero más obvio problema.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? - Preguntó sin darle paso a la respuesta obvia en su mente.

\- Murió en combate hace ya, casi un año y medio -La última vez que lo vio, la retuvo en un abrazo que duró más de quince minutos, le repetía una y otra vez al oído que la amaba, que debía ser fuerte y que además, debía ayudar a su madre en todo lo que le fuese posible.

Ella no vio en el Teniente ningún gesto de pena hacia su persona, eso le agradó más de lo común pues se consideraba reacia a la pena.

\- En fin, yo heredé la habilidad pesquera de mi madre, si puedo presumir - La autoalabanza se le daba bien.

Reír en tiempos de guerra era casi un milagro caído desde el cielo.

* * *

Rodó rápidamente para buscar refugio en una trinchera, las balas cortaban el aire como flechas y él era un potente blanco para que las mismas depositaran su pólvora sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Cayó en la fosa sobre el brazo izquierdo, su fusil, del mismo lado, provocó que el impacto fuese doloroso. Una granada cayó muy cerca de él y el estallido lo aturdió lo suficiente como para confundirlo. Debía pararse y correr hasta la próxima trinchera, allí estaba Naruto y su compañero de cuadrilla, Shino Aburame.

Buscó en el lodo alguna caja con municiones pero el resultado fue nulo, palpó su cintura buscando las dos últimas granadas de mano que le restaban y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración buscó idear un plan. Si salía, era hombre muerto: sin balas no podría llegar muy lejos y su destino se encontraba a casi doscientos metros. Los Yankees contaban con francotiradores en algún maldito nido y si lo veían corriendo, moriría de un certero tiro en su cabeza. Si no salía, también era hombre muerto: los soldados americanos no iban a tardar en bombardear el campo desde sus aviones y él no quería estar allí si eso sucedía.

Se sintió frustrado al no saber que hacer. Meditó cual de las dos opciones era la menos perjudicial y decidió que si corría lo suficientemente rápido podía sortear cuantas balas lo persiguieran. Cargó su fusil vacío en su hombro y se dispuso a emerger de la trinchera.

Ese momento de lucha interna para salir de aquel hueco en la tierra se le pasó en cámara lenta. Una vez de nuevo en la superficie reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y se echó a atravesar el campo de batalla. Unos días antes había llovido y el suelo era un 90% lodo. Los balazos hacia él no se hicieron esperar y confío en su maldita habilidad para safarse de la muerte.

No tardó más de quince segundos que se le hicieron eternos, podía divisar el cabello rubio de Naruto a unos metros de él; cargó más fuerza sobre sus piernas para aumentar la velocidad pero un dolor punzante lo tiró al suelo antes de llegar a la trinchera vecina.

Podía oír a Shino gritarle a Naruto, de hecho, los vio salir de su refugio y tomarlo de un brazo para arrastrarlo de nuevo al interior de la madriguera.

No entendía nada de lo que le decían y su atención solo se fijaba en el dolor que le trepaba por la pierna derecha. Era un balazo, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Sasuke, amigo, te dieron - Naruto le quitó su fiel Arisaka que aún conservaba en su hombro y la tiró a un costado de su cuerpo que temblaba por el dolor. Vio a Shino pegado a un improvisado transmisor mientras intentaba captar alguna frecuencia de rescate, en su cara se grababa la desesperación. El rubio le colocaba un trapo sucio sobre la herida para frenar el flujo de sangre que salía a borbotones.

\- Has llegado antes de tiempo…dobe - La llegada del maldito bombardero se había adelantado, para su suerte. Naruto no le contestó y solo continuó presionando sobre el agujero que la bala había creado en su extremidad. Podría jurar que el Uzumaki estaba más preocupado que él por el estado de su pierna.

Todo le giraba y si bien supo tener heridas peores, el nivel de estrés que cargaba terminó por colapsarlo.

Unos cuantos estruendos calmaron el incesante ruido de balas que se oia repetidamente como si de música se tratase. La tierra temblaba debajo de él y sonrió para sus adentros, los malditos vagos de Hiroshima habían acudido a su rescate.

Las tropas Taka y Hebi fueron reunidas en un solo escuadrón, ese mediodía una alarma de emergencia los convocó a todos a movilizarse hasta el extremo norte de la ciudad. De alguna manera u otra, un pelotón Estadounidense logró ganar una base aliada y tomaron control de la zona. Con treina y nueve muertos japoneses, los malditos pretendían avanzar hacia la ciudad. Cuatro horas después del ataque, él se encontraba tirado en el lodo con un buen balazo americano en su jodida pierna.

Mantuvo su cara contra el barro durante una hora y media más, la armada Japonesa logró que los soldados Estadounidenses se retraigan en el campo de batalla, recuperando una parte del territorio perdido. Ningún hombre se atrevería a abrir fuego con ocho tanques tipo 97 descansando a unos metros de ellos. Esos monstruos de acero disparaban unos proyectiles que pesaban aproximadamente 80kg cada uno, ciertamente no querías ser el desafortunado que se cruce en su camino.

Si bien el torniquete que Naruto improvisó con una tela sucia y vieja sirvió durante un rato, pasado ese período de tiempo la sangre comenzó a brotar nuevamente. Necesitaron tres hombres para levantarlo del suelo lodoso y gris, a duras penas lo colocaron sobre un catre que funcionaba como camilla y lo cargaron a los tropezones.

Menos mal que cada jodida célula de su cuerpo le dolía, de lo contrario los regañaria como se debe.

La enfermera del lugar le rompió su pantalón en dos con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió. No la había visto desde su llegada a Hiroshima, sin embargo le resultaba de apariencia extraña.

Sin preguntarle ni pedirle permiso, le inyectó quien sabe que y al instante el ardor fue cesando. Supo entonces que la enfermera no era tal, ella era la médica de guardia y que su nombre era Tsunade. Nuevamente sin dirigirle la palabra insertó una pinza en su herida.

Eso si lo sintió y pegó el grito en el cielo del dolor.

Juraría que todo el lugar lo había oído pero la maldita mujer que lo estaba atendiendo estaba demente. Le quemaba como si un fierro caliente te derritiese la piel, notó como escarbaba en la herida buscando la jodida bala que no lo había atravesado por completo.

Experimentó aún más dolor cuando de un tirón, el pequeño casquillo fue retirado de su pierna.

\- Dos días quieto mocoso. Sin excusas. - Mencionó mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre que reposaban en sus manos. Anotó un par de cosas en unas hojas y lo dejó rodeado de enfermeras inexpertas que podian romper algo con tan solo mirarlo.

Lo vendaron y luego de suministrarle algún que otro calmante, le trajeron un par de muletas que serían sus piernas en dos días, cuando moverse esté permitido.

Pasaron unas dos o tres horas hasta que su rubio compañero se abrió paso entre las cortinas de la tienda. Podía oír a los grillos entre la hierba si se concentraba lo suficiente como para aislar cualquier sonido.

Le vio la cara bronceada por el sol molesto de Hiroshima y el barro pegado en su cabello le confirmaba que no tuvo tiempo ni de darse un baño; sabía a ciencia cierta que Naruto no se había despegado de su lado en ningún momento, tal como una garrapata.

\- ¿Quién es el gatito asustado ahora Sasuke? - Bromeó recordando la vez que Naruto recibió dos balazos en el abdomen, él lo había llamado así ante el llanto incesante del hombre que, apretaba entre sus manos la foto de su prometida, pensando que moriría.

\- Tsk, estúpido - Le respondió mostrandole sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa socarrona. Deseaba pararse y propinarle un puñetazo, pero hasta respirar dolía - Tengo dos días de encierro dobe, menos mal que no te dieron - Si para él, que era Sasuke Uchiha, se tornaba insoportable el tener que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas para hacer lo que se le de la gana; no imaginaba al Uzumaki, quién padecía una severa hiperactividad.

\- Que va, no te amargues compañero - El muchacho de ojos celestes se apoyó contra una mesita que contenía gasas y demás elementos curativos. - Cesó el fuego en el oeste, tenemos unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta tomar cartas en el asunto. Hinata-chan vendrá mañana, ya sabes como se pone…- Rió tomándose el cuello con la mano izquierda.

Hablaron de temas banales, su estúpido compañero hacía comentarios sobre el género femenino que se pasaba por el lugar y si bien él había visto mujeres realmente bellas, poco tiempo les dedicó. Y si lo pensaba con más profundidad, con la que más habló fue con la niña esa, Sakura.

Naruto se despidió de él con un suave golpe en su hombro, que le dolió multiplicado por mil. Comentó que se iba a quedar en una estancia con su prometida hasta que se de la orden de regresar a la capital. De donde eran originarios ambos.

Meneo la cabeza intentando ahuyentar a un mosquito que tenía amplias intenciones de probar su sangre. Odiaba el maldito calor y más odiaba a los malditos insectos del infierno que pretendian joderle la noche. Y el sueño.

Lo último que vio fueron los zapatos negros de la enfermera que juntaba todos los apósitos ya usados, supo entonces que se durmió.

Sintió como su mejilla ardía en todo momento, suspiró a medida que abría los ojos y comprobaba que era un nuevo día. Un nuevo día en el cual su cuerpo no había descansado correctamente, los músculos le crujian bajo las sábanas cuando se movía ligeramente. Aún se encontraba en estado de vigilia.

Giró su rosto en sentido contrario al cual se disponía, corroboró que una nueva cama se había materializado a su lado con un soldado de muy mal aspecto. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, dándole más atención de la necesaria que usualmente daba a quienes no conocía. No parecía tan jóven, de hecho su cara estaba roida por el tiempo.

Lo estuvo observando hasta que una enfermera cortó el contacto visual con su vecino de camilla. La vio asearlo una y otra vez, le tomó el pulso y hasta chequeo su respiración. Lo oyó gemir de dolor en su inconsiencia cuando aquella mujer de cabello rojo tuvo la brillante idea de moverlo para cambiarle el vendaje.

\- Oye, ¿Qué le pasó? - No era una persona curiosa, en otro momento de su vida poco le hubiera interesado urgar en el historial clínico de aquel soldado desconocido, pero el aburrimiento estaba creando estragos en su mente.

La enfermera dejó sus cosas y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Vaya Teniente, hoy si tiene ánimos de hablar! - La mujer de repente se acomodaba las gafas que le permitían ver mejor, tal vez la recordaba en algún rincón de su mente. Claro, fue ella quién cuando lo ingresaron lo cambió de posición tocandole la maldita herida. Le dedicó una seguidilla de insultos debido a su impertinencia - Su vehículo se incendió al volcar, él quedo debajo del armazón y se ganó unas bellas quemaduras de tercer grado- Le dedicó una mirada sobre su hombro al soldado que continuaba quejándose del dolor.

No reparó en contestarle pues ella ya le había aclarado su inquietud.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Karin - Agregó sin que él le preguntase. Seguramente iba a olvidar su nombre un millón de veces. La chica terminó de cambiarle el vendaje y retirarle la piel muerta, la cual iba depositando en un cuenco de metal.

Casi vomita del asco.

Contó ocho insectos muertos en lo que iba del día; no sentía su extremidad herida y tampoco sentía que el tiempo estuviera pasando realmente. Buscó con la mirada algo con que entretenerse, pero entendió dos cuestiones:

Una, el lugar era por lejos el sitio más desesperante en el cual tuvo la suerte de terminar. Prefería estar rodeado de militares Estadounidenses armados hasta los dientes que tendido en una maldita cama, como un paralítico.

La otra, el número de pacientes había aumentado drasticamente y eso lo llevó a elaborar hipótesis sobre la situación allí afuera, en el infierno. Pero si quería información, debía esperar a que aquella enfermera parlanchina y tosca apareciera nuevamente.

Pasó el almuerzo con una tranquilidad desesperante, la comida le sabía a tierra mojada y el calor no hacía más que acrecentar su mal humor. Además la herida le comenzaba a picar y siendo honesto con él mismo, sabía que no debia rascarse si apreciaba mantener su pierna pegada a su cuerpo.

'Cualquier porquería hace que te amputen la pierna' pensó y la comezón así como había llegado, desapareció. Se alegraba de su pertinente control mental.

Tal vez pasaron tres horas o más hasta que los gritos incesantes retumbaron nuevamente en la carpa sanitaria. Levantó la cabeza un poco para observar con claridad, vio como las enfermeras rodeaban a dos soldados como si de hormigas en busca de alimento se tratasen. Antes de perder la visibilidad tuvo la oportunidad de notar como el brazo de uno estaba literalmente…explotado.

\- ¡Shizune! - Reconoció el grito gutural de la mujer rubia que el día anterior lo habia tratado. Aquella médica simplemente era un monstruo - ¡Shizune maldita sea! - Volvió a demandar la presencia de la mujer una vez más, cargada de extrema violencia.

Una escuálida joven de cabello corto y negro ingresaba a los tropezones cargando cierto material médico que él desconocía. La muchacha en cuestión se colocó a un costado de Tsunade quien le susurró algo al oído, por los gestos grabados en la cara de la supuesta 'Shizune' comprendió que tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con la mujer rubia.

\- Todas ustedes, presten mucha atención: hay veces que debemos desistir cuando un problema no tiene solución y tenemos que enfocarnos en aquél que puede ser solucionado…de la mejor manera - Todas las enfermeras la miraban atentamente, eran como un jodido escuadrón - Tu, tu y tú - Apuntó con su dedo índice lleno de sangre ajena - Sostenganle los pies - Y las tres jóvenes corrieron a un extremo de la camilla - Ustedes dos, sostenganlo de los hombros tan fuerte como puedan, ésto se va a poner sucio chicas - Las mujeres tomaron temerosas al hombre, entre Tsunade y Shizune se miraron acordando el procedimiento con la mirada.

No comprendió muy bien, ¿Iban a dejar morir al otro? Si, eso era. Sacrificar a uno para mantener con vida al que mejor se encontraba; de lo contrario iban a perecer ambos.

Dudó en sostener su vista en el pequeño escenario que se estaba dando a tan solo unos metros de su cama, pero la falta de diversión hacían de todo, algo interesante.

La boca de su estómago se cerró cuando vio como la doctora blandio una sierra de mano, iban a cortarle el brazo destrozado que le colgaba de su hombro. Mientras, la mujer de cabello negro preparaba ¿Fuego? No comprendió que demonios pretendía lograr. ¿Herirlo más?

La siguiente secuencia fue algo nuevo para él, con el primer azote del instrumento quirúrgico el soldado volvió a la vida cargado de dolor, las enfermedades se asustaron al verlo rebotar sobre la nefasta camilla, pero asegurando su agarre lo mantuvieron lo suficientemente quieto como para que Tsunade siguiera…cortando la carne ya muerta.

Antes de terminar le disparó una mirada a Shizune y ella comprendió inmediatamente, el brazo fue extirpado y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Aquella jovencita escualida colocó el fuego en la herida rápidamente y en un santiamén lo volvió a quitar, la sangre se detuvo.

Pero los gritos del pobre sujeto, no.

Vomitó sobre el recipiente metálico donde iban a parar todas las gasas que le retiraban. El olor a medicina le estaba rompiendo su estómago ya maltratado anteriormente por la comida.

-¡Oiga! Mantenga sus fluidos dentro de su cuerpo! - Esa tal Karin volvió a visitar a su compañero de reclusión, esta vez también lo regañó por el pequeño regalo que había dejado junto a ella. Lo miró asqueada más de una vez.

Vio como intranquila, miraba su muñeca y anotaba algo en un papel.

\- Ha estado muy silencioso desde el mediodía - Le comentó por si le servía de algo para lo que creía él que era, su reporte.

Ella no volteó a mirarlo.

\- Eso es porque ha muerto - Caminó rodeando la camilla del soldado para taparle la cara con una de las sábanas que cubría su cuerpo. Supo entonces que lo que anotó en esas hojas fuela hora estimada de deceso.

Así como vino, se fue para volver acompañada de la doctora Tsunade y un par de soldados…enteros, valía aclarar. Sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra, vio como retiraban el cuerpo y otras enfermeras tomaban las sábanas de la cama presuntamente para lavarlas.

Su día no estaba mejorando.

* * *

El brillante sol de Hiroshima fue reemplazado por unas nubes con su respectivo mal clima. El cielo que antes se tapizaba de un celeste muy brillante, ahora se relucía de un gris opaco. Su experiencia le decía que ésta vez no se trataba de un efímero chaparrón, los truenos en la lejanía del horizonte rompían en pedazos al ya oscuro cielo.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que las calles se vaciaran por completo, ni las almas de los muertos deseaban quedarse a la intemperie. La tierra de las calles comenzó a pintarse con las gotas que caían desde lo alto.

Y el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteó contra cada rincón disponible en aquel lugar de nadie.

Tapó con la manga de su Kimono los libros que había canjeado horas antes por dos bolsas de maíz, pesaban lo mismo que un saco lleno de piedras o dos cubetas rebozantes de agua. Le costó dar con ellos principalmente porque el precio era muy alto y además, pocos quedaban intactos, la mayoría habían sido quemados en incendios ocasionados por la guerra.

Valían cada gota de sudor.

Reafirmó el agarre y corrió por la calle principal del lugar, Hiroshima se encontraba deshabitada tan solo a las seis de la tarde por una lluvia que amenazaba con inundar todo.

Los charcos de lodo que tuvo que esquivar dando grandes zancadas terminaron por ensuciarle el borde de su kimono azul oscuro. El simple peinado que se había hecho fue azotado más de una vez por las fuertes ventiscas y gotas de lluvia. Se cercioró de que los libros continuasen secos bajo su protección y se embauco nuevamente en su carrera hasta su hogar.

En el último tramo, desde donde ya podía ver el techo de su roida casa, casi cae de bruces al suelo a causa de una roca a medio enterrar en el camino. Hizo uso de su equilibrio para no caer mientras notaba como la piel desnuda de su pie se tornaba roja por rozar aquel objeto en medio del camino; el dolor aún no se presentaba pues el frío del agua sobre toda su ropa, la mantenía ocupada.

Una vez estuvo frente a su puerta, simplemente la empujó de manera suave, después de todo no sabía cuanto duraría entera y era preferible tratarla amablemente para que no colapse sobre ella.

Sopló una cerilla mientras encendía su lámpara de aceite, la granada que había caído unas semanas atrás se encargó de arruinar parte del circuito eléctrico de su casa, y como ella no tenía nociones sobre la electricidad, poco podía hacer más que comprar velas o utilizar sus viejas lámparas. Tampoco tenía dinero como para llamar a un experto.

Una gota de agua le golpeó la base de su cabeza, luego otra y luego, otras dos más. Bufó cansada a sabiendas de que debía poner un tazón para evitar que la gotera dañase su tatami…más de lo que ya estaba. A duras penas se arrastró en busca del recipiente para colocarlo donde ella se había sentado.

No comió pues su hambre no era voraz, en cambio, su intriga le llenaba el estómago deseosa de leer por primera vez esos dos grandes libros que había conseguido. La emoción no le duró tanto cuando el sueño también se manifestó en sus ojos, aún así insistió en abrir al azar uno de los textos y emprender su lectura hasta que su cuerpo diga 'basta'.

También la atravesó un recuerdo espontáneo del Teniente Uchiha, al cual no veía desde hacía ya varios días. Ese hombre le había caído bien para ser un militar, se preguntó si estaría descansando o luchando en algún frente; pero de alguna manera u otra aún le resultaba un humano bastante extraño y un cierto deje de temor se le asomaba cuando le dirigía la palabra, imaginando que al decir o hacer algo que no fuese de su agrado, terminaría por volarle los sesos como el 99,9% de los soldados acostumbraba a hacer: asesinar a todo lo que produzca sombra.

Volvió su mirada a las palabras impresas sobre el papel, la lectura se le hacía pesada con tantos términos que no comprendía. Si bien antes tuvo la oportunidad de leer textos médicos, eran más bien 'medicina para idiotas' pues las palabras eran fáciles de comprender, en cambio aquí debía leer y releer una y otra vez para que su mente procesara de forma correcta la información.

Satisfecha término la primer hoja y de manera suave la tomó de una esquina para pasar a la siguiente, la cual contenía una ilustración bastante detallada de lo que sería un corazón. Pequeñas flechas anotaban los nombres de las estructuras.

Más así no terminó de leer las tres primeras páginas de 'Anatomía Humana'. Terminando dormida sobre el libro en una posición, que al otro día, le iba a pasar factura.

Pero ¿Qué era el dolor fisico en tiempos de guerra?

El menor de sus males.


	2. 2 変わる - 'Kawaru' (Cambiar)

**_2\. 変わる - Kawaru (Cambiar)_**

Una mujer abrió la puerta, ingresando sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando desde temprano en la habitación. Detrás de ella, entraba su ayudante cargando algunas carpetas llenas de papeles. No reparó en mirar al intruso pues premeditadamente seguro sabía de quien se trataba. Rodeó el amplio escritorio de roble que descansaba en el centro del cuarto, delante de un gran ventanal que le dejaba una espléndida vista hacía las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

Tomó asiento y antes de dirigirle la palabra, con una pluma firmó algunos papeles sin siquiera leerlos. Una vez finalizada la tarea se acomodó el pronunciado escote que su haori verde oliva le generaba.

\- Es la quinta vez en lo que va del mes que te encuentro en mi oficina, niña - La mujer se reclinó en su silla mientras se estiraba un poco y sus huesos sonaban en el silencio sordo que había inundado la habitación.

Si ella se ponía a pensarlo demasiado, su insistencia antinatural era casi un don que le habían otorgado los dioses. Efectivamente era la quinta vez en el mes que visitaba a la Doctora Tsunade, su intención era convertirse en su pupila a como dé lugar, pero simplemente la médica se negaba sistemáticamente.

No la dejó hablar cuando vio que sus labios se separaban lentamente para replicar a su decisión.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo. ¿Acaso no te cansas? - Preguntó desde su cómoda silla detrás de un escritorio colmado de papeles. Su ayudante se encontraba de pie a un lado de la mujer, negando levemente con la cabeza y considerando que podría tener un poco más de tacto, quizás.

\- Por favor - Suplicó arrodillandose, por quinta vez en lo que iba del mes. Sus manos formaron un pequeño y perfecto triángulo sobre el piso, apuntando hacia Tsunade. Sus muñecas huesudas tomaban aire bajo la manga de su kimono algo sucio con polvo y barro.

\- He dicho que no. Shizune, un trago por favor - Le llamóla atención a la jóven a su lado, que rápidamente asintió y cruzó la habitación en busca de sake para su maestra que resultaba ser, sobre todo, una bebedora empedernida - Además, ¿Qué haría una niña como tú qué no ha terminado ni la escuela? Estorbarías - Levantó la mirada satisfecha con su ayudante quien le extendía un vaso repleto de sake - Deja la botella, querida - Le indicó al ver que retiraba el recipiente nuevamente a su lugar, ella quería beberselo todo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ella no era una analfabeta; durante todo este tiempo de guerra se encargó de adquirir los conocimientos necesarios como para cumplir rigurosamente con sus estudios, con el detalle de que en realidad no había escuela física a la cual asistir. Tal vez le costaban los textos médicos pero no le representarían mayores obstáculos si leía todo con detenimiento; aún así la mujer frente a ella se negaba una y otra vez a convertirla en su discípula.

\- Quiero dar lo mejor de mi, quiero cambiar y ser de ayuda - Mencionó levantándose del suelo, no la iba a intimidar y si debía regresar otras cien veces, lo haría porque después de todo ella quería cumplir ese sueño que la abordaba desde pequeña: ser médica. Tal vez la doctora Tsunade no comprendía muy bien los motivos por los cuales una jovencita de diecisiete años quería adentrarse en un mundo tan cruel como es el ámbito médico y más aún estando en guerra. Pero su instinto le decía que debía ayudar, quedarse mirando desde atrás no era útil en lo absoluto.

Ya había sido una inútil durante mucho tiempo.

\- No es no - Repitió como si fuese un disco rallado, ella comprendió entonces que debía marcharse y regresar otro día, de lo contrario, las emociones que se le agolpaban en su pecho iban a escapar de forma desaforada, complicando la situación.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿No cree qué fue cruel, Tsunade-sama? - Shizune le preguntó sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su maestra.

\- Volverá y cuando vuelva, le diré que si. Me hace recordar a mi cuando era jóven - Extendió su mano para tomar la botella de sake, la destapó y vertió líquido en el vaso, nuevamente - Terca, obstinada y pasional - Saboreó el alcohol mientras le tocaba los labios, era una muchachita interesante.

Shizune permaneció junto a ella riendo en silencio. Hasta que recordó todo el papeleo que le esperaba, y además debía asistir a las enfermeras de la unidad sanitaria, su buen humor se disipó al instante.

* * *

Los altavoces escupieron a todo volumen la ya conocida canción patria, eran las nueve de la mañana y para ese entonces, una buena parte de Hiroshima estaba de pie cantándole a la bandera.

Casi una veintena de soldados marchaba al unísono de la música junto a unos camiones que transportaban a los supuestos altos mandos: Generales, Tenientes e incluso el presidente.

 _~Kimi ga yo wa_

 _Que su reinado, señor._

 _Chiyo ni_

 _Dure mil generaciones._

 _Yachiyo ni_

 _Ocho mil generaciones._

 _Sazare ishi no iwao to narite_

 _Hasta que los guijarros, se hagan rocas._

 _Koke no musu made._

 _Y de ellas, brote el musgo._

Las banderas Niponas resplandecían iluminadas por la luz del sol, el círculo perfectamente rojo contrastaba en todo el cielo; otros estandartes con flores de crisantemo se hallaban atados a los Jeeps que iban detrás de los soldados.

Parecia irreal que la guerra los azotara con la fuerza de un Tsunami, las personas lloraban de emoción y orgullo jurandole lealtad a su patria. El olor a vida no era más que un respiro a todas las almas allí presentes, por un día la muerte no ocupaba sus pensamientos. Reconoció entonces que la ignorancia era el mejor aliado de los débiles y que la realidad solo hería a quienes con los ojos bien abiertos, preferían enfrentarla.

El enojo inundó su pecho, intentando buscar culpables que ciertamente, no tenian nombre, ni cara. Se enojó una vez más atendiendo a la idea de que aquello, era una simple maniobra para atraer personas ilusas, las cuales serían utilizadas como carne de cañón en algún campo de batalla atestado de cadáveres en descomposición. Enfureció más cuando la caravana dejó el centro de la ciudad, y que pretendía perderse en la ruta hacia un destino distinto, porque tan solo eran un número en una planilla: a nadie le importa si vivían o no.

La angustia y el enojo la marearon por un momento, todo a su alrededor le parecía un sueño lejano que nunca se iba a volver realidad, las calles momentáneamente colmadas de felicidad eran tan solo un oasis temporal. Si todos esos humanos ausentes del mundo real no hacían más que esconderse entre los escombros de sus vidas pasadas; la muerte les rondaba frente a sus ojos pero ellos, en su ignorancia pretendían no saber el final del relato. Pues los destinos estaban escritos desde el momento en el cual, decidieron quedarse allí.

Pasó lentamente arrastrando por el suelo de tierra una rama seca de lo que alguna vez, supo ser un árbol verde y lleno de vida. Frenó cuando sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a una vieja tienda de dulces, o lo que quedaba de ella. Solían vender el mejor mochi de todo el lugar, la gente rebosaba el recinto de risas y gritos cuando las primeras olas de calor les demandaban algo de té frío. Los ancianos se recluian en el fondo del comercio, donde las mesas de madera poseían un tablero de Shogi pintado sobre ellas.

Cerró los ojos imaginando la música que solo los días viernes reproducían para el deleite de todos, se mecio sobre sus talones sintiendo el olor a dulce casero y más aún se inclinó cuando su mente la abrazó envolviendola en un suave aroma de canela.

Pero el olor a escombros le propinó tal golpe, que casi termina en el suelo.

Las mesas estaban destruidas, el mostrador que decoraba el recibidor a duras penas se distinguía. Al no tener techo, el agua se encargó de arruinar el papel tapiz color cobre que cubría las paredes, y la radio que reproducía las mejores canciones no había dejado ni su sombra cuando una granada cayó sobre el lugar.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, nadie le iba a devolver el pasado, solamente debía olvidar lo que alguna vez estuvo allí.

Reanudó su marcha dejando atrás la rama seca de la cual se había apropiado. Giró en la esquina siguiente pretendiendo llegar hasta la única despensa que continuaba abierta, tenía unas monedas que cambiaría por leche.

Un hombre mayor la atendió preguntándole que necesitaba, señaló con el dedo índice a los envases de leche que reposaban lejos del calor. Ella lo conocía desde hace un par de años, cuando llegó a Hiroshima de pura casualidad, el anciano se llamaba Sarutobi; tenía siete nietos y dos nietas que vivían en Tokio alejados de las bombas.

Con la mirada casi ciega, debido a su edad, le dio el vuelto de su compra y la despidió con un gesto pasivo. No sin antes retomar la escoba para barrer la suciedad que nunca se iba a ir del lugar. Sarutobi era uno de los tantos que quedó encapsulado en aquellos tiempos felices, ignorando la realidad.

Al poner un pie fuera del local chocó con alguien mucho más alto que ella, los envases de vidrio fueron a parar al suelo y la leche se desparramó toda cuando los mismos se quebraron por el golpe. No podía creer su suerte. Levantó la mirada rápidamente para encontrar al culpable de su reciente desdicha y se encontró con que no era un simple civil quien la había infortunado.

\- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Lo siento! - El hombre se agachó pensando que juntando los trozos de cristal roto iba a remediar la situación. Mientras se insultaba a si mismo, se tiraba del cabello rubio como reprimenda.

Ella quería insultarlo, golpearlo y escupirlo.

Claro que no lo haría porque sobre su corazón descansaban unas cuantas insignias que le daban una idea aproximada de cuantas personas había asesinado.

\- Da igual - Lo rodeó cansada de seguir allí observando como el fruto de su arduo trabajo moría lentamente en el suelo. Dio unos pasos torpes hasta que el hombre la retuvo contra su voluntad tomándola de la ropa.

'Otro que toca a quién se le da la gana' Bufó en su mente.

\- No, fue mi culpa. Déjame comprarte otros dos litros - Le hubiera dicho que si, pero esas botellas eran las últimas, no había más para comprar.

Él la miró insistente con sus dos ojos azules que reposaban en el rostro bronceado por el sol. Negó con la cabeza y el muchacho pareció no comprender, pues su gesto se deformo más en su cara.

\- Eran las últimas, no se preocupe - Le comunicó con la formalidad propia que debía otorgarle a alguien como él.

El soldado pestañeo varias veces hasta que con su mano se batió el cabello.

\- Por favor, no seas tan formal, me siento un viejo - Largó una potente carcajada mientras se tomaba el estómago al reír. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Estaba loco o qué? - Presta mucha atención porque estás frente al próximo General del ejército, soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto - Se señaló inflando su pecho con orgullo - Imagino que has oído hablar de mi - De un movimiento, se acercó hasta ella, reduciendo la diferencia entre alturas.

\- ¿La verdad? No - La cara del jóven soldado se desconfiguró de golpe, abatido por la reciente noticia de que en realidad era un don nadie, se sentó en el suelo desvastado. Era algo…infantil para ser un militar.

La miró durante un buen rato con los ojos entrecerrados, bufando y mascullando como podía ser que una jovencita no supiera de su existencia, siendo él, el más grande militar que le ha servido a este país.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ni una foto? - Insistió en que tal vez, ella tenía una muy mala memoria. Por su parte, negó con la cabeza una vez más - Supongo que en Hiroshima no están al tanto de las noticias, si, debe ser eso - Se autoconsoló de muy mala manera mientras se levantaba del suelo quitándose restos de polvo que se depositaron en el extraño pantalón naranja que vestía.

Lo miró con más atención a él y su peculiar manera de vestir. Una camisera blanca sin mangas le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, una serie de collares colgaban de su cuello como si fuesen amuletos. No pasó por alto las gafas de aviador que portaba en su frente, apretandole el cabello rubio todo sudado.

El hombre llamado Naruto tosió para captar su atención.

\- Lamento lo de tu leche, de verdad. Podría comprarte otra cosa…como pago - Esperó ansioso su respuesta - Ésto…es un placer… - No terminó pues por razones obvias, no conocía su nombre.

\- Sakura, me llamo Sakura - Parloteo de forma más recatada que cuando se presentó al Teniente Uchiha, esa vez quedó en vergüenza absoluta.

\- ¡Un gusto Sakura-chan! - Al parecer, el rubio tomaba confianza muy rápido.

Al final y no totalmente de acuerdo con ello, Naruto le consiguió un saco de arroz y algunas verduras para cenar. Le explicó que se encontraba en Hiroshima porque venía a serle de apoyo a un amigo muy querido para él y que además su prometida se encontraba en el lugar. Contento, mencionó que manejaba un tanque y hace unos días tuvo el placer de luchar para defenderlos, momento en el cual su amigo fue herido de un balazo; pero sin mayores contratiempos lograron recuperar la base aliada que fue ocupada por los Norteamericanos.

Hablaba como un loro.

\- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué sigues en este sitio? - Preguntó lo obvio, porque si miraba a su alrededor casi no quedaban mujeres o niños, todos se habían marchado.

\- No puedo irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Además no soy de esas que se quedan mirando como todo se destruye - Ciertamente quería cambiar su situación pero poco podía hacer si Tsunade-sama no la aceptaba como su aprendiz. Su idea era adquirir los conocimientos necesarios como para ser de ayuda en la carpa sanitaria o porqué no, en el campo de batalla. Más allá de que nunca se vio una mujer entre las filas de soldados. - Hiroshima puede ser un lugar muy hermoso, cuando no vuela en mil pedazos - Se permitió bromear junto al bombardero de ojos celestes, la acompañó de una tosca risa y un empujón suave que le sonó casi amistoso.

\- Ya lo creo - Pateó piedritas con su bota.

De un momento a otro se encontró oficiando de guía turística por el centro de la ciudad, a su izquierda se alzaba la Cúpula Genbaku marcando un icono de Hiroshima. Personalmente nunca le agradó esa construcción, le resultaba anticuada.

Naruto mencionó que el lugar le recordaba de alguna manera u otra a Pearl Harbor.

\- ¿Estuvo ahí? Es decir, cuando sucedió ya sabe…- No podía despegar la formalidad de su voz y él rápidamente captó lo que quería decir.

\- Claro que estuve allí, de hecho yo volé un Aichi D3A1 que destrozó varios buques - Comentó emocionado - Si lo hubieras visto, éramos casi 400 aviones, fue una total locura - Agregó simulando manejar un avión de caza.

En 1941 el gobierno Japonés no tuvo la mejor idea que insistir con un ataque hacia los Estadounidenses por un temor a que ellos lo hicieran primero. El plan fue gestado de manera tal que el ejército Norteamericano quedaría debilitado de manera drástica. Fue así como cientos y cientos de soldados partieron a un destino que no conocían.

Sakura frunció el ceño, el ataque a Pearl Harbor había resultado demasiado efectivo, tanto que aquello despertó la furia de los occidentales y doblaron la apuesta. Pearl Harbor fue un error que jamás tuvo que suceder, pues ahora pagaban las consecuencias de la ambición por el poder.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Le cuestionó viendo que su cara no portaba el mejor semblante. Como pudo le explicó que ella no estaba tan de acuerdo con la guerra y mucho menos con el ataque a la isla Estadounidense - Debía pasar, de lo contrario íbamos a ser nosotros los primeros caídos - Se excusó de algo que en realidad, no tenía la culpa.

De todas formas, estaban pagando su error garrafal.

* * *

Sentía sus hombros pesados y sus piernas flojas como un par de fideos; por fin podía levantarse de la cama y dar unos torpes pasos con las muletas que le habían apartado para él. Si bien su pierna ya estaba fuera de peligro, aún le dolía y cada cierta cantidad de tiempo la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

Naruto había prometido conseguirle unos cigarrillos pero ya llevaba esperándolo un buen rato; conociéndolo, seguramente se distrajo con cuanta idiotez se le pasara por sus narices. Caminó por el pasillo que se formaba a causa de la continuidad de camas contra ambos costados de la carpa y pensó en salir a tomar aire fresco.

Cuando el aire caliente del exterior golpeó contra su cara, considero que tal vez, levantarse había sido un error.

El día estaba caluroso y húmedo, tanto como para sentir sus ropas pesadas, algunos perros jugaban entre ellos y otros simplemente se ubicaban sentados con la cara apuntando al sol. Dejó sus dos muletas contra unas cajas de madera que solían transportar fruta y se sentó junto a los animales, estos lo miraron por un segundo para después ignorarlo por completo y centrarse en las moscas que revoloteaban por sus orejas. Se estiró un poco, sorprendentemente sin dolor, para acariciar el cuello de un perro color caramelo que se había hechado al suelo junto a él.

Cuando era niño supo tener muchas mascotas, pero sin duda los perros eran el mejor amigo del hombre. Su padre lograba entrenarlos de manera tal que podrían manejar un tanque mejor de lo que lo hace su compañero de cabello rubio. Pero desde que se enlisto en el ejército, no volvió a ser el dueño de uno y mucho menos, acariciarlo.

El animal lo miró con insistencia al notar que la repartija de caricias había disminuido considerablemente, lo tocó varias veces con su pata animándolo a continuar con la mano sobre su pelaje. Divertido, él ignoró las suplicas del perro y éste en un ataque de nervios por no recibir más amor, se le tiró encima para lamerle la cara. Logró calmarlo y quitárselo de encima después de un rato, la mascota se vio más interesada en un gato que pasaba en lo lejos y salió a correrlo como si fuese un cazador. Nuevamente en soledad se dio cuenta que no fumaba hace un rato largo.

Mataba por unos cigarros.

Cerró los ojos reposando su espalda contra las cajas que se encontraban a su derecha. Una serie de Jeeps pasaron rompiendo con el silencio que había en el lugar y cada tanto veía como soldados borrachos vomitaban en algún rincón.

Mataba por un trago, también.

Suspiró reiteradas veces a causa de sus vacaciones forzadas, si todo iba bien, al dia siguiente le quitarían todas las vendas y el proceso de curación entraría en la etapa final. Y pensándolo bien, un pequeño agujero en su pierna no lo sacaría del campo de batalla, más bien lo incentivaba a querer devolverle el favor al desgraciado que le disparó.

\- Hace un buen día, ¿No? - Unas piernas aparecieron en su campo visual y desde el suelo, levantó la vista encontrándose que esa enfermera tan molesta y rara.

Él odiaba el calor.

\- No lo llamaría buen día - Tanto la primavera como el verano le resultaban de espanto, prefería el frío y con él, las comidas calientes, la ropa pesada y no tener que estar sudando como un cerdo.

\- Tan jóven y tan cascarrabias, debería ser ilegal - La mujer, Karin, le tendió un paquete de cigarrillos y si bien no se lo dijo, le agradeció con la mirada pues su abstinencia no lo traía de buen humor - Los encontré junto a su cama, se le nota en la cara que anhela una pitada, Teniente - Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos a causa del polvo que volaba.

Daba igual, ya tenía lo que tanto quería.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando todo esto termine? - Karin abrió la boca nuevamente pronunciando una seguidilla de palabras que terminarían en forma de pregunta. Creando así una extraña atmósfera de conversación forzada.

\- Volver al frente claro está - Contestó con cierto grado de obviedad ¿Acaso ella era tonta?

Sin comprender porqué, la enfermera de cabello rojo se echó a reír frente a él. Lo rectificaba: estaba loca.

\- ¡No eso! Cuando termine la guerra - Pronunció como pudo entre risas evidenciando su mala comprensión- Yo quisiera volver a mi ciudad natal, extraño a mi familia y poder dedicarme a vivir tranquila, alejada de los peligros. Supongo que también me gustaría casarme, eso aún no lo se con certeza - Le contó entusiasmada.

La verdad era que él, nunca se puso a pensar en profundidad que haría cuando el conflicto bélico terminase porque tampoco sabía de que manera iba a culminar. Su padre y madre se encontraban en Tokio, su hermano estaba retirado como héroe de guerra y en quien sabe donde; en síntesis él no tenia nada para hacer o querer. Si volvía a la capital, su vida se tornaría aburrida y monótona, pero si se quedaba en algún otro lugar, tarde o temprano sucedería lo mismo. Y ¿Casarse? Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza, en su mente él no servía para tener una familia y cuidar de ella.

\- No lo sé - Fue sincero con ella, el futuro poco le procupaba.

Un grupito de enfermeras salió de la tienda invitando a la mujer a su lado a comer. Ésta sin reparo lo saludó y se unió a ellas en la caminata hacia el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto Teniente! - Gritó desde una distancia considerable mientras sus amigas chismorreaban sobre que hacía ella con él. Y así generando una serie de hipotesis tales como que la enfermera y él, mantenían una relación.

Abrió el paquete de cigarros y colocó uno en su boca, manoteó el encendedor de su bolsillo y se dispuso a observar la nada misma.

Cambió de posición unas cuarenta veces, pasó de observar a los ancianos caminar para posar su vista en una casa que parecía destinada a desmoronarse en cualquier momento; por primera vez desde que llegó divisó a un grupo de niños jugar con unas cintas atadas a un palo, corriendo de aquí para allá meciendo a la vara por el aire. Otros simulaban ser antiguos Samurais y chocaban cañas de bambú entre sí, imaginando unas Katanas milenarias.

Recordó entonces su niñez, rodeada de aburrimiento y obligaciones de adulto.

Su hermano mayor le llevaba cuatro años, rara vez compartía tiempo con él ya que desde muy jóven se vio envuelto en el ejército. Siempre supo que era el favorito de su padre y por esas mismas razones hasta sentía un poco de envidia. Después de todo su familia siempre fue una gran obra de teatro, de las dramáticas. Cuando milagrosamente tenía tiempo disponible para él, su hermano mayor se dedicaba a enfrentarlo; desde artes marciales a kendo, aún si el cariño que tenía para con él era inmensurable, un deje de rencor se guardaba en su corazón.

Todo el tiempo era comparado con Itachi por su padre; sus logros, que no eran pocos, se veían ofuscados por la admiración de su progenitor para con su primogénito. Aquel hombre siempre mencionaba que debía dejar de ser un niño y madurar de forma tal como lo había hecho su hermano. Debía llegar de la escuela y entrenar, debía obtener las mejores calificaciones y además, ingresar al ejército pese a su temprana edad. Claro que cuando lo logró no fue suficiente, él tenía 16 años recién cumplidos y su hermano lo había logrado tan solo a los 13 años. Entonces supo que quizás nunca lograría alcanzarlo y que la aprobación de su padre para con él jamás la vería grabada en sus ojos.

Rememoro cuando en su décimo cumpleaños su padre lo regañó por hacer una rabieta. Aún en el día de su nacimiento, la familia se negaba a reconocerle algún logro. Fugaku, tal como se llamaba su padre, lo ignoró durante todo el día; de forma insolente ingresó al despacho que tenía en su casa y le gritó por no haber estado ahí, junto al pastel que su madre cocinó con mucho esmero para el disfrute de todos.

'Deberías dejar de ser tan infantil, Sasuke' Le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera a los ojos, que mantenía pegados en un papel que al parecer, era más importante que su propio hijo.

Aquello lo sacó de sus cabales y simplemente lo insultó mientras de un manotazo arrojaba el tintero de cristal que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, al piso. Los trozos de vidrio y su contenido se desparramaron cual sangre sobre la alfombra que decoraba el lugar.

'¡Gran hijo de puta!' Escupió sin pensarlo, Fugaku no se hizo esperar y de un golpe, lo sentó en el piso. A partir de ese incidente, su relación se fue deteriorando, al punto tal de casi ni dirigirse la palabra.

Y de lo único que se lamentaba, era de la expresión que su madre, Mikoto, le mostró cuando lo vio con la cara golpeada.

Intentó que su enojo se disipara lo más rápido posible, ella no deseaba que sus hijos guardasen rencor en su corazón.

'No se le da bien mostrar sus emociones, pero cuando estamos solos y nadie nos oye, no para de hablar de lo orgulloso que está de ti' Le explicó mientras la acariciaba la cara roja por el golpe.

Siempre se preguntó como una mujer como ella, había terminado con alguien como su padre. Su personalidad era tranquila, rara vez levantaba la voz, salvo en esas ocasiones donde gritarle a alguno de sus hijos era solamente para alentarlos a ser mejores personas. Ella invertía casi la totalidad de su tiempo en acompañarlo a él, poniéndose firme cuando quería irse a jugar sin haber realizado sus tareas.

Su madre fue la única que durante toda su vida intentó juntarlo con su padre. Recordó como en varías ocasiones las cuales él le planteaba que su padre lo odiaba, ella tenía algo bueno para decirle.

'Tu hermano es tu hermano y tú eres tú, pero tu padre siempre se ha preocupado mucho por los dos' Ciertamente en su momento le creyó pero como siempre, todo era una mentira. Y no la culpaba, su mayor deseo era que sean una familia unida.

Podía afirmar que había pasado más tiempo en el campo de batalla que junto a su padre.

* * *

Tenía hambre.

Y lo sabía porque su estómago insistía en recordarle que no probaba bocado desde el día anterior. Iba a prepararse una buena merienda de no ser por el torpe rubio que la chocó a la salida de la despensa, desparramando dos gloriosos litros de leche.

Pero dicen que lo que la vida te quita, te lo devuelve por otro lado y con intereses: un saco de arroz y una bolsa repleta de verduras en la esquina del cuarto la tentaban a prepasarse una sopa digna de un rey.

Encendió la garrafa con una cerilla que sacó de una pequeña caja de madera; una vez encendida sopló el palillo que era descartable. Acomodó una olla de metal y procuró preparar un caldo de verduras que acompañaría con una ínfima porción de arroz, porque la bolsa debía durar lo suficiente como para comer durante un buen tiempo.

El caldo tenía algunas papas, de algún lugar sacó unas hojas de acelga y en la misma bolsa que le había entregado el soldado horas antes, encontró dos zanahorias que cortó en cubitos y los sumergió en la preparación.

Revolvió reiteradas veces sintiendo como el vapor le golpeaba la cara.

Echó una pizca de sal y con un cucharón se sirvió una porción no tan abundante.

Tomó de un sorbo algo del líquido con sabor a verduras que tenía el tazón. Con los palillos pescó reiterados cubitos de zanahoria, que le encantaban. Algunas hojas de acelga flotaban en el mar de sopa y no tardó en comerlas; se decepcionó al masticar un pequeño trozo de papa y darse cuenta que estaba un poco cruda. Su sopa ya no era tan perfecta.

Pretendía tomar algo caliente, estiró la mano, estando aún sentada, hacia la tetera que emanaba vapor por uno de sus orificios. La misma estaba repleta de té verde recién elaborado.

Cuando la tomó por la manija de paja que ésta poseía, un estruendo azaroso en las cercanías de su casa hizo que la soltara en el aire, mientras caía la pieza de porcelana blanca, el té se esparcía libremente cayendo al vacío.

Ella se tiró al suelo cubriendose con sus propios brazos, del susto. Tardó varios segundos en comprender que debía levantarse y moverse hacia un sitio seguro donde nada la pudiera lastimar. El problema es que ningún sitio era seguro.

Un segundo estruendo la hizo temblar con más fuerza, entonces oyó las sirenas de emergencia que se colaban por todos los rincones con su sonido tan familiar. Aquello la devolvió a la realidad de la cual estuvo absorta y logró ponerse en pie.

Clavó sus talones desnudos en el suelo decorado con un tatami ya grisáceo debido a los años que tenía. Corrió hacia la puerta de su casa pero antes de tomar el pomo de la misma, giró por donde había venido y en unos segundos alcanzó la precaria biblioteca que intentó construir; de un manotazo agarró todos los libros que consiguió a base de mucho esfuerzo y nuevamente, abrazada a ellos, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Se sorprendió cuando del otro lado, la situación era distinta. En su mente, cientos de soldados Americanos habían ingresado al centro de la ciudad arrasando con cuanta vida se les cruzara. Pero no, el fuego iluminaba el cielo ya oscuro por la noche que aún era jóven. Vio a varios de sus vecinos correr con cubetas llenas de agua directamente hasta donde parecía ser el foco del incendio.

Dudó varias veces si acercarse y comprobar con sus ojos la tan temida realidad. No obstante, dejó la cobardía a un lado, meditó que hacer con sus preciados tesoros y optó por esconderlos en algún sitio que no le llamase la atención a los curiosos.

El olor a pólvora le rozó la nariz acompañada por el viento que la arrastraba.

Trotó conteniendo la respiración a causa del pánico que la abordaba en esos momentos; mientras movía sus pies descalzos sobre la tierra, levantó la mirada directamente hasta la gran columna de humo que se erguía cual gigante entre las casas. ¿Acaso fue un ataque? Palideció pensando en las posibilidades de que un avión bombardero esté sobrevolando Hiroshima.

Nuevamente, la gente corría a su lado, cargando agua en distintos recipientes. Una multitud se estaba agolpando contra la pared de lo que solía ser un hotel.

Se detuvo en seco al presenciar la tercera explosión; vio como la gente que antes se acumulaba en un sector, corría despavorida hacia ella, tal y como lo hacían los insectos cuando se sentían amenazados. Rehén del miedo, se agachó y tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, los empujones y pisotones no se tardaron en aparecer a su alrededor pero pocas intenciones tenía de moverse.

'Vamos a morir, vamos a morir hoy' Repetía en su cabeza la idea que le rondaba constantemente.

Una mano la tomó del brazo jalandola hacia la superficie como si de un ahogado de tratase; enfocó la vista en el oportuno rescatista que era nada más y nada menos que el soldado Uzumaki.

Él también temblaba como una hoja.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí tirada! - La miró fugazmente con sus dos orbes azules al mismo tiempo que la sacudía en un claro intento de despertarla, su cara debía ser lo más cercano al horror.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! - Ella lo tomó también por el brazo, apresándolo para sostener todo su peso contra él, ya que sus dos piernas flaqueaban como barriletes de papel. Investigó con la mirada a su alrededor, no divisaba soldados pero eso no significaba que allí arriba, sobre sus cabezas, no estén tramando algo.

\- No lo se, simplemente uno de los depósitos estalló y comenzó el revuelo - Escupió lo más calmado que pudo. Lo vio tomarse la cabellera rubia que se le pegaba a la frente por culpa del sudor que emanaba su cuerpo - ¡La pólvora! - Rugió asustado, dirigiendo la mirada al depósito que se veía envuelto en llamas; iba a volar por los aires si las cajas que contenían la pólvora eran alcanzadas por el fuego. Allí dentro también descansaban las municiones de los tanques, que si alcazaban una temperatura demasiado alta, se detonaban.

Se soltó del agarre del jóven y salió disparada cual flecha en cortando el viento; su urgencia de apagar el incendio la llevaron sin pensarlo hasta el lugar que crujía entre las brasas al rojo vivo. Algunos ciudadanos insistían en echar agua mediante baldes, pero no resultaba pues la magnitud del evento era demasiado.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cara, frustrada sin saber que demonios hacer; sabía que bajo presión le costaba funcionar mentalmente al 100%

Giró sobre su propio eje buscando con la mirada alguna posible solución al pequeño gran problema que tenía frente a ella. Ésta vez, un cuarto estallido la tiró al suelo, dándole la cara de lleno contra el pavimento; pero la explosión no provenía del recinto, sino que desde las alturas se escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de las turbinas de un avión. Esos malditos estaban queriendo aumentar el desastre. Claro estaba que su intención no era dejarlos bajo una lluvia de explosivos, al menos no por el momento.

El cielo se halló vacío nuevamente.

La arrastraron tomándola de su ropa; no tuvo tiempo para protestar ya que la estructura de concreto que sostenía al depósito comenzaba a desmoronarse. Los cascotes cayeron a unos metros de su cuerpo tembloroso bañado en hollín; buscó desesperada al soldado rubio imaginando que había quedado bajo los escombros y el fuego. La volvieron a sacudir llamando su atención.

Los pitidos de sus oídos parecían no querer abandonarla, no comprendía que le decían.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! - El Teniente Uchiha le gritaba desde el fondo de su garganta, apretandole la cara entre sus manos; él por su parte, sostenía una mueca de dolor sobre la suya. Lo examinó con su mirada comprobando que su aspecto era similar al de ella y en el recorrido de sus ojos se topó con una mancha roja en su pierna.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada pensando que estaba mortalmente herido.

\- Teniente…¡Teniente su pierna! - Comenzó diciendo en un tono tranquilo hasta que otra mancha roja surgió debajo de la tela.

\- Calma, no es nada - La movió alejandola unos metros más. El Uchiha apretó su agarre sobre su piel sin saber ella lo que realmente estaba pensando - Mierda. - Apuntó la vista en la misma dirección en la cual sus ojos negros se posaban, pero no vio nada. Iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero Naruto se acercó hasta ellos agitado por la ingesta de humo.

Había intentado apaciguar el incendio junto a las personas.

\- ¡Sasuke deberías estar en la carpa hospital! - Naruto reapareció en escena, la miró durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos pero no le dirigió palabra - No hay forma de apagar ésta mierda, Teme - El temor de una nueva explosión germinaba en cada uno de ellos.

El Teniente Uchiha no medió palabra, ya que de un rápido movimiento empujó al rubio y a ella, la apartó junto a él a medida que corría como podía a buscar refugio.

Una ola de balas de desplegó justo donde habían ocupado lugar hace instantes.

\- Go, go, go. Put your head on the ground- Oyó en un fuerte y claro inglés que por razones obvias no comprendió; desde su escondite, junto a la respiración de Sasuke, observó como unos soldados Estadounidenses les apuntaban a unos aldeanos, para luego tumbarlos al piso.

Iba a gritar pero la palma de su acompañante le tapó la boca ejerciendo presión sobre sus dientes.

También sintió como la humedad de la sangre de Sasuke le alcanzaba su ropa, manchandola en cada oportunidad que le daba; Su herida estaba brotando aquel líquido vital con demasiada insistencia. Movió los orbes verdes bajo la oscuridad del cantero en el cual se encontraban, sentía bajo su cuerpo pequeñas rocas que seguramente pertenecian a la estuctura que colapsó; las ramas de los arbustos se le incrustaron en el cabello, tirando de el. El jóven Naruto les hacía señas desde un costado, oculto bajo un jeep estacionado.

Olía el miedo en el aire, ¿Dónde se encontraban los soldados Japoneses? ¿Por qué esos hombres lograron entrar en la ciudad tan fácil? Levantó su cara chocando la mirada con la de Sasuke que buscaba una efímera posibilidad de salir con vida se aquello, balbuceaba incongruencias y palabras que no comprendía. No sabía que decir, en su cabeza ya estaban muertos.

Se hizo chiquita bajo el cuerpo del Teniente y comenzó a llorar mordiéndose la piel interna de su boca para no emitir sonido. Pequeñas convulsiones la sacudían mientras las lágrimas le quemaban la cara; realmente iban a morir. Los encontrarían y cuando eso sucediera, primero se cobrarían a Sasuke, luego la violarian para terminar con su vida de un certero disparo en su frente. Se arrugó aún más conteniendo la respiración por miedo a que el sonido de la misma los delatase.

Por su parte, los músculos del Teniente Uchiha estaban tan tensos como una cuerda de amarre. Los cuales crujieron sobre su cuerpo cuando comenzó a llorar. Él tenía los dedos clavados en la tierra y le produjo dolor el imaginar como su piel se estaba desescamando a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre los mismos.

Tambaleó la mirada hacia ella, susurrando.

\- Shh, no son muchos, tal vez unos doce - Le dijo bajito junto al oído derecho, en un claro intento de procurar calmar el ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo su organismo - Es tan simple como conseguir un arma y los acabaremos - Mencionó para si mismo, mientras giraba la cabeza hasta donde estaba Naruto, esperando establecer contacto con él.

\- Vamos a morir - Esa idea seguía implantada en su cerebro, negándole otra perspectiva para con su futuro.

\- No, no lo haremos. Al menos no hoy. - Se separó de ella para arrastrarse en dirección al soldado Uzumaki; se sintió morir cuando el agarre que él le proporcionaba desapareció, abrazando al vacío que había dejado, una nueva oleada de miedo la ahogó.

El Teniente no le dijo nada y simplemente se alejó.

Lo vio moverse con el cuerpo a tierra lentamente, su pierna herida actuaba con resentimiento debido al dolor y aquello lo volvía aún más lento.

Intentó pegar su cuerpo al suelo, más de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando justo frente a su escondite, unas botas se posaron: un Americano. Intentó no llorar del miedo, rogaba en lo profundo de su alma que rápidamente se terminara el infierno en el cual se había metido sin quererlo. Si debía pasar a mejor vida, imploraba que fuese rápido.

Volteó hacia donde se suponía que tanto el rubio como el Uchiha se encontrarían. Sus pulmones se cerraron un poco más al comprobar que no estaban donde debían estar y que explicitamente la dejaron a su suerte. Si bien no oía nuevas voces en inglés, suponía que la cantidad de soldados era la suficiente como para reducir a un grupo importante de personas.

Desde su posición podía notar los cañones de los fusiles que colgaban en los hombros de los soldados. Temió por su vida una vez más cuando otros dos militares Estadounidenses se acercaron hasta donde ella intentaba pasar desapercibida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando disminuir el dolor de cabeza que pretendía sumarle un problema más.

Un griterío la sacó de su trance, y casi muere de un síncope al ver como uno de los soldados que se había acercado recientemente caía muerto frente a sus ojos verdes ya cristalinos.

Quería levantarse y salir corriendo.

Y así lo hizo, de forma inconsciente se irguió de entre los arbustos; delatándola como posible enemigo. No tardó en acumular la velocidad suficiente como para salir corriendo mientras sorteaba cuanto escombro se cruzara en su camino intentando derribarla.

Más disparos se oían a sus espaldas, no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella en realidad era un blanco en movimiento o si soldados Japoneses pretendían aniquilar a cuanto extranjero rondara esa zona.

Estuvo cercana a trastabillar reiteradas oportunidades. Continuó su carrera a lo largo de la calle que daba al depósito sumido en llamas; no le dedicó ni dos segundos de su tiempo o lucidez al estado del mismo y siguió intentando mantenerse con vida: su objetivo era alejarse de aquel infierno.

La agitación se manifestaba sobre su cuerpo, el aire le faltaba y sus piernas se sentían saturadas de tanto correr.

Un arma erguida hacia su cabeza la hizo frenar de golpe; todas las emociones que no florecieron durante su travesía se morían de ganas por quemarle los ojos, frente a ella, un soldado un tanto desalineado le apuntaba. Retrocedió unos pasos reconociendolo como posible amenaza, su accionar alertó al Estadounidense que no tardó en amedrentarla.

\- Be quiet or i'll shoot - La voz rasposa del hombre le tocó los oídos, no comprendía lo que él le decia pues no hablaban el mismo idioma; volvió a retroceder unos pasos intentando buscar una vía de escape - Put your hands on the floor! - Le gritó violentamente, asustándola aún más cuando de un suave movimiento le quitó el seguro al arma que portaba.

¡No le entendía! ¡Simplemente no le entendía!

Una vez retraído el pequeño pestillo que la separaba de la muerte comprendió que debía correr. No tardó en darse a la fuga, y dándole la espalda volvió a escapar de su tan trágico destino.

En el silencio espontáneo que se había generado, supo que él había jalado el gatillo.

El impacto de bala le entró por la espalda; el dolor la tiró al piso y no le dio tiempo a tomar una bocanada de aire, el sabor metálico de su sangre le inundaba la boca. No lloraba a causa del miedo, lloraba a causa del dolor que se esparcía a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

La grava crujía con cada paso que el hombre Estadounidense daba sobre el suelo, no tardó en sentirlo cerca y a sus espaldas pues un escalofrío se encargó de notificarla. Le había apoyado la punta de su fusil en su cabeza, desde atrás.

Otra vez el seguro fue quitado y para hacer más largo su sufrimiento, movió el cañón a lo largo de su cuerpo que convulsionaba por la pérdida de sangre.

\- I said 'quiet' baby - Rió tomándose de la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón, la hizo chillar cuando hundió el arma en el agujero que dejó la bala.

\- No entiendo…por favor, no entiendo ¡No entiendo! - Giró la cabeza hacia él con el terror grabado a la fuerza sobre su piel, le estaba suplicando presa de la angustia y la miseria, apelaba a la misericordia de un extraño que pretendía asesinarla a sangre fría.

Nuevamente movió el arma, justo hasta su pierna izquierda y como si le resultase divertido, jaló el gatillo.

Otro disparo a quemarropa se depositó en su pierna y ésta vez, un grito de muerte salió volando por su garganta. Ardía, quemaba, le estaban arrancando la piel a los tirones y retorciéndole los músculos. Lloró a más no poder.

La risa de aquel ser despiadado parecía no tener final.

\- Bye bye - Ésta vez, si iba a acertarle un gran disparo en su rosada cabeza. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo pase.

Es curioso, el dolor nos hace más fuertes.

* * *

Naruto fue hábil en escabullirse debajo de un Jeep; él como pudo y sin que lo noten, dejó a la niña que parecía no oír lo que le decía y se movió hasta donde se ubicaba su rubio compañero.

Les costó mucho llegar hasta la armería que se hallaba tan solo a cincuenta metros, si bien no eran un número considerable, estaban armados hasta los dientes con fusiles automáticos Browning M1918 los cuales podían reproducir una ráfaga de 300 disparos continuos por minuto. Y sabía por experiencia propia que los Yankees portaban granadas MK 2 y alguna que otra carabina M2 calibre 7mm, muy posiblemente.

Una vez frente al cobertizo que actuaba como armería secundaria, Naruto le propinó una patada a la puerta de madera que los separaba de su libertad; entraron a los tropezones sumidos en la oscuridad. Tomaron lo primero que tuvieron a mano y se echaron unos cuantos cargadores en los bolsillos.

Acordaron en dispararle a cuanto ser extraño se les cruzara, no tendrían piedad pues no tenían idea de como estaban localizados, o cuantos eran. Entonces, si tenían posibilidades de reducir el número, pues bienvenido sea. Naruto fue al frente, después de todo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones físicas; comentó que se acercaría al cuartel general en un intento de averiguar que demonios estaba sucediendo. Él, por su parte volvería al punto de inicio, después de todo había gente que fue tomada como rehén; y además, la niña inpertinente debía estar congelada del miedo.

Se separaron en una calle que se dividía en dos, se miraron y desearon suerte con la mirada.

Mordiéndose la carne de su boca, pues la herida si bien no había sanado por completo, aún le dolía. Le resultaba aparatoso el tener que moverse sin las muletas pues no tenía una muy buena base de apoyo y cada tanto, sus extremidades amenazaban con tirarlo al suelo. Palpó su bolsillo recordando cuantos cargadores tomó y sin dudarlo le quitó el seguro a su arma; debía disparar lo más rápido que podía.

La acción comenzó cuando una bala proveniente de su arma fue a parar al cráneo de un Estadounidense, pronto éste cayó al piso sin vida y sus dos compañeros, atemorizados, intentaban encontrar la fuente del disparo. Agudizó la mirada, allí debía estar Sakura, o al menos eso creía.

Terminó por efectuar otros dos disparos, no sin antes ver como el chico Inuzuka aparecía por el flanco derecho, propinando una lluvia de balas.

'Maldito loco' pensó mientras observaba a los civiles escondersr para no morir en el intento por sobrevivir. Ante la balacera, unos cuantos Yankees intentaron responder al ataque, pero de poco les sirvió pues cuando levantaron la mirada, su muerte ya estaba pactada.

Rengueando se movió hasta los arbustos que momentos atras, lo ocultaban a la niña y a él. Movió el cadáver con una patada y se sorprendió al ver que no había ni un mínimo rastro del cabello rosado. Buscó más en profundidad pensando que tal vez ella se había asustado tanto que se fundió con el suelo de tierra. Pero no, no había nada.

Agitó la cabeza intentando olvidarse por el momento de ella. Continuó caminando y buscando entre los rincones a algún civil que necesitase de su ayuda. Casi le dispara a una figura que se movió frente a él de manera sospechosa; después de todo la oscuridad no lo estaba ayudando a discernir.

\- Más cuidado imbécil, casi te disparo - El jóven en cuestión era Rock Lee, aquel escuincle que encontró descansando bajo la sombra ni bien llegó a Hiroshima. El muchacho se mostraba nervioso, tal vez porque su participación en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era casi nula, diría que no tenía habilidades teniendo en cuenta como tomaba el arma. Le temblaban los codos y no podía disimular.

Rock Lee tragó fuerte la saliva que se le acumuló en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que su accionar resultó inpertinente.

\- T-t-eniente Uchiha - Bajó los hombros relajando su cuerpo, grave error.

Pensó en enviarlo a algún lugar donde no estorbase, estaría medianamente seguro y también, no lo jodería a él. Recordó como Inuzuka abrió fuego de forma irresponsable y comprendió que tal vez ambos se aplacarian juntos.

\- Ve a buscar a Inuzuka, los quiero resguardando la armería - Rock Lee levantó sus dos cejas pobladas mientras afianzaba el agarre sobre su fusil, no lo cuestionó ni refutó, corrió como una gacela a buscar a su compañero, agradeciéndole en silencio al Teniente Uchiha.

Una vez solo, intentó coordinar lo mejor que pudo su andar; no alcanzó a dar diez pasos que un grito infernal lo golpeó dentro de su cabeza. Contuvo la respiración buscando de donde provenía el sonido; siempre fue muy bueno ubicándose en situaciones de riesgo. Su intuición, que era muy buena, lo empujaba a seguir caminando por aquella calle que ahora, se encontraba deshabitada y con algunos cadáveres sobre sus veredas; observó el suelo buscando algunas pistas de la niña pero el resultado fue nulo.

Otro grito de clemencia lo alertó de sobre manera, esa voz se le coló por las entrañas dándole ganas de vomitar. El estómago se le cerró de un momento a otro y la boca le sabía amarga. Podía oler la sangre.

Apresuró el paso como pudo, rodeando la esquina de la cual un olor metálico a muerte se asomaba. Vio dos cuerpos, uno tendido en el suelo quieto como una piedra; el otro, de pie, estaba en un posición bastante relajada. Incluso pudo ver como algo de humo salía de la boca del extraño. No dudó al ver la forma de aquel ser humano, no era de los suyos y eso lo volvía un potencial blanco.

Jaló el gatillo desde las sombras y con la puntería digna de un cazador, le perforó la cabeza desde atrás. El sujeto no tuvo tiempo ni de implorarle a su maldito Dios. Una vez seguro de que estaba muerto, se acercó para dilucidar el enigma que lo abrazaba junto a la oscuridad de la noche; de un momento a otro, los disparos cesaron y comprendió que todo el desorden por fin se había acomodado.

Lanzó el arma con una fuerza monstruosa cuando vio que el sujeto número dos además de estar bañado en sangre, era Sakura. Iba a tomarla para levantarla del sucio suelo pero notó como la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo mediante dos impactos de bala. El bastardo Americano no solo la torturó, además disfrutó de que ella sea una estúpida niña indefensa.

Intentó hablarle pero la mirada de ella estaba hundida en el dolor; sentía como poco a poco se iba marchando, lejos de sus manos. Le movió la solapa del kimono, obviando la desnudez de ella que se plantaba ante sus ojos con semejante acción. La mancha roja que antes se guardaba sobre la tela, ahora se alojaba sobre el hombro izquierdo; la bala la atravesó justo sobre su corazón. Dejó aquella porción de cuerpo al descubierto y bajó sus manos hasta la falda del kimono, nuevamente abrió las capas de tela y verificó que otro disparo se alojaba en su muslo.

Así como estaba e ignorando su propio dolor físico, la tomó en brazos y la levantó como pudo. La oyó quejarse y entre tanta mierda, eso era una buena señal, por lo menos aún se encontraba consciente.

Retornó por la calle principal, cruzándose a varias personas que le pedían ayuda, ignorandolos de forma automática mientras sentía como la sangre de ella le empapaba la ropa, aún en sus brazos la sacudió un poco, intentando mantenerla despierta.

\- Sakura, Sakura - La llamó y ella, pendiendo de un hilo fino llamado vida, buscó contestarle con sus ojos verdes secos de tanto llorar.

\- Hoy vamos a morir, Sasuke-kun - Un hilo de sangre se desparramó por su boca manchándole los dientes, él por su parte frunció el ceño apurando sus pasos y logrando casi correr, debía llegar hasta la carpa sanitaria a como de lugar.

\- No, no lo haremos, ya te lo dije - Repitió una vez más, para su sorpresa ella solo le sonrió y dejó de contestarle, un silencio sepulcral lo invadió y con ello, el temor de que su vida se haya apagado definitivamente.

Faltaban ocho cuadras y se le estaba volviendo un infierno.

Sintió como el camino se iluminaba a causa de unas luces potentes que se ubicaban detrás de él. La bocina no se hizo esperar y mucho menos la voz de su tan conocido compañero.

\- ¡Es Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! - El vehículo se dispuso a su costado manteniendo una velocidad muy reducida. Él se giró dejándose ver con el cuerpo que cargaba entre sus brazos adoloridos. La expresión de Naruto cambió a una de pánico y con el jeep en marcha, se lanzó hacia él para quitarle de encima a la jovencita que conoció horas antes - Mierda mierda, sube Teme, debemos llevarla - Le tendió una mano luego de dejar a Sakura tendida en uno de los asientos.

El rubio le indicó al conductor que se apresurara para llegar a la carpa sanitaria, rogando que Tsunade pudiera atenderla.

Se situó en la parte posterior del vehículo, sentía la vibración que hacía éste al pasar por algunos escombros enterrados en la calle casi inexistente. Tuvo que sostenerse para no caer del Jeep en movimiento y cuando intentó relajarse, el dolor de su herida lo tensó una vez más; bajó la mirada para encontrar que efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Ignoró el acontecimiento pues se lo esperaba y bañado en sudor, nervioso y algo incómodo, imploró arribar pronto a la enfermería.

Fueron las ocho cuadras más largas de su existencia.

Naruto se apresuró a tomar a Sakura, dejando en el asiento delantero una gran mancha de líquido carmesí que comenzaba a coagular. No lo esperó a él para salir corriendo en busca de la doctora Tsunade y su ayudante, Shizune. Por su parte, con lentitud y esfuerzo, comenzó a descender de aquel cascajo militar, un quejido salió de su boca cuando apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su extremidad. Se mordió la lengua reprimiendo el dolor y caminó hacia donde su amigo rubio había desaparecido con la niña. No tuvo que mover la cortina que funcionaba como entrada pues ésta ya se encontraba atada en un costado, por suerte no había muchos heridos, solo algunos soldados con heridas menores y un par de civiles golpeados.

Entonces la niña tenía una especie de mala suerte sobre ella.

Sopló para eliminar el olor a antiséptico que tanto odiaba, éste se le colaba por la nariz para anclarse a su cerebro y por consecuente, a su pobre estómago que no toleraba semejante aroma y amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar reiteradas veces. Se arrimó el borde de su camiseta con la boca, intentando crear una especie de barbijo improvisado. Desistió al ver que la tela no permanecía sobre su cara.

Reconoció los pies desnudos sobre una oxidada y antigua camilla, no lo dejaron pasar pues un enjambre de enfermeras rodeo al cuerpo de la muchacha. De un tirón de quitaron las ropas y procedieron a intentar estabilizarla. Tsunade no tardó en cruzar por la entrada, hecha una fiera.

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda han herido a una niña?! ¡Hijos de puta! - De un empujón tiró al suelo cuanto instrumento quirúrgico había sobre una pequeña mesita móvil. También apartó de un manotazo a las inexpertas enfermeras que trataban de hacer lo mejor que podían.

Todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio.

Buscó a Naruto con la mirada, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una cama intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Dudó sobre si acercarse o no, pero cuando menos se lo pensó, ya estaba a su lado. El Uzumaki lo vio con los ojos abiertos, siguió su mirada y comprendió que se posaba sobre su ropa, la cual estaba empapada en sangre.

\- Maté al bastardo que le disparó - Le anticipó colérico, era de cobardes dispararle a una mujer y mucho más lo era hacerlo a una niña. Él tenía las cosas muy claras, en la guerra 'Ni mujeres, ni niños'. Pero ese hijo de puta quería demostrar su virilidad frente a alguien que no podía defenderse, un gran y asqueroso cobarde.

\- Pensé que ella iba a ocultarse - Naruto negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de no haberle avisado que iban a volver por ella.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

\- Descubrí que es bastante impulsiva - Estaba en lo correcto, para ser tan joven ella profesaba un carácter explosivo y arrasador. Tardó en levantar la mirada hacia donde estaban las enfermeras, tal vez no quería mirar como una pila de gasas se acumulaba junto al cuerpo de la muchacha; sintió que esa escena le resultaba tempranamente familiar y recordó como hace una semana atrás o quizás dos, cargaba en su espalda a un jóven soldado moribundo.

Tal vez no quería aceptar que ella iba a morir, porque no era justo siquiera considerarlo. En las guerras quienes mueren son los hombres, no las mujeres. Hombres que de alguna manera u otra, se ofrecían a ser carne de cañón para defender a sus esposas, hijas, madres y hermanas. Hombres que aceptaban su futuro ya escrito dentro de un campo de batalla y que a ciencia cierta, sería donde su muerte se gestaria. A él no le molestaba asesinar soldados, nunca en su vida dudó un disparo; rara vez lo pensaba con profundidad y dedicación, él solo era un artilugio animal que jalaba un pequeño gatillo para continuar con su precaria vida. Pero ésta vez fue sutilmente diferente, no solía experimentar satisfacción al reventarle la cabeza a alguien, cosa que lo descolocó por completo.

¿Había disfrutado de su acción?

Con la mente en frío pensó que la respuesta era clara y muy obvia: Si, lo había disfrutado. Y de tener oportunidad volvería a buscar el cadáver en descomposición de aquel bastardo y volverlo un colador. Le vaciaría todos los cartuchos que aún le quedaban en su bolsillo y de manera sádica lo bañaría con su orina, porque estaba fuera de si. La venganza si bien no es un sentimiento, es una defensa humana tan racional frente al miedo, que se sorprendía de sus deseos. La venganza no era más que el miedo y el odio mezclados intentando darle forma a aquella sensación de pánico que se le acumulaba en el pecho.

La venganza le daba una pequeña porción de satisfacción entre tanta miseria.

Reanudó su charla con Naruto, borrando la oleada de pensamientos que lo asaltaban; en soledad tendría tiempo para dilucidar sus más oscuras dudas.

La garganta seca de Naruto se aclaró con una leve tos qur lo venía molestando hace días.

\- La conocí en la mañana, choqué con ella mientras salía de una despensa. Ya sabes como soy…de torpe…tiré al suelo su compra - El sentimental rubio no detalló mucho como se dio el suceso, pero a él le generaba una curiosidad que le picaba - Insistí en comprarle algo nuevo, me costó convencerla ¿Sabes? Ella es muy terca - Reconoció Naruto con tan solo unas horas de haberla conocido.

\- Lo sé - Sonrió al acordarse del incidente en el cuartel de mala muerte.

\- Habríamos sido muy buenos amigos, ella me caía bien - Habló en pasado, como si su ser ya no fuese parte de este mundo.

Juraría que su sangre se agolpó en su cabeza súbitamente, enojado, furioso, colérico y enfermo de ira, asestó un golpe sobre la bronceada piel del rubio. Se trepó sobre él en la camilla donde se encontraba sentado, lo tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta y se lo acercó a la cara con claras intenciones de golpearlo nuevamente. Naruto intentó comprender que le sucedía y ni él mismo lo sabía pero, pensar en ella como un recuerdo lejano lo irritaba. Lo sacudió un poco antes de soltarlo para su propia suerte, no deseaba pelear con su compañero por una gran estupidez e incapacidad de controlar sus impulsos.

\- Ella no va a morir - Se levantó pidiéndole perdón de una forma inusual, sintiéndose culpable y transmitiéndole su arrepentimiento con la mirada.

No iba a morir, al menos no ese día.

 _¿Para qué sirven las guerras?_

* * *

Dimitria: ¡Mi primer review! Te lo agradezco! Y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. El final ya está escrito y en un futuro sabras si estabas en lo cierto o no :P ¡Saludos!

Merz: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! El personaje de Tsunade (así como su historia) tiene un capítulo casi entero ya destinado jajajaja. En cuanto a lo de las separaciones, entiendo y tenés toda la razón, voy a implementar algo porque al parecer las barras que fanfiction deja colocar, ya no están disponibles en la edición de copy&paste (me gustaría saber porqué, tal vez porque edito desde mi celular, pero no lo se con certeza) Muchas gracias por tu review


	3. 3 賭 - 'Kake' (Apuesta)

**_3\. 賭 - Kake (Apuesta)_**

Oh mierda.

Ojeó bajo cada sombra, roca y planta pero simplemente su mascota había desaparecido. No dejaba de llamarlo, esperando que de alguna manera u otra, el animal saliera de su escondite. Comenzaba a pensar que se había perdido definitivamente y ella lo quería demasiado, fue el regalo que le dieron sus padres para su séptimo cumpleaños, habían compartido ya dos años juntos y se negaba a despedirse del pequeño animal rosado.

\- ¡Tonton! ¡Ven cerdito cerdito! - Tenía una hoja de lechuga en su mano como si de un anzuelo se tratase, después de todo era la verdura favorita de Tonton.

Ya se estaba cansando, era invierno y su ropa no abrigaba mucho para lo que era el clima, además eran casi las seis de la tarde y en esa época del año el sol se ponía con rapidez para alumbrar con la oscuridad las calles. Suspiró pensando en dejar su búsqueda para el otro día, simplemente abandonó a la hoja de lechuga en el suelo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar. El viento soplaba y su cabello rubio corto prometía enredarse a como de lugar.

Su madre iba a regañarla, principalmente porque a ella no le gustaba que anduviera en las calles a tal hora y además sus fachas eran deplorables, de tanto arrastrarse por el suelo se había ensuciado todo el kimono que pasó de ser verde oliva a casi negro, a causa del barro.

Había nacido un 2 de agosto de 1895, tanto su padre como su madre le repetían que había sido un regalo de los dioses, pues junto con ella, la guerra Sino-Japonesa había concluido. Su nombre, intentaba recordarle como se ubicaba en el mundo, ella era como una cuerda de amarre; no lo entendía con sus diez años y no lo haría nunca. Seis años despues de su nacimiento, su hermano Nawaki llegó al mundo para ser extremadamente ruidoso. Vivir en Tokio a veces le resultaba inoportuno, ella prefería la calma del campo donde ni la brisa del viento podía molestarla y de forma infantil, culpó a la ciudad por arrebatarle a su compañero más querido, su cerdito. Porque estaba segura que el animal no se había escapado sólo ¡Alguien debió robarlo! Y ella encontraría al culpable para darle su merecido, así como los niños que la llamaron plana. Sus amigas se habían desarrollado a temprana edad y ella seguía igual que una tabla de lavar. Su progenitora sorprendida por su pregunta de "¿Cuándo me crecerán los pechos?" Sólo se echó a reir, alegando que todavía era muy jóven.

Entonces fue donde esos niños estaban y repartió golpes. Nadie se metía con Tsunade Senju, ni la hacían llorar.

Regresó a su casa y una vez en la entrada saludó con un suave "Tadaima", sólo la voz femenina de su madre se oyó en la cocina; su padre debía estar trabajando aún. Cenó en silencio buscando nuevas ideas para encontrar a Tonton, después de todo el no sabía ni regresar a casa solo, como los perros.

Revolvió con los palillos la sopa de miso que despedía mucho vapor pues estaba recién hecha, no se preocupó en terminarla o en esperar el postre, vio como su pequeño hermano solo se dedicaba a tirar el alimento al suelo, la tristeza que sentía le había borrado el hambre de su cuerpo y mente, en cambio un nudo se le había instalado en el estómago. Solo pidió permiso y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente con renovadas energías se despertó a primera hora, tomó el kimono más grueso que podía tener y se calzó las getas; la misión de rescate de Tonton comenzaba. Su casa daba a unas calles que estaban repletas de negocios tales como florerías o casas del té. Su rosado amigo debía estar oculto comiendo flores o robando dulces.

Tenía que pensar en positivo y conservar las esperanzas.

Su plan consistía en colarse por la parte de atrás de la florería, allí tenían un depósito en el cual realizaban los arreglos florales, por ende debía estar repleto de jugosas margaritas para su cerdito. Por suerte antes de salir corriendo de su casa, volvió a tomar algunas hojas de lechuga para tentar al pobre animal. Esperó a que los dueños del local estén ocupados así desviaban su atención a algo más, aprovechó que dos mujeres se acercaron a preguntar quien sabe que y pasó corriendo por el callejón que daba al depósito, no le fue necesario forzar la puerta pues ésta estaba sin seguro; desde el lugar se veía la parte delantera del local, asomó la cabeza por unos estantes para comprobar que los dueños aún seguían ocupados y comenzó a llamar al animal en voz baja, agitando la verdura.

\- Chh Tonton, cerdito - Susurró mientras echaba un vistazo detrás de unas cajas

Una voz un tanto masculina se colocó en la habitación, supo entonces que debía salir si no quería ser descubierta pero para su mala suerte, en el intento de sortear tantas cajas, terminó por tirar todo al suelo, dejándose en evidencia.

-Ahhh si, mi hermana dice que si algún día tiene una hija le pondra Shizune ¿Sabes? Es un nombre gracioso pero…que demonios - La voz se materializó en el deposito.

Un chico de cabello azul claro y ojos verdes se quedó estancado en la entrada al lugar, observando como todas las flores habían sido desparramadas por el suelo de madera, a su lado una señora mayor de cabello castaño la miraba en silencio de forma desaprobatoria, seguro estaban pensando que era una ladrona. Ella intentó nuevamente escabullirse pero el muchacho no le dio oportunidad al tomarla del brazo para detenerla.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - Sin intenciones de ser violento la samarreo ya que ella no le contestaba. Miró a su acompañante que negando con la cabeza se fue hacia la parte delantera de la floristería.

Le plantó su mejor sonrisa de inocente y suplicó que le tuviera compasión. Intentó explicarle que solo buscaba a su mascota y que no era ninguna ladrona de poca monta.

\- Con que es eso, ¿No era más fácil pedir permiso y ya? - Le preguntó mientras barría el desastre que ella dejó por todo el lugar en su fallido escape - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Indagó para luego darle una escoba e incitarla a barrer también, después de todo fue su culpa.

\- Tsunade - A secas contestó mientras de mala gana juntaba lo que ahora era basura, margaritas, crisantemos y rosas se encontraban aplastadas en el suelo, ya no servían.

\- Que nombre raro, mi nombre es Dan, Dan Kato -

Ella no le contestó.

Para ese entonces, fue la primera vez que vio a Dan, él tenía trece años y ayudaba en la florería local moviendo cajas y realizando pedidos. Gracias a su ayuda pudo encontrar a Tonton, quien se había esforzado en ocultarse durante todo ese tiempo en unas cajas de magnolias. Con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos, y comenzó a sentir que lo quería mucho más que como una simple amistad. Cuando ella cumplió quince años, nació la hija de la hermana de Dan. Ese día él se encontraba más contento de lo normal y fue a la primera que se lo contó.

Al fin y al cabo, la niña se llamaba Shizune, lo que la hizo reír pues fue el nombre que escuchó antes de conocerlo a él.

No olvidaría jamás cuando por fin juntó valor para declararle sus sentimientos, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y ella sentía que él la correspondería. Se había convertido en un hombre de buen corazón, amable y fuerte, un hombre que se preocupaba por quienes lo rodeaban y siempre intentaba crear una sonrisa radiante para todos.

\- Hoy estás rara - Le dio un mordisco a su almuerzo, el cual había sido preparado por ella; sabía que se lo comía por compromiso, ya que sus dotes culinarios eran terriblemente nulos.

\- Creo que tengo algo que decirte - Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió incapaz de pronunciar las palabras correctas, a diferencia de ella, él tenía el don de comprender que le pasaba a otra persona con tan solo mirarla y aquello la ponía más susceptible. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿O si la consideraba fea? Inconscientemente bajó su mirada hacia sus pechos, éstos habían crecido mucho en los últimos años y le daban mucha inseguridad en cuanto a su cuerpo, tal vez eran un detalle que a Dan no le agradaba.

Él rio.

\- ¿Acaso estás embarazada? - Bromeó sin saber ella que eso era considerado una broma y palideció, al instante puso el grito en el cielo y se encargó de negar aquella situación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - Se pausó reiteradas veces bajo la mirada de su compañero que parecía no querer despegarle el ojo de encima. Tomó aire y pensó "Ahora o nunca" - Dan, me gustas - Cerró los ojos esperando la obvia negativa por parte de él, pues se había preparado para lo peor.

Sin embargo, el muchacho la abrazó y le susurró al oído "Te has tardado mucho".

La felicidad en los humanos es una potente droga, los aisla y los convence de que nunca se terminará. La felicidad los ahoga, matandolos lentamente y disfrutando con ello; no avisa pero si traiciona y cuando menos lo esperamos, puede desaparecer. Aprovechar el tiempo es disfrutarla y apreciarla en cada momento de su existencia pero también es reconocer que podría ser la última oportunidad. Las risas y los llantos debían permanecer grabados en la memoria, las caricias y los gestos también. Incluso la textura de una manga o el olor de un cabello eran recuerdos importantes, ellos nos traerían la felicidad aún si debían obligarla.

\- ¿No puede ir otro? - Preguntó desde el borde de la desesperación, le faltaba muy poco para terminar sus estudios de enfermería y luego podrían casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia como tanto lo anhelaban.

Le acarició su cuello, del cual colgaba un pequeño collar con una piedra preciosa azul, él cual había pertenecido a su abuelo y a su hermano, ambos ya difuntos. Ella se lo regaló como sinónimo de la confianza y el amor que le profesaba.

-Lo siento, ésta vez es necesario - La miró intentando no llorar porque temía mentirle con la mirada, jurarle que regresaría vivo era un pacto con el diablo, pues no sabía cuantas posibilidades tenía - Más desde que murió mi hermana, tengo que defender a mi familia y mi familia también eres tu; debes prometerme que cuidaras a Shizune como si fuese tu propia hija - Aquella niña era lo único que albergaba el recuerdo de su fallecida hermana menor.

Imploró y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¡Por favor Dan! ¡Debes quedarte! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también! -No quería, no podía, no debía.

Su pequeño hermano había muerto un tiempo atrás, maldecía a cada instante a aquella ciudad que no dudaba en arrebatarle lo más preciado para ella. La noticia de la muerte de Nawaki le arrancó una parte de su corazón, habían encontrado su cuerpo junto a un campo minado. Testigos dicen que lo vieron correr hacia allí sin prudencia alguna, el resto es historia. Dan se había encargado de retrasar su servicio militar lo más que pudo solo por ella, siempre le comentaba que no soportaría otra pérdida y que debía pensar en su sobrina, quién ahora era huérfana también.

Tal vez ignoró su llanto porque de lo contrario él también se quebraría, ambos sabían que había un deber que cumplir y que ninguna razón del mundo seguiría retrasando lo inevitable. Él debía marcharse para contribuir con el ejército y ella, debía quedarse para resultar útil cuidando heridos. Tenía casi 26 años cuando lo vio partir con el miedo aferrado a su espalda, él tenía 29 y toda una vida por delante.

Se aferró a la niña que también lloraba a su lado, ambas lloraban de tristeza porque por segunda vez, sentían a la muerte golpearles la puerta.

Cada vez que sonaba la sirena de emergencias, le rogaba a todos los dioses que su amado no estuviera entre los heridos o los muertos, le tocó vivir en primera persona como los soldados volvían ausentes y casi muertos, desangrados y desmembrados a causa de la guerra en la cual estaban envueltos. Las primeras veces temía realizar amputaciones porque no se sentía preparada sin embargo tampoco deseaba verlos morir. Con el tiempo aprendió a volverse más cruda y visceral, entendió que en sus manos caían las vidas de las personas y no podía darse el lujo de dudar.

Pero nunca digas nunca.

Llevaba casi siete meses sin verlo, y a veces se le presentaba en sueños. La noche anterior la visitó y no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó. Se levantó bien temprano para ir a su puesto en el hospital y se llevó la sorpresa de que el día había estado muy tranquilo, la invitaron a jugar a las cartas y a decir verdad, ella siempre perdía las apuestas. No por nada la llamaban 'La legendaria perdedora'. De hecho entre sus compañeros de hospital, alegaban que si ella ganaba, era de mal augurio.

Ese día para la sorpresa de todos, ganó.

No pasaron más de seis horas que nuevamente la alarma de emergencia sonó y con ella, la angustia se le instaló en su estómago. Otra vez la incertidumbre generada por el miedo a que Dan estuviera entre los heridos, pero ese día era diferente, la intensidad con la cual la sentía era desopilante. Le estaba comiendo las vísceras como si de un parásito se tratase, su estómago le estaba generando un molesto reflujo que la incitaba a vomitar.

Rápidamente por protocolo un tumulto de enfermeras se preparó para atender a los pacientes, muchas pasaban corriendo y a los empujones debido a que al parecer, casi todos estaban en grave estado. Para ella el tiempo se congeló cuando vio una camilla que trasladaba a un hombre, pero aquello no fue lo que la descolocó, su mano estaba suspendida en el aire, sosteniendo el collar que ella conocía muy bien. Totalmente bañado en sangre.

Se lo estaban llevando lejos, lejos de ella.

Presa de la desesperación corrió empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzara, no pidió perdón por los golpes y bañada de lágrimas suplicó tan solo estar equivocada. El último tramo de pasillo le pareció eterno, de un manotazo quitó a las dos enfermeras que estaban atendiendo al soldado y casi vomita al verle la cara.

Era su Dan.

Y estaba completamente destrozado, pero con la suficiente fuerza para sostener aquel collar que con tanto amor le había otorgado. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía maldita, maldita por todas las cosas malas que le sucedían y maldita por no tener paz en el mundo. Lloró sobre él al momento que se le abalanzó para abrazarlo, podía sentir el olor a metal mezclado con sangre contra su cara pero no le importó. Quien iba a ser su esposo en algún futuro a duras penas podía articular palabra, él estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

De manera rápida le arrancó la ropa mientras le hablaba para mantenerlo con un pie en éste mundo. Le contó lo grande que estaba su sobrina y que algún día ella iba a ser una gran persona como su tío. Entre risas mezcladas con llanto le mencionó que Tonton le había devorado unos libros solo por maldad.

Él solo la miraba fijamente mientras movía la mano que contenía el collar cerca de su corazón.

La estaba dejando.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, no sabía que podía hacer o tocar, como evitarle la muerte; su mente no estaba reaccionando y sus movimientos se volvieron inoportunamente torpes - No, no, no de nuevo, por favor - Presionó sobre la herida con unas gasas mientras otras enfermeras buscaban como parar la hemorragia que contenía en la pierna. Mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos verdes y luego tomó acción sobre el cuello del hombre, la chaqueta que tenía estaba muy manchada en esa zona.

Cuando la quitó, sintió que iba a vomitar.

El cuello tenía un gran corte sobre la yugular. Él había intentado realizarse un torniquete con algún trapo que encontró, ni bien lo quitó la sangre comenzó a brotar de forma incesante. Puso sus manos sobre él, rogándole a los dioses que por una vez en su vida, no la castiguen de tal manera.

\- Dan, no me dejes - Insistió apretando aún más, pero la vida de él se estaba agotando pues no había solución para semejante corte - Te lo suplico, por favor - Comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, sus lágrimas caían sobre la cara de su amado, notó que éste también lloraba como podía, de alguna manera u otra, él ya lo había comprendido. Iba a dejar éste mundo.

El corazón iba a salirle por la boca a causa del dolor que estaba experimentando. Finalmente él dejó de respirar para quedar con sus ojos verdes abiertos, mirándola en la eternidad. Entonces se vio repleta de sangre, bañada en muerte y angustia. Las manos le temblaban y no comprendía porqué el destino se empeñaba en dejarla sola. Se tiró a un lado de la camilla, tomando la mano de él que ya se había vuelto fría. Le acarició los dedos y le quitó el collar que le había regalado.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo tendida en el suelo, si fueron minutos u horas. Pero todos oían el dolor de la jóven Tsunade, que lloraba desgarrandose el corazón con cada lágrima.

El tiempo pasó y con el, sus emociones se fueron lavando hasta no quedar nada.

Al poco tiempo de la muerte de Dan decidió marcharse de Tokio, lugar de sus peores pesadillas y vivencias, no miró atrás cuando junto a Shizune, dejaron aquel infierno que solo pretendía ahogarlas. Desaparecieron de un día para el otro, no avisaron a donde se iban o como lo harían, simplemente se esfumaron junto a Tonton. Ella a pedido de Shizune la tomó como aprendiz, todo el tiempo que había pasado en soledad le sirvió para profundizar sus conocimientos en medicina, nunca más dejaría que una vida se le escapase de sus manos solo por no saber que hacer. También comprendió que muchas veces hay que sacrificar a unos para salvar a otros, y si bien era un acto despreciado por sus colegas, ella creía que era lo correcto. Participó en varios frentes de batalla, intentando honrar la memoria de su querido prometido, aún conservaba el anillo que él le había comprado sin que ella lo supiera, pretendía proponerle matrimono. Tristemente lo encontró una vez que desde el ejército le otorgaron todas las posesiones de su difunto amor.

Shizune era su mano derecha, ambas habían experimentado el dolor más cruel en tan poco tiempo, tanto que se entendían a la perfección. Como ella se volvió una mujer dura y visceral, su compañera, varios años menor que ella, se encargaba de ser el alma del grupo. Con los años adquirió un alcoholismo que muchas veces casi la deja en la ruina, una vez más, Shizune estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo. No recuerda muy bien como terminaron en Hiroshima pero estaba segura de que era el sitio perfecto para ella.

Y entonces, desde su llegada al lugar, se cumplían unos veinte años. Veinte años cargados de dolor y angustia que jamás la iban a abandonar, le seguirían los pasos hasta su tumba.

Por eso cuando se enteró que ingresaban a la niña que con la insistencia digna de una mujer terca como ella todos los meses le pedía ser su pupila, recordó con mal sabor en su boca a su preciado Dan. Más aún al verla tendida en la camilla con la mirada perdida en algún punto del universo, después de muchos años volvía a sentir ese malestar horrendo que le calaba hasta los huesos.

El miedo a la muerte.

* * *

Caminaba en círculos como uno de esos leones o tigres enjaulados que llevaban a las grandes cuidades como el elenco de un circo. Consideró que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, algo malo estaba sucediendo con él y no era simplemente la adrenalina que aún le corría por las venas luedo del reciente combate. No, era algo más oscuro y lleno de maldad agonizante.

Tuvo que salir de la carpa sanitaria casi corriendo, de lo contrario iba a someterse a una lluvia de golpes con su compañero. El cual en primer lugar había recibido un puñetazo de su autoría. Es que su mente se descolocó cuando el rubio insinuó que la chica estaba muerta. Lo que lo perturbó fue que, él había visto centenares de personas morir bajo las balas, explosiones o enfermedades de guerra. Entonces se cuestionaba que tenía de distinta una jovencita que a duras penas conocía y aquel millar de vidas humanas que observó desaparecer en el tiempo. Tenía la respiración agitada y su cabeza le dolía horrores, pensó profundamente en las posibilidades de que realmente estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, después de todo, cualquier ser humano era propenso a sufrir estrés postraumático.

Pero muy bien sabía él que no se trataba de eso.

¿Podía una persona qué no conocías instalarse en tu cerebro y volverte un completo animal descarriado? Tal vez sí. En especial cuando sentías cierta admiración, y no es que ocultase aquella sensación de orgullo que le generaba una mocosa. No, ella merecía ese reconocimiento porque era la única que en el maldito lugar, parecía saber que estaban en guerra. La única que realmente tenía los pies puestos en la realidad. Entonces entendió porqué lo sensibilizaba de la cabeza a los pies pensar que ella en éstos momentos, estaba muerta. De todos los jodidos habitantes del lugar, ella era la menos indicada para ocupar ese puesto. Y ciertamente era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de cuestionamientos en su cabeza, era la primera vez que consideraba que la vida era injusta con algunos.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien sostenía que todas las cosas pasaban porque tenían que pasar, estaba tratando de no ser racional por un momento. Le costaba horrores pero dento de sus posibilidades, hacía lo que podía. Intentó calmarse y pensar que, si la chica moría pues era lo que debía suceder y ya. Por otro lado, sentía que si ella moría era porque alguien verdaderamente la odiaba allá arriba.

Tampoco podia negar que se sentía un tanto culpable, su hubiera sido paciente tal vez podría haberle explicado que no debía temer, ya que iban a volver por ella, solo debía permanecer oculta, por su seguridad. Reconoció también que estaba enfadado por el hecho de no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con ella, de alguna manera u otra, irradiaba ese magnetismo que te obliga a ponerte de rodillas para conocer más sobre su persona, él quería conocer más sobre su vida y no porque justamente le sea una costumbre, por el contrario, rara vez se interesaba en alguien más que él.

Negó con la cabeza, Sakura estaba lejos de interesarle, solo le causaba curiosidad.

Miró con resentimiento a su pierna, por lo menos no le estaba molestando nuevamente pero el dolor si que lo jodió allá afuera, como en la carpa sanitaria todo era un desmadre decidió que para no estorbar con su pequeño inconveniente iría de nuevo a la casa que le habían asignado. Caminó con lentitud hacia el baño para tomar una ducha que se llevaría todo su cansancio físico, una vez dentro de la habitación se miró en el espejo que reposaba frente a él, observó como la sangre seca de aquella niña reposaba sobre su ropa toda sucia, eso le revolvió el estómago de una extraña manera. Procuró desvestirse para corroborar que efectivamente la sangre había llegado hasta su piel, las manchas se pintaban sobre su cuerpo como si alguien hubiera tratado de aferrarse a él para permanecer con vida.

Pues no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y no esperó a que el agua esté caliente, tembló un poco cuando las gotas frías le tocaron la piel, hasta retrocedió para luego reincorporarse debajo de la lluvia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando quitarse todo el barro y además, para procurar que se moje por completo. No tardó en recorrer su magullado cuerpo para barrer toda la sangre que tenía impregnada sobre su piel, la observó lavarse y bajar por sus piernas hasta perderse en el olvido mediante la cañería. Nuevamente su cabeza comenzaba a doler por tener pensamientos inoportunos, se maldijo alegando que ya debía dar por terminado el tema y regresar a su rutina cotidiana.

Tomó un jabón blanco y comenzó a retirar cualquier rastro de suciedad, se masajeo los hombros intentando calmar el dolor que lo acechaba. Pensó en la hora que debía ser, tal vez las dos o tres de la mañana, y también pensó en que esa noche no iba a conciliar el sueño. Enojado le pegó un puñetazo a la pared del baño que estaba revestida con unos azulejos color celeste claro y bufó al ver como los mismos se rajaban bajo su mano, aquello se lo iban a descontar de su salario.

Salió de la ducha y sintió como la brisa caliente se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, no procuró vestirse o secarse con una toalla pues con el calor que hacía prefería disfrutar esos momentos de frescura. No tardó en tenderse sobre la litera que rechinaba con cada respiro que daba y se concentró en observar al exterior ya sumido en una completa oscuridad adornada con algunas estrellas. Un recuerdo fugaz sobre su familia asaltó su mente pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró disiparlo, no quería incrementar su reciente malestar sumándole el drama familiar de siempre.

Se colocó un brazo sobre la cara, tapándose los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Algún que otro mosquito lo molestaba con su incesante sonido cerca de sus oídos; quería dormir, realmente lo necesitaba, pero una fuerza mayor lo obligaba a permanecer en el mundo de los despiertos y trasnochados. Entendió que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo ordenar sus ideas.

Aquel pensamiento de estar perdiendo la cordura lo visitó de nuevo.

Intentó justificarse que en la guerra, la mente suele hacer o generar conclusiones extrañas. Cualquier ser humano con el que trataste se convierte en alguien importante y de un día para otro tienes ideas que nunca antes tuviste. Volvía a repetir que Sakura solo le generaba curiosidad por el simple hecho de que le parecía extraña. ¿Por qué una niña se quedaba en medio de un desastre? Era más fácil huir y rehacer su vida en otro lugar, simplemente apartarse. Pero ella no lo hacía. Cuando la conoció poco le había llamado la atención pero al encontrarla con un arma frente a su cabeza y con la mirada decidida a no retroceder, una chispita se prendió en su interior, no era una persona común y corriente.

Se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Ella no dudó ni vaciló al mencionarle que sus padres habían muerto, él se esperaba tener que consolar a una mujer que lloraba a dos muertos pero no fue así. Era como si toda la situación le diera igual, como si estuviera aceptando todo lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Y si lo meditaba, todas las acciones de ella llevaban al mismo final, estaba de acuerdo con lo que le suceda.

No dudó en decirle que iban a morir, y si bien supo temblar de miedo debajo de él, supuso que era porque tan solo estaba asustada, pero no, lo que ella estaba deseando era que termine de una buena vez. Porque morir antes significaba no presenciar el desastre completo.

¿Ella realmente deseaba morir?

No, no podía ser eso. Se la notaba demasiado feliz como para que en su mente la oscura idea de la muerte se le esté instalando. Era algo más débil que la simple idea de morir. Algo más difuso que aún no se presentaba con total claridad.

Dicen que la conciencia nos separa de los animales, que nuestra sabiduría nos arrebata pero también nos da algo a cambio. Nuestro egoísmo no es tan sano como el animal, y con certeza busca llenar de ponzoña a los blandos corazones. La demencia del humano tal vez no es tan fácil de medir, pero si de ver, pues los cuerpos en descomposición daban una idea de que tanto se puede vender el alma al diablo. Algunos prefieren cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo pase, otros se visten de falsa modestia y solo fingen el bien común mientras arrebatan vidas a diestra y siniestra. El miedo es una concepción humana tan real, no es biológico, es casi siniestro. Y tanto nuestra conciencia como el entorno, juegan con nuestros sentidos para aturdirnos una vez más pues es más fácil vencer al enemigo que está de rodillas con la integridad rota a que seguir luchando con la fiereza que pregona la esperanza.

Entonces, tal vez entonces, podría comprender cuantos secretos guarda la mente humana, porque no todo es como lo percibimos y nada es cien por ciento seguro. Reconoció para sus adentros que algo en él estaba cambiando, no eran síntomas de enfermedad pero si le dolía justo sobre el corazón, de forma amable a veces y otras de forma violenta. La cordura debe ser tu mejor aliado porque por experiencia propia, él sabía que un paso en falso significaba terminar en el infierno de los perdidos. Aquellos que no soportaban los horrores cotidianos y se rendían facilmente a las tretas de la mente, donde el objetivo es dejar de oír a la muerte. No iba a admitir que sentía algo de miedo, por la posibilidad de que efectivamente estuviera desarrollando un mal en su interior, algo tan oscuro y sombrío que lo llevaría contra su voluntad hasta la autodestrucción. Pero lo sentía, estaba ahí, la sensación de sed de venganza le arañaba las paredes de su tórax para poder salir, una necesidad de sangre que en el absoluto silencio le repetía una y otra vez que debía matar. Porque del sufrimiento sacaría su alimento.

Tal vez en algún rincón de la noche logró dormir, acobijado por el sentimiento insistente de conocer la verdad, pero no aquella verdad universal, sino la verdad que vivía en el alma de Sakura; la cual no era ni tan pura, ni tan oscura.

Diría que soñó con su familia pero no era tan real esa afirmación, más bien soñó con su madre. A decir verdad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su mente le recreaba un sueño tan vívido. Y lo retrataba como tal porque aún sentía la suave caricia de su querida madre y el perfume a jazmines que frecuentaba usar. No estaría tan perturbado si no fuera por las tres suaves palabras que ella le susurró al oído antes de desvanecerse entre el fuego que lo abrazaba.

 _"Debes salir corriendo"_

Ciertamente su sueño transcurría en Hiroshima, porque al llevar la vista más allá de lo que era la representación de su madre, podía ver a la maldita cúpula Genbaku. Hiroshima estaba en llamas.

* * *

Un muy mal chiste sobre guerras se esparcía desde la radio hasta sus oídos. No tomó en cuenta como su mal humor aumentaba a medida que el cúmulo de idiotas que reían como cerdos le subían el volumen a aquel aparato del infierno. Golpeó varias veces el escritorio con la punta de su sandalia negra, buscando descargar su ira.

Le dolía la espalda y presa de la desesperación intentó darse un masaje en la zona lumbar, pero no mejoraba el panorama en lo absoluto. Miró sobre el escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentada, y sin quererlo enfocó su vista en una foto un tanto arruinada por el tiempo. No tardó en voltear el portaretrato para evitar verlo, pues le dolía el alma encontrar en aquel papel, esos ojos tan ausentes.

Desde luego que no quería recordar, o al menos no por el momento. Recargó todo su peso sobre sus brazos al colocarlos sobre el mueble y trató de ocultar su cara con su cabello rubio, que extrañamente se encontraba suelto. Se tomó un mechón para olerlo y pese a su deseo personal, le olía a hollín mezclado con antiséptico. Realmente estuvo durante toda la noche en la carpa hospital, tuvo que tomar serias decisiones en cuanto a la disponibilidad de camas, moviendo a los heridos de gravedad al hospital de la ciudad para cuidados intensivos.

En sus manos murieron dos, pero salvó a otros seis.

Dos que pesaban como mil, pues cada muerte se le quedaba impregnada en sus manos, la sangre de sus cuerpos aún se siente fresca y los lamentos retumban en su cabeza. Solo a ella le dedicaban el último respiro, y no tenían la oportunidad de decir "adios", nadie era tan afortunado en éste mundo tan corrupto por el odio y la avaricia. Le costó mucho trabajo comprenderlo.

Terminó de anotar en las actas de defunción los nombres de los nuevos cadáveres que descansarian en el cementerio local. Firmó cada una de las hojas finamente estampadas con unos ribetes dorados y sobre su firma, selló con tinta roja el logo de Hiroshima. Personalmente nunca le agradó esa forma de darle validez a la muerte.

En el hospital las reglas eran diferentes, debía usar ese ridículo gorro blanco y rojo, además no podía andar por ahí con su ropa favorita sino que, debía ocultarla bajo un saco blanco que le llegaba hasta mitad de la pierna. Algunos médicos estaban escandalizados porque su atuendo era inapropiado para una mujer y más para una médica. No saludó a sus compañeros porque después de todo ella era la jefa del hospital y por más que los directores la tuvieran controlada en cuanto a su vestimenta, no lo harían con su personalidad. Poco le importó quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, y el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol blanco que revestía el lugar se lo hizo saber a todo el mundo.

Abordó el pasillo principal que comunicaba a la recepción con la entrada, pudo ver la silueta de su fiel ayudante, Shizune. Se detuvo un momento para observarla desde lo lejos, desde la ausencia. Viendo como ella movía sus manos alterada, intentando ordenar el desastre que tenía entre todos esos papeles que la abrazaban constantemente. Sonrió al darse cuenta que eran polos opuestos y por consiguiente, tal para cual.

Ella era igual a como lo fue veinte años atrás.

Quería recordar solamente una parte, la parte que aún le permitía conservar la esperanza.

Sin parar de llorar entre recuerdos llevó la mirada hacia su costado, allí estaba la jovencita de cabello largo y negro, quien con la mirada clavada en el suelo se negaba a alzar la cabeza. Repitió en silencio aquel juramento que le había hecho hace muchos años atrás.

 _"Ahora somos tu y yo, Shizune. Ambas nos protegeremos."_ Y así debía ser.

La niña que tan sólo era un recuerdo le mostró una sonrisa y se fue corriendo hasta su versión actual. Una mujer fuerte y valiente, una mujer que resistía como el acero ante cualquier adversidad.

Shizune la saludó rápidamente dejando sus tareas a un lado - Buenos días Tsunade-sama - Le sirvió un poco de té que se había preparado minutos antes para ella, era su forma de mantenerse despierta.

Tomó el pequeño cuenco que su compañera le servía y procedió a beberlo todo de un solo trago. Después de todo no se encontraba tan caliente.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Preguntó para luego ver como Shizune suspiraba con cansancio.

Esperó en silencio a que hable mientras le devolvía el cuenco ya sin líquido, acompañado de una seña para que no le sirva más.

Le habló de la niña que ingresó junto al soldado Uzumaki el día anterior, como su estado era extremadamente delicado y no había tanto espacio en la carpa hospital como para tratarla adecuadamente decidieron trasladarla hasta el hospital. El problema residía en que los directores del lugar estaban dando órdenes que no compartía, ciertos procedimientos eran demasiado arcaicos para algunos pacientes y en muchos lograrían acabar con la vida de los mismos; de alguna manera u otra estaban actuando de manera negligente frente a situaciones que no lo requerían.

Como siempre.

Shizune permaneció dubitativa ante la idea de comentarle la situación pero entendió que sería lo mejor si ella estaba al tanto - Quieren amputarle una pierna, sinceramente no creo que sea lo adecuado, no está en tan mal estado. Con las curaciones necesarias puede conservarla pero no quieren oirme - Ella frunció el ceño sabiendo que los responsables de aquellos actos eran nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru y su estúpido asistente, Kabuto. Su compromiso para con los pacientes era casi nulo y se regían bajo una forma de atender a las personas un tanto extrañas; prácticamente eran médicos de manual, guiados por el dinero y los intereses personales.

Se recargó sobre la pared tomándose el puente de la nariz, ya se encontraba de muy mal humor y la noticia no ayudaba en nada a su creciente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con joderle lo que quedaba de día.

El enojo se le pegó al cuerpo - Malditos dementes, deberías habermelo comunicado de inmediato - La razón de porqué querían cortarle la pierna era simple: Si la chica era dada de alta, la cama que ocupaba quedaría libre para recibir a algún soldado herido y el gobierno se encargaba de solventar los gastos de curación, era una forma de obtener dinero fácil pues a ellos les servían los heridos y mucho más los muertos. Además seguramente intentarían sacarle algún que otro billete al gobierno si le realizaban la intervención a la jovencita. Después de todo alguien tiene que pagar por ella, ya que no tiene familia - Por dios, necesito un trago - enfureció.

Shizune iba a obedecer su orden indirecta, pero ella no le dio tiempo y pasó directamente a su despacho, una vez dentro liberó al cúmulo de ira que se le venía acumulando en la garganta. No tardó en tirar todas las cosas que adornaban la habitación. No sabía controlar sus emociones cuando éstas la desbordaban, tardó en recobrar la compostura y en reconocer el desastre que dejó en el suelo, algunos papeles se mezclaron con otros y el florero que paradojicamente nunca había portado flores, terminó hecho añicos contra el piso de madera. Sorteó los cristales rotos y pretendió volver a salir para tomar cartas en el asunto. Oportunamente descargó su ira allí dentro y no donde todos podían verla.

De un portazo salió del despacho, asustando a Shizune quien se encontraba muy concentrada ordenando. Pasó de largo frente a los ojos asustados de ella y se dirigió primero hacia el ala de cuidados intensivos, luego visitaría a esos dos desquiciados que buscaban joderle la existencia.

Nadie molestaba a Tsunade Senju.

Cruzó el umbral que separaba a la sala del angosto pasillo totalmente blanco, buscó cama por cama a su nueva paciente y la encontró sedada unos metros más allá de la entrada. En el recinto reposaban otros veinte heridos de gravedad que a duras penas respiraban. Antes de acercarse más para observar su estado con detenimiento, tomó el diagnóstico que colgaba de la cama, cuando lo tomó, sus dedos golpearon contra el metal helado de la estructura.

Pasó las hojas analizando la situación, le habían hecho unos exámenes más bien de índole físicos pero poco hablaba el diagnóstico de sus extremidades y del balazo que le atravesó el hombro. En síntesis, no aportaba mucho, casi nada. Si bien ella no la había acompañado en su traslado, se encargó de que quede claro que la muchacha debía permanecer sedada todo el tiempo, después de todo el dolor que estaba experimentando su cuerpo era muy fuerte como para mantenerla despierta.

Buscó en su bolsillo derecho una pinza con la cual solía examinar heridas. La destapó con facilidad y rapidez, estaba vendada de forma básica y parecía que nadie se había ocupado de cambiarle los apósitos, los cuales ya se notaban embebidos en una generosa cantidad de sangre coagulada. Le examinó la pierna, la carne en si no se encontraba muy destrozada, pero si magullada. Supuso entonces que el disparo se había hecho a corta distancia, teoría que se confirmaba al notar una quemadura en los alrededores del agujero. En efecto, esa pierna no estaba para ser amputada, ni en un millón de años someteía a una persona a tal intervención si no la requiere, y menos a una mocosa.

Volvió a tapar la herida y anotó en la tabla que contenía el diagnóstico: "revisar cambio periódico de apósitos". Se concentró en el hombro que se veía un tanto mal, ésta vez no notó quemaduras, por ende fue a larga distancia. Recordó haberle sacado la bala, la cual se había alojado cercana al corazón, teniendo una trayectoria casi diagonal dentro de su cuerpo, notó como la incisión que le había realizado presentaba síntomas de infección. El corte que le hizo le cruzaba el pecho, midiendo tal vez unos quince centímetros o más, casi se le muere en sus manos cuando tomó la decisión de abrirla, pero era arriesgarse, de lo contrario no había otra solución y en estos momentos estarían enterrandola en una fosa común.

Los bordes de ambas heridas se notaban enrojecidos, un principio de infección que en esas épocas no era para nada bueno.

En su mente calculó cuanto tiempo más la someterian a los efectos de los sedantes, supuso entonces que con un adecuado tratamiento de antibióticos y curaciones, sumado a un batallón de analgésicos, el dolor disminuiría lo suficiente como para despertarla en dos o tres días. Acomodó todo en su lugar y la abandonó para comenzar una guerra contra los dos malditos enfermos que dirigían el lugar.

Les daría su merecido.

Subió a la segunda planta del hospital y con la mirada firme sobre la puerta que la separaba de esos dos bastardos, abrió sin golpear. Ambos cortaron la charla que estaban manteniendo para fingir modestia y saludarla. Pero ella no estaba allí para hacer amigos.

\- Tsunade, es un placer verte por aquí - De manera sádica Kabuto le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. No tardó en cruzar el despacho para llegar hasta él y plantarle un buen golpe en su jodida cara, estaba jugando con ella.

El puñetazo que le propinó fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo violentamente. El hombre se agarraba la cara intentando disminuir el dolor y Orochimaru, quien se encontraba impoluto sentado en su escritorio, se levantó de golpe haciendo chillar a la silla contra el suelo.

La apuntó con la mirada mientras observaba a su compañero tendido en el piso, vibrar por el dolor-¿¡Acaso estás loca!? - Volvió a mover la silla de lugar con muy poca delicadeza, para acercarse a Kabuto y comprobar su estado.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me jodas! ¡Y aún así, quieres pasar por sobre mis decisiones! - Le gritó hastiada hasta la médula, irrumpió en el despacho con intenciones de dejar las cosas bien en claro. Miró hacia el suelo, donde el médico aún no se reincorporaba - No te metas con mis pacientes para realizar tus sucios negocios, no te conviene meterte conmigo, si lo supieras no serías tan iluso como para intentarlo. Conozco tus intenciones y creeme que no me agradan - Se le acercó a Orochimaru pretendiendo amedrentarlo. Pero él solo se echó a reir. Se estaba burlando de ella.

El hombre se acomodó su cabello largo que se encontraba amarrado en una coleta.

\- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? - Le preguntó entre risas - Porque me encantan las amenazas - Paró en seco su risa violenta para mirarla fijamente - Si quieres puedo jugar a tu juego también, pero te recuerdo que yo soy el gato y tu, el ratón - Levantó a su compañero ayudándolo al tomarlo de un brazo.

Por su parte, se alejó unos pasos con el ceño fruncido.

Redobló la apuesta - Si aún conservas tus pelotas, harías lo que te digo y mantendrías tus sucias manos mafiosas lejos de mis pacientes, debes saber lo que te conviene ¿No es así, Kabuto? - Le dirigió la mirada al renacido hombre que aún se sobaba la cara.

\- Maldita puta - El mencionado se acercó con claras intenciones de plantarle un golpe pero desistió de la idea cuando su acompañante lo tranquilizó.

\- Tranquilo, nosotros somos caballeros y no golpeamos mujeres. Recuerdalo - Sonrió mirandola a ella, buscando un ápice de temor - Pero nos ocupamos de ellas de otra manera y más si nos amenazan - Volvió a sonreír.

\- Estás al tanto de mis intenciones, Orochimaru. Y si, ésto es una amenaza - Golpeó con una patada el escritorio de roble que pertenecía al hombre de cabello largo para luego darles la espalda y retirarse conforme con su accionar. Si sabían lo que era bueno, no volverían a rondar por su sector, ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Él no solía frecuentar lugares de tan poca monta, pero necesitaba llenar su mente con algo más que pensamientos inoportunos sobre la inmundicia que lo rodeaba. Eso era, necesitaba dejar de pensar por algunas horas y sumirse en su instinto animal. Había acudido por una bebida pero sabía que se llevaría algo más esa noche, pues las mujeres estaban agolpadas contra la puerta de madera que le daba entrada al lugar, observando y cazando posibles clientes que solo deseaban algo de placer burdo y siniestro.

No era algo anormal, en la guerra casi el 90% de los hombres buscaban distraerse de alguna manera, intentando olvidar que al día siguiente quizás iban a morir luchando. Pretendían tener una noche normal, donde el alcohol les inunde las venas. Era más fácil que simplemente descansar en sus casas, oyendo como todo moría lentamente. El lugar en si, no le resultaba desagradable, era el mismo antro en el cual vio a la chica de cabellos rosas con un arma sobre su frente, temblando de miedo. Enojado bufó al pensar que la joven nuevamente se le instalaba en su mente, cientos de miles de insultos se dirigieron a la ausente niña que no paraba de joderlo desde que se la encontró. Porque si bien no quería admitirlo, pensaba en ella más de lo usual y eso que la había visto muy pocas veces.

Pidió dos sakes, y se apoyó contra la barra mientras se los tomaba de un solo golpe. Dirigió la mirada hacia la salida y meditó si realmente lo necesitaba. No es que él se negase a una dosis de sexo animal con alguna desconocida, pero su cabeza no estaba muy ordenana en esos momentos como para tomar alguna decisión al respecto. Si bien no procuraba embriagarse, si tenía en mente aflojar su cuerpo entero. Recorrió con la mirada a la fila de mujeres que se ofrecían indiscretamente, a sabiendas de que alguien las buscaría a como de lugar. Todas portaban bellos peinados y ornamentos sobre sus cabellos, ninguna parecía portar un kimono corriente, las flores bordadas sobre ellos les daban un aspecto casi onírico. Llamando a las bestias para que coman de su carne aún viva. De cierto modo, agradeció que hiciera tanto calor, de esa forma las mujeres optaban por ropas más ligeras y no tantas capas.

A su lado unos soldados se despertaron aturdidos a causa de la borrachera, otros, varios metros alejados de él buscaban repartir golpes a causa de una disputa que él no conocía. Devolvió la miraba hacia la barra y con una seña sumó otros tres vasos a su cuenta. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que se vio sumido en la situación en la cual se encontraba, pero la respuesta fue cero. Jamás experimentó el terror de aquella manera y tampoco se sintió tan oscuro, aún incluso cuando se divertía torturando enemigos en el campo de batalla.

Agitó la cabeza, y pensó que tal vez podía invertir su tiempo en algo de diversión. Entonces con una media sonrisa levantó la cabeza, inspeccionando con la mirada la entrada al lugar.

Posó sus ojos sobre la más ostentosa y con un rápido parpadeo la invitó a esperar por él. La mujer, habituada a esa clase de señales, simplemente se arrastró con suma sensualidad a su lado. Bebió el último vaso de sake que le habían servido antes de que ella llegase, no le dijo nada y se paró esperando que lo imitara. Su aspecto era un tanto particular, el cabello negro y largo se ebcontraba algo despeinado, reposandole sobre los abultados pechos que parecían querer escapar del kimono negro y rojo que portaba. Sobre su boca un cigarro estaba decidido a morir con cada pitada que le daba y sin perderlo de vista, ella le clavó la mirada. Sin mediar palabra cruzaron la totalidad del antro y cambiaron posiciones. La mujer tomó la delantera y le marcó el camino hasta la Okiya a la cual pertenecía.

Cuando era jóven supo desfrutar de espectáculos dados por Geishas reales y dedicadas a su arte, con el nacimiento de la guerra aquella pasión y dedicación que requiere el ser una geisha se fueron perdiendo, hasta corromper totalmente el verdadero significado de la palabra. Entonces aparecieron las prostitutas que se vendían como Geishas, los hombres ante la tentación, compraban sus servicios.

No tardaron en llegar a la Okiya, la dueña del lugar les abrió las puertas y sin protestar, les asignó un cuarto. El cual no era muy amplio pero contenía un futon en el centro del mismo, unas cortinas de pana roja pretendían cortar cualquier contacto con el exterior y unas velas los alumbraban, proyectando sus sombras contra la pared de color marfil con decoraciones realizadas en madera.

La mujer frente a él no tardó en desnudarse.

\- Veo Teniente que usted está muy tensionado - Le ronroneo rodeándolo para que él la observara por completo. Era blanca como la nieve, lo que le despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo hasta ella, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Él sin contestarle se liberó por completo, dejando de lado la cordura que solía profesar.

No tardó en estar igual de desnudo que ella y con una creciente erección que llegaba a dolerle. La empujó hacia el futon buscando lamerle cada centímetro de su pálida piel. Se posó sobre ella para comerle el cuello como si se tratara de una serpiente que busca paralizar a su presa, ejerció presión sobre ella para que note a su miembro duro y la mujer no tardó en cantar un gemido.

Con la mirada digna de un sacrificio humano le habló - Pida lo que quiera, Teniente - Le confesó mientras se entregaba de manera sádica ante él.

De su garganta salió un gruñido, indicándole que iba a follarsela duro como un animal. Después de todo así se sentía, como un tigre enjaulado. Y ella le estaba dando vía libre para someterla debajo de él.

Mientras le mordía un seno, tanteaba con su mano la humedad que se depositaba en el sexo de la mujer, introduciendo un par de dedos buscando despertar nuevamente los gemidos de su garganta. Con su lengua masajeo los pezones ya duros y subió la mirada para deleitarse con su cara deformada por el naciente orgasmo. De forma violenta retiró los dedos de su interior y aquello la hizo chillar, lo que aumentó la excitación en su miembro palpitante.

Ella se frotaba contra él provocandolo incansablemente a que la penetre de una vez. No tardó en abrirle las piernas de par en par para asomar la punta de su pene, de un golpe seco y profundo se introjudo en ella y comenzó a penetrarla mientras la tomaba por el cuello.

Cerró los ojos mientras iba y venía, sinceramente poco le interesaba recordar el rostro de ella.

Sentía tanta bronca acumulada en su ser, que cada estocada era más y más violenta. Afianzó el agarre en el cuello de la jóven y ésta no emitió queja alguna. Comenzó a ejercer más presión sobre la fina piel de ella, se encontraba fuera de si, ignorando la cara de terror que la mujer le estaba otorgando.

En el delirio oyó una voz debilitada que lo llamaba con dolor.

\- Teniente Uchiha, por favor - Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Sakura muriendo debajo de él, algo lo sacudió de repente pues presa de la desesperación, la mujer lo arañó y clavo las uñas sobre sus brazos, haciéndolo reaccionar. El ardor de las pequeñas heridas lo trajeron al mundo real de un golpe, dándose cuenta de que en realidad la estaba asfixiando. Y que aquella voz no era la de Sakura, sino ella pidiendo por favor que pare.

La soltó como si lo quemara.

No tardó en vestirse y salir corriendo, no sin antes dejar una buena suma de dinero a la dueña de la Okiya.

Caminó apresurado por las calles ya oscuras de Hiroshima, sintiéndose extraño y fuera de si. En el momento no se había dado cuenta, de hecho no recordaba como fue que comenzó a asfixiarla. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no pare, algo dentro de él lo incitabaa seguir. De haber presionado más, le habría roto el cuello y con ello, su vida. Borró esa suposición de su aturdida mente, no creía que podría llegar tan lejos. Pero si, su enojo era tal que lo sentía recorrerle las venas, un sentimiento del cual desconocía su origen pero que ya se le había instalado en lo profundo de su ser. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y casi sufre un infarto cuando oyó la voz de la jovencita que portaba cabello rosa, aún en el infierno ella lo perseguía.

Entonces comprendió.

Sonrió debajo de la oscuridad que lo abrazaba, por fin comprendía que sucedía con él. Aquella sensación de odio lo acompañó toda su vida, pero simplemente no supo identificarla con claridad. Él le estaba abriendo las puertas a su instinto asesino, aquel que solo se dejaba ver en el campo de batalla, más no en su vida cotidiana. Porque de esa manera, su vida recobraba el sentido, él era un demonio que disfrutaba aniquilando vidas ajenas. Y más lo hacía cuando el mundo le daba más de un motivo para odiar. Pero el problema no terminaba alli, la pureza mezclada con soledad que Sakura emanaba era tan solo el detonante de todas sus actitudes. Ella lo había capturado y se había adueñado sin querer de sus más oscuros deseos, pues el encontrarla casi muerta le disparó en su mente el veneno, el veneno que le inyectaba la ira y el odio que solía acumular.

Su mente y corazón eran oscuros como el carbón y estaban muertos. Siempre lo supo, su vida estaba tan vacía que ni el silencio escapaba de sus garras, estaba transitando la tierra esperando el día de su juicio final. No era más que un artilugio que servía para odiar, y el gobierno lo utilizaba. Aún así sentía que él era el dueño del alma de ella, porque de alguna manera u otra, en su corazón había jurado que no dejaría que lastimen o corrompan a la suave luz que lo acompañaba desde la distancia.

Aquella sensación que supo describir con anterioridad era nada más y nada menos que lo que siempre se ocupó de ignorar: Sasuke Uchiha.

 _En este mundo, la eternidad no es una cuestión_.

* * *

Este es el anteúltimo capítulo que va "rápido" mi idea central era dar un pantallazo general de ciertos aspectos y después centrarme en el evento principal sobre el cual se trata este fanfic (que seguro ya saben cual es jajajajaja). Luego del capítulo 4 todo comienza a ir a un ritmo mucho más lento. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y muchas gracias por los reviews tan bonitos que me dejan


	4. 4 失望 - Shitsubō (Desilusión)

_**4\. 失望 - Shitsubō (Desilusión)**_

La movieron un total de seis veces. Seis veces en las cuales el dolor se le instaló en el cuerpo para permanecer allí por casi media hora. Apretaba los dientes cada vez que la acomodaban y sentía que para cuando saliera de allí, se los habría partido todos.

Lo bueno es que tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, para clavar la mirada en lo blanco del techo que lo único que hacía era rebotarle la luz de la mañana directamente sobre sus ojos, quemándole luego de unos segundos. También aprendió insultos que jamás había oído, y sin duda alguna, el olor a hospital hizo mella sobre su estómago. La boca le sabía amarga y seca. Gracias a una radio que se colaba desde el pasillo pudo saber en que fecha se encontraba: 17 de julio.

Cada tanto reorganizaba en su mente todas las tareas que aún le quedaban pendientes, tratando de ignorar la cruel realidad a la cual se veía sometida: no iba a salir de allí en un buen tiempo. Y eso la traía encabronada. Bajó la mirada hasta los clavos de metal que se introducían bajo la piel de su pierna, ya no le causaba tanta impresión como las primeras veces que los notó, e incluso ya se había acostumbrado a verlos. Pero su extremidad se veía fatal, morada y sin vida, de hecho sentía que la amputación no era un final tan lejano para su terrible historia. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Tal vez quería ocupar su tiempo en cuestiones más importantes como preguntarse porqué no estaba muerta, descomponiendose en alguna fosa común de la ciudad. O peor, siendo comida de aves carroñeras junto a otra pila de cadáveres. Ella sintió que abandonaba ésta vida, de eso estaba segura; por un momento las ganas de luchar la dejaron completamente sola en la oscuridad, tal como lo hizo el Teniente Uchiha y su compañero. Pataleo a causa del enojo que le producía seguir respirando, como era de suponerse, su herida estaba allí para pasarle factura una vez más.

Se mordió la boca para no gritar a medida que el dolor le azotaba el cuerpo y saboreó sus propias lágrimas saladas que le acariciaban la cara para calmar la frustración y sensación de abandono.

La desilusión que por primera vez experimentaba.

Si estuviera muerta, no sufriría del modo que lo hacía y no debería ver como todo se deshacía entre sus blancos dedos, no debería volver a respirar muerte, ni sentir como su nombre se grababa en alguna bala. No tendría que seguir soportando la tortura que era vivir, y el destino le había puesto un ángel de la muerte que le concedería el honor más noble del mundo: terminar con el infierno. No negaba que ante el segundo disparo olvidó el dolor punzante y lo reemplazó por una suave mueca de felicidad, ansiando por fin lograr el sueño eterno.

De alguna manera u otra, una fuerza ajena a éste mundo la samarreo rápidamente y se sostuvo un poco más en la delgada cuerda de la cual dependía su vida. Ya no podía enforcar bien pues estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero aquel olor a cigarro la envolvió hasta levantarla del suelo, como si estuviera flotando. La suave brisa se le colaba por su ropa ya destrozada y una voz se abría paso entre sus cabellos para llegar hasta sus oídos.

 _"No, no lo haremos, ya te lo dije."_

Enfureció nuevamente sin lograr recordar los eventos siguientes a aquello, todo estaba en blanco. Su memoria solo realizaba un salto hasta el día que despertó gritando a causa de los clavos que tenía en la pierna. Al querer reincorporarse, recordó con una gran punzada el balazo que tenía en el pecho. Hasta respirar le dolía.

Llevaba dos dias lúcida y solo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar una vez con la doctora Tsunade, la cual poco interés le demostraba a sus comentarios o dudas, sin embargo, Shizune se había mostrado demasiado atenta para con ella, dándole ánimos para con su recuperación. Comentando que con un poco de suerte, podría continuar sus curaciones en su hogar, con ayuda de su familia.

Se mordió la lengua cuando oyó semejante noticia. Ella no tenía familia, al menos no una que continuase con vida, prefirió evitar comentar el pequeño detalle y le clavó su mejor sonrisa, una vez en su casa podría ocuparse de si misma. Pero tampoco quería ilusionarse. Cuando depositaba sus esperanzas en algún evento, volaba demasiado alto con su imaginación, luego la realidad la atraía rápidamente hasta el suelo, dejándola destruida. Y si bien, no pondría sus fichas en su pronta recuperación, aguardaba con deseo el día de largarse de allí. Pero nunca se iba del todo.

Tuvo el agrado, o tal vez no tanto, de ser visitada por el tonto de Uzumaki Naruto. Detrás de él, la silueta de una mujer se escondía a la perfección y si ponía esmero, podría sentir el olor a jazmines que emanaba la presencia femenina en el lugar. Aquel era un aroma demasiado noble para un lugar tan carecido de glamour como lo era Hiroshima, algo de tal calibre pertenecía, sin lugar a dudas, a Tokio. Después de todo, se notaba a leguas que era una forastera.

Naruto la saludó con su euforia característica y no tardó en acercar dos taburetes hasta su cama para ponerse a hablar como un loro. Quien debía ser su esposa o tal vez prometida, ubicaba la mirada sobre sus pálidas manos y rara vez le dirigía la mirada a ella.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, Naruto abrió la boca una vez más - Oh, lamento no presentarlas. Ella es Hinata, mi prometida - El muchacho de piel bronceada reparó en su error y reveló el secreto que encerraba la identidad de aquella mujer tan tímida. La nombrada soltó el aire que mantenía dentro de sus dos pulmones y tomó la palabra.

Movió su mano para acomodarse detrás de la oreja un mechón del cabello violeta que le llegaba hasta la cintura - Un placer conocerte, mi prometido ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Estaba muy preocupado - Su voz suave era casi angelical, ella en si, parecía de porcelana; algo demasiado disparejo para una personalidad destructiva como la que tenía el soldado Uzumaki. Hasta su respiración era elegante y sus ropas eran dignas de una mujer como ella; sintió la envidia de tener una buena vida, la cual, claramente ella no poseía.

\- Gracias por venir, creo que es obvio mencionar que mi nombre es Sakura - Intentó acercarse para tenderle una mano marcando el inicio de su saludo, pero la poca movilidad que conservaba se desvaneció cuando su herida en el hombro lanzó un par de puntadas. Contuvo la respiración y se tiró contra las almohadas abandonando sus intenciones. - Lo siento, traigo las de perder - Bromeó con poca gracia.

Todo era tan incómodo.

\- ¿Es cierto qué te han puesto clavos? ¡Quiero ver! - Naruto se acercó rápidamente rogándole con la mirada que le muestre su nueva adquisición, detrás de él, su futura esposa meneaba la cabeza negando semejante acto infantil, riendo en silencio. Por su parte, también grabó una sonrisa en su cara y no tardó en mover la sábana blanca que cubría a su pierna destrozada.

La cara del chico palideció al ver la carne atravesada por numerosas varillas metálicas, hizo un esfuerzo en contarlas pero no podía mantener la concentración entre tanta carne al rojo vivo.

\- Son nueve - Le mencionó para la suerte de él, y con su boca en forma de "o" alternó la mirada entre ella y su extremidad.

\- Genial - Soltó emocionado bajo la mirada incrédula de Hinata.

\- ¡Naruto-kun no seas insolente! - Vaya, ella podía elevar la voz.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, sabía que aquello no fue del todo agradable y con la mirada baja, le pidió perdón. Indagó en profundidad la cuestión médica de la situación, y ella se propuso a explicarle.

\- Verás, mi tibia y peroné…-Lo observó como intentaba relacionar aquellos nombres con alguna parte de su cuerpo, él no comprendía. Decidió entonces, cambiar las palabras -Bien…los huesos de mi pierna se rompieron en muchos pedacitos a causa del impacto a corta distancia. Además se desacomodaron, por ende debieron colocarme ésto para que todo esté en su sitio una vez más. Y antes de que preguntes: si, si duele si me tocas - Terminó advirtiendo con su dedo índice apuntándole directamente.

A lo largo de la charla se vio tentada a preguntar por el Teniente Uchiha, pero no cedió ni un centímetro.

Caía la tarde y su horario de visitas estaba culminando junto al sol en el horizonte. Supieron hablar de temas triviales, y cada tanto, Hinata osaba soltar algún chiste sobre su futuro y torpe marido. A primera vista, la mujer le resultó agradable. Aún así, todo en ella la hacía sentirse inferior, desde sus largas pestañas hasta su increíble aroma a flores recien cortadas; lo más seguro era que ella oliese a campo mezclado con antiséptico.

No tardaron en levantarse de sus asientos, después de todo, ellos también tenían una vida.

Hinata salió primero, saludandola casi en silencio, mientras que Naruto tardó en iniciar su marcha - Nos vamos a casar en diciembre, te quiero allí Sakura-chan. Espero que tengas un kimono bonito y grueso porque Tokio es muy frío en esa época. En fin, nos vamos, las enfermeras ya nos están mirando mal. ¡Nos vemos pronto! - Saludó a los gritos desde el umbral que daba al pasillo, mientras el personal del Hospital lo reprendía por molestar a los pacientes que se encontraban descansando.

Una boda en invierno, interesante.

Entradas las ocho de la noche le sirvieron lo que sería su comida. Un insípido puré de calabaza y dos onigiris la alimentarían hasta el día siguiente, no vio a Tsunade o a Shizune en lo que quedaba del día y suponía que tal vez, eso era una buena señal. Se le hizo casi imposible beber el té verde que le ofrecieron, pero su garganta se sentía pastosa y necesitaba bajar la comida de alguna manera. Recurrentemente miraba hacia los costados, intentando iniciar una conversación con algún vecino, pero la mayoría se encontraba en coma inducido. Y apostaba su futuro almuerzo que más de uno ya había fallecido.

Diría que efectivamente se durmió a causa del aburrimiento, sumado al entumecimiento que estaba experimentando en su cuerpo, sabía muy bien que le estaban pasando calmantes mediante el suero, para disminuir su sufrimiento. Tal vez muchos agradecerían semejante acto de bondad, pero en realidad, se sentía absurdamente mal: todo le giraba. No tardó en cerrar los ojos que le apuntaban hacia el techo, no podía acomodarse como más le gustaba y eso sumaba a su mal humor; los grillos se oían en lo amplio de la noche que los abrazaba una vez más, dándoles a entender que aún estaban vivos.

Pequeñas explosiones se daban a lo lejos, en algún punto del extenso universo que los rodeaba.

* * *

Si no fuese su superior, efectivamente le habría destrozado la cara a golpes. Su paciencia estaba en niveles negativos.

Lo oyó gritar mientras agitaba las manos en el aire - ¿Me estás diciendo qué quieren evacuar la ciudad? ¡Están todos locos y paranoicos! - A duras penas toleraba a Jiraiya - Oyeme bien niño bonito - Se acercó hasta él para golpearle el pecho con su dedo índice lleno de mugre - Ningún puto escuadron de maricas americanas va a asustarme, ¡Nadie se mueve de aquí! - Pronunció cada palabra increpandolo aún más, el tipo buscaba ganarse unos buenos puñetazos.

Bien, a él no le importaba mucho la gentuza del lugar pero una orden era una orden y como tal, procuraría cumplirla, no hacerlo iba contra sus principios- Es una orden de Kakashi - Le repitió por cuadragésima vez.

 _"Me importa una mierda"_

Y así, consideraba que debía felicitarse a si mismo por haber contenido la compostura cuando literalmente el general lo dejó hablando solo en la carpa. Porque de haber aflojado la tensión en su mandíbula, estaría con sus dedos hundidos en el cráneo de aquel vejestorio que sólo quería complicarle las cosas. Como cada ser viviente en Hiroshima.

Salió por el mismo lugar que Jiraiya lo hizo, no tardó en cruzar un corto tramo para llegar hasta el transmisor, donde Inuzuka estaba delegado según su orden. Si no lo encontraba durmiendo, debía considerarse afortunado. Una vez que llegó a destino no se presentó y solamente abrió la boca para comunicarle que necesitaba, el muchacho pegó un sobresalto al estar distraído y rápidamente escondió la revista que sostenía entre sus estúpidas manos. Creyendo que él no lo había notado.

Con la cara roja lo saludó como pudo - ¡Teniente! - El chico se reacomodó en la silla de madera que chillaba a causa de la escasa humedad que se instalaba en el lugar.

\- Llama a Nagasaki, dile al General Hatake que Jiraiya se niega a evacuar la zona ya que según él, no se presenta peligro alguno - Iba a marcharse sin esperar respuesta pero tal vez se divertiría exponiéndolo un poco - Ve y busca una mujer de verdad, no una fotografía - Rió burlándose.

"Estúpido engreído" oyó en forma de susurro antes de alejarse del muchacho. Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción le cruzaba la cara.

Su andar mejoró durante esos días de calma y paz que saboreó con placer; luego de haber dejado a la niña en la carpa sanitaria se había dedicado a descansar. Una pierna herida o mal curada no era algo que deseaba tener, y más cuando debía estar en forma para salir al campo de batalla en lo que canta un gallo. El día anterior tuvo que reunirse con la enfermera Karin, quien amablemente se ofreció a quitarle los puntos y cambiarle el vendaje por uno más adecuado; para la sorpresa de ambos, la piel estaba cicatrizando muy bien y no sería necesario volver a cubrir la herida con alguna gasa molesta que le cortaba la circulación, o le derretía la extremidad a causa del calor; ya que últimamente el sol parecía querer aniquilarlos con su silenciosa presencia en lo alto del cielo, ni los molestos grillos se atrevían a emerger de sus escondites por temor a prenderse fuego.

No tardó en propinarle un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, que se encontraba algo rayado por sus años acumulados. Acordó con Naruto reunirse en la casa que le otorgó el gobierno Japonés allí en Hiroshima, la cual ocuparía hasta concluir su servicio. Agradeció el hecho de que Hinata fuese una mujer tranquila y para nada entrometida, a diferencia de su marido que parecía una bomba de tiempo con patas. Trató de recordar como llegar al lugar e inconsientemente se halló pasando por el hogar de Sakura, el cual se hallaba vacío y con la puerta abierta; quizás alguien había entrado aprovechando la ausencia de la muchacha.

Dudó varias veces si poner o no un pie dentro de la vivienda.

El tatami maltratado prácticamente se deshacía debajo de sus botas de cuero negro. Levantó la mirada desde el suelo y comenzó dándole un paneo completo al lugar, no era una casa grande y difícilmente se imaginaba a más de una persona habitándola, pero según ella, había vivido junto a sus padres. Caminó un poco más, dejando la entrada a sus espaldas y ubicándose casi en el centro de la sala, a su izquierda podía distinguir una cocina improvisada, ya que se notaba que algún explosivo la alcanzó en un pasado no tan lejano, una pequeña canilla goteaba sobre el lavabo, mientras que algunos tazones rotos se veían desparramados por el piso. A su derecha podía ver la puerta de lo que según él, debía ser el baño. No dudó en acercarse para corroborar sus sospechas, el pequeño cuarto solo tenía una ducha y un precario inodoro, no había espejos u otra clase de muebles, los azulejos color caramelo lo rodeaban por completo. Volvió a su posición inicial, el futon mal doblado contra un rincón le decía que ella había salido corriendo despavorida la noche del desastre, y lo supo por la mancha de té verde sobre el suelo, que parecía muy reciente y los restos de comida en mal estado que aún se conservaban en un pequeño cuenco negro.

Levantó la vista y al fondo de la habitación se encontró con una biblioteca muy mal hecha, la cual estaba vacía. ¿Quién leía libros en éstas épocas de guerra? O mejor dicho ¿Quién tenía una biblioteca si no poseía libros?

Pegó media vuelta para salir del lugar, habiendo saciado ya su naciente curiosidad.

Pasó el umbral de la puerta y algo en su estómago lo llamó hacia el cantero de arbustos que rodeaba a la casa, pateó unas ramas secas y con la vista, enfocó unos libros manchados con barro.

"Bingo" pensó.

No tardó en tomarlos y cargarlos hasta la humilde morada de su compañero, allí les echaría el ojo como se debía. Caminó unas diez cuadras, acompañado de la brisa primveral que le golpeaba la espalda; ese día optó por vestirse sin su característico uniforme que tanto lo representaba. Más allá de eso, había conservado sus botas y su chaqueta; debajo de ésta una camiseta negra lo mantenía medianamente fresco y unos pantalones del mismo color se llenaban de polvo que volaba a lo largo del camino. Solo portaba su pistola y unas cuantas balas.

Cuando llegó pudo notar a Hinata en el jardín delantero de la casa que parecía tener dos pisos, ella se encargaba de juntar algunas hojas muertas que opacaban el verde brillante del pasto pero concluyó su tarea cuando sintió su presencia. La muchacha se limpió las manos contra el delantal que llevaba puesto, un saludo tímido salió de entre sus labios y juntando todos los utensilios del jardín, lo invitó a pasar.

Cruzaron el recibidor no sin antes abandonar sus calzados en la entrada. La madera color caoba crujió cuando posó sus pies desnudos sobre ella, parecía ser una construcción antigua. Hinata no tardó en acomodarse y pedirle que espere mientras subía a la planta alta para buscar a su prometido.

\- Espero que Naruto-kun se encuentre despierto - Los pasos se volvían cada vez más pesados a medida que subía los escalones y se perdía entre las paredes recubiertas de papel decorativo.

Se sentó en uno de los cojines que reposaban alrededor de una mesa para té que se ubicaba milimétricamente en el centro de la sala, dejó los libros a un costado y se propuso esperar con paciencia. O al menos con la poca que le quedaba.

Nuevamente los pasos hacían crujir la madera de la escalera.

\- ¿¡A qué bebo éste honor!? - Como siempre, el elevado tono de voz que utilizaba Naruto se le clavaba en el cerebro, lo vio cruzar el umbral de la sala y quedarse parado frente a él, Hinata por su parte, se desplazaba silenciosamente hasta lo que según podía ver, era la cocina.

Amagó a levantarse pero realmente no le apetecía - Tu me invitaste, usuratonkachi - Se apoyó con los codos en la mesita aue estaba frente a él - Espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme en mi día libre - Bromeó.

\- ¡Que va! Vamos a beber, a hablar sobre chicas y ya sabes, guerra y muerte, destrucción y caos - El rubio disminuyó la voz cuando mencionó el "hablar sobre chicas" tratando de que su futura esposa no lo oyera. Y si bien ella no era particularmente agresiva, no quería tentar a su suerte - Por cierto, hoy estuvimos con Hina-chan en el hospital, Sakura ya ha despertado - Le comunicó.

Fingió desinterés y continuó con la charla. El joven se sentó frente a él y Hinata no tardó en aparecer con algunos mochi, sake y té verde; los dejó sobre la mesa y desapareció por donde vino, después de todo ella no pintaba nada allí. No dudó en tomar la botella de sake y servirse un trago, también llenó el vaso de su acompañante.

\- Hoy fue un dia duro, ¿Podrías hablar con el General Jiraiya? Casi lo muelo a golpes y trae las de perder, creeme. No quiere acatar las órdenes de Kakashi - Bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Oiii Teme, el viejo pervertido sabe lo que hace. Si él dice que no hay peligro pues simplemente no lo hay - Le respondió Naruto imitando su acción de beber.

Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo mismo dijeron con Nagasaki y casi volamos por los aires en ese estupido ataque sorpresa ¿No te parece? Además creo que sería lo ideal que éste jodido lugar este vacío de civiles, es un problema menos - El hombre frente a él intentaba beber al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Te crees qué el gobierno desea perder más dinero? No me hagas reír, mover tanta gente es un lujo que Japón no se puede dar - El cabeza hueca tenía razón - Sasuke, me gustaría que visitaras a Sakura-chan al menos una vez - Si razón aparente, la conversación llegó a ese punto que él negaba arribar.

Tal vez había considerado ir a verla pero después al pensar con la mente en frío se sugirió a sí mismo que debía mantener cierta distancia y más desde el desagradable evento que sufrió con la mujer de la Okiya, su mente estaba generando imágenes irreales y aquello lo traía descolocado de la realidad.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto - Escupió secamente.

\- Maldito amargo, no pregunta por ti pero se nota que recuerda haberte visto cuando la rescataste, al menos ve a darle charla. Ese lugar es muy silencioso y solitario - El rubio le pedía que hiciera lo que más odiaba: mantener una conversación forzada.

Desistió en contestarle y pasó a otro tema que le jodiera menos la cabeza. Pero no tuvo éxito.

\- Ah no, no vas a usar tus truquitos. Más te vale que vayas, teme. Hablé con la vieja Tsunade, querían cortarle la pierna ¡Pero obaa-chan es muy astuta y logró salvarla! Dice que si tiene suerte y un buen sistema inmuno-nosequé puede continuar las curaciones en su casa, junto a su familia. Estoy seguro que han de estar preocupados, aunque pensándolo bien, jamás los he visto - Inocentemente comentó, sin saber que en realidad, ellos estaban muertos. Además, lo de la pierna lo tomó por sorpresa, bien sabía él que el balazo no era sinónimo de una amputación y de alguna manera u otra, le alegraba que ella continuase con su par de piernas.

Evitó mencionar el deceso de la familia de Sakura, por respeto a ella, quien decidió no comentárselo a Naruto.

Llegó el momento de despedirse y tanto Hinata como el mismísimo Uzumaki insistieron en que debían reunirse más seguido. Se perdió entre las sombras de la calle a medida que se despedía con su mano derecha, dejando atrás el momento compartido, aún cargaba los libros que todavía no había husmeado, pues no tuvo oportunidad.

Contrariamente a lo que creía.

* * *

Podía oír como un mediocre programa de radio se esparcía a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Eran dos comediantes muy conocidos en Japón, habían armado un show radial de casi dos horas de duración y recién comenzaba; satíricamente lanzaban chiste tras chiste sobre los Estadounidenses y como por supuesto, la armada Japonesa los estaba aniquilando cual ratas en la basura. Cada tanto, la radio que desprendía las voces de esos dos sujetos ubicados en alguna parte de Tokio, flaqueaba con la señal y dejaba huecos de silencio entre palabras.

Y cada tanto, quien debía ser su propietario, se dedicaba a insultarla mientras la golpeaba en un vano intento de recuperar la frecuencia.

\- Maldito seas, cacharro del demonio - Si bien estaba todo oscuro, podía ubicarlo a pocos metros de ella, también lo oía caminar de un lado al otro arrastrando con mucho pesar unas muletas que chillaban contra el suelo.

\- ¿Podrías por favor apagar eso? Algunos intentamos dormir - Sugirió de la manera más amable que podía hablar.

\- Mira, no se quien eres ni donde estás porque no veo ni una mierda pero no me des órdenes. Ésto es zona libre de reglas - Bien, eso no fue amable de su parte. Seguramente era otro bruto y torpe soldado que se creía dueño del mundo.

\- Estúpido - Pronunció entre dientes esperando que la ubicase para ponerlo en su lugar. Pero ante la negativa de verlo moverse, habló por segunda vez - Tal vez podrías mover tu culo e irte a joder a otro lado ¿No? Estoy casi junto a la salida, saluda cuando te retires - Casi lo obligaba con sus palabras.

El hombre se rió en la oscuridad que no quería dejarlos ir. En una nueva ocasión, las muletas rechinaron sobre el suelo, se estaba moviendo.

\- Vaya, ni mi madre me hablaba así - Lo pudo ver cuando se colocó bajo un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana del lugar; nadie más que ellos estaban despiertos y esperaba que eso continuase así - Suigetsu - Dijo y ella no comprendió.

\- ¿Eh? - Tal vez el tipo alucinaba.

Otra vez una risita se le metió por los oídos, una risa un tanto macabra. Después de todo la luz de la luna solo alcanzaba a alumbrarle una parte de la cara, dejando a la vista sus ojos color violeta.

\- Mi nombre, ¿Eres tarada? Soy Hozuki Suigetsu, soldado del batallón número doce - Escupió y se reacomodó bajo la luz que lo bañaba, ésta vez se le podía observar con claridad.

Parecía joven, y aún conservaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta verde que lo identificaba como soldado. Debía haber ingresado hace poco tiempo. Llevaba el cabello algo largo y era de color blanco; algo en él la perturbó.

Y tal vez fue su sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, no es un placer conocerte, que quede claro - Le devolvió el favor de haberse presentado.

No podía dejar de verle los dientes y él notó aquello.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi madre me enseñó que mirar a la gente durante mucho tiempo era mala educación. Pero como soy un hombre que ama el miedo ajeno, te voy a aclarar un par de dudas - Tragó profundo mientras se colocaba un pulgar sobre sus antes mencionados dientes - Éstos me los gané a los catorce años, maté a nueve jodidos chinos de mierda que querían asaltar a mi tropa. Luego en un ataque, uno de los sobrevivientes me secuestró y me limó los dientes - Amplió su sonrisa - Ahhh pero no te sientas mal, de hecho, me quedan muy muy muy bien - No borraba esa horrible mueca de su cara - Y bien, señorita Sakura, ¿Qué la trae por estos lares? - Preguntó desde la curiosidad que le llenaba los pulmones.

\- Dos balazos - Resumió en un par de palabras, puesto que su cerebro había colapsado minutos antes cuando de alguna manera u otra, sintió como le limaban los dientes a ella. Suigetsu parecía ser esa clase de personas que han abandonado la cordura, para adentrarse en un mundo totalmente oscuro y maligno, donde lo bueno no existe.

\- Interesante, ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? Oh si, claro que quieres, se te nota en la mirada - Terminó por apagar su radio que aún continuaba encendida, de fondo se escuchaban los chistes negros que esos dos "humoristas" parloteaban frente a un micrófono y medio país que los oía.

Ella no deseaba saber.

\- Tuvieron que dispararme para quitarme de encima del maldito Yankee al cual estaba apuñalando, puedo decir que ni su madre lo reconoce ahora - De algún lado sacó un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca, se palpó buscando un encendedor pero al parecer no portaba uno - ¿Tienes fuego? - La miró desde la luz una vez más.

Agitó la cabeza negando, no quería abrir la boca porque sus palabras estaban hechas una bola en su garganta ya seca.

Bufó enojado - Bueno, parece que voy a tener que robarles a las enfermeras; un gusto Sakura-chan - Pronunció su nombre sílaba por sílaba, con un tono de voz fingido y desapareció junto al sonido de su radio.

Si bien hacía calor, como pudo se tapó hasta la punta de su cabeza, pensando de manera infantil que las sábanas iban a protegerla de todo mal que rondara cerca suyo. Pero sabía muy bien que no lograría conciliar el sueño puesto que, pudo ver en vivo y en directo como la guerra hace mella en las personas, de forma tal que las empujaban al abismo de la locura. Sintió su odio y malestar, sintió como apuñalaba a su víctima y también sintió como le proprinaban un balazo para frenar a la bestia que estaba fuera de si. Y muy a su pesar, a veces sentía que ella también se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo sediento de destrucción.

Tal vez su persona también estaba cediendo ante el demonio.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, en el último tiempo ese sentimiento negro y podrido se le había instalado en el estómago, siendo casi como una alarma que todo el tiempo le avisaba cuando era un buen momento para morir. Tiempo atrás lo confundía con miedo y angustia, pero lejos estaba de ser esa su realidad. Y sabía muy bien que de tener una segunda oportunidad, correría nuevamente hasta su muerte, con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

Porque aceptaba su cruel destino.

Vio como poco a poco la oscuridad era reemplazada por unos tonos anaranjados y amarillos que se grababan en el cielo junto al nacimiento del sol por el horizonte.

* * *

El humo se acumulaba sobre él para desaparecer junto al viento, era un nuevo día soleado y caluroso en Hiroshima, un nuevo y molesto día.

\- No deberías estar haciendo eso, y lo sabes - Una voz demasiaso familiar se situó a su lado y no tardó en pegarle un manotazo quitandole el cigarrillo de las manos, hizo una mueca de desagrado al saber de quien se trataba y no tuvo la más mínima intención en levantar la mirada.

Soltó una risita incrédula y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón otro cigarrillo, inmediatamente generó una chispa con su encendedor y aquel pequeño tubito con tabaco se le anclaba a sus pulmones.

\- Poco me importa lo que tengas para decir - Debía dejar las cosas en claro, tal y como lo hacía siempre. Pero la figura no parecía contenta con semejante contestación y de alguna manera, era demasiado predecible su comportamiento arisco.

\- ¿Así me tratas después de lo qué hice por ti? - Su acompañante preguntó desde el más profundo dolor. Un dolor que era totalmente artificial comparado al que él sentía todos los días.

\- ¿Lo qué hiciste por mi? ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste con mi maldito padre! ¡Eso no es un favor! Todos los días de mi vida debía escuchar como te alababa y a mi, me despreciaba. Tu ausencia no hizo más que brindarle más tiempo para ignorarme - Perdió la cordura por un instante y se lanzó a los lobos para que comieran de su carne. La insanía y el rencor lo agitaban una vez más.

De una vez por todas levantó la mirada solo para verle la cara que colocaba, siempre supo ser un gran mentiroso y nuevamente lo comprobaría.

\- Sasuke…tu sabes que yo no deseaba que eso sucediera pero debía marcharme, de lo contrario iba a perder la cabeza allí adentro - Trató de excusarse una vez más, quien decía ser su hermano mayor, pero no tuvo éxito, él jamás iba a perdonarlo.

\- Pues la he perdido yo, Itachi, felicidades - Dejó en evidencia ante la mirada atónita de su hermano. Y recordó sin quererlo, el día en el cual quedó solo en el mundo, siendo objeto de desprecio.

Su memoria conservaba todas las texturas y fragancias de esa vez; una semana después del incidente que tuvo el día de su cumpleaños con su padre, a Itachi lo tomaron con honores en la armada. Su hermano mayor con catorce años estaba haciendo historia entre las filas de soldados y no era para menos, era verdaderamente un Uchiha y como tal, tenía dones natos. En cambio si él se miraba al espejo, solo notaba una mancha en el prontuario familiar, un fracaso. Para ese entonces ya no intercambiaba palabra con su progenitor y su madre insistía en que debían reconciliarse porque después de todo, eran padre e hijo.

Un dia, súbitamente, su hermano mayor quien nunca le levantaba la voz a su padre, lo despertó con sus alterados gritos que provenían del comedor. Sin que lo oyeran caminó hasta el lugar y procuró oír que sucedía. ¿La historia? Era simple, Itachi deseaba irse a una base militar para perfeccionarse, su padre por consecuente, admiraba la valentía de su primogénito pero no le perdonaba el hecho de que lo dejase con "el bastardo de tu hermano". Su mente repetía una y otra vez sus palabras textuales, como si se tratase de una cinta que jamás iba a terminar, pretendiendo torturarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

 _"¡No puedes ser más desconsiderado, hijo mio! Tu, el prodigio decides alejarte de tu familia y a cambio nos dejas al bastardo de tu hermano. ¿¡Qué te hemos hecho!? ¡Él debería irse lejos de aquí, que no aporta nada útil! No nos dejes Itachi, tu eres nuestro mejor tesoro. ¿Por qué me castigas de ésta forma Kami-sama?"_

Es como si de alguna manera u otra, su propio padre estuviera pidiendo que él simplemente desapareciera. Y a cambio, su hijo favorito desaparecía, dejándolos atrás.

Claro está que una vez siendo solo tres en su familia, su padre no se guardó ante cuanta oportunidad tuvo de denigrarlo, insultarlo y por supuesto, ignorarlo.

Ante la seguidilla de pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos pasados, se instaló un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, ya no había nada que decir o insinuar, el silencio era la prueba fehaciente de que entre ellos ya no quedaba relación alguna más que compartir la misma sangre, aquella sangre que estaba maldita.

\- Adiós hermano, tengo cosas que hacer y solo estoy de paso - Se le notó compungido, reprimiendo el llanto que seguramente, también era falso.

Roído por el odio que le tenía masticó las más crueles palabras- No sería la primera vez que desapareces - Lo apuñaló por la espalda, Itachi no tuvo el valor de voltear a verlo. Como siempre.

Tal vez se sentía desilusionado.

O tal vez no.

Se puso de pie para reingresar a su casa temporal, luego visitaría a los estúpidos soldados que seguramente le habían otorgado información a Itachi sobre su paradero. Agradeció que la casa estuviera a un par de grados menos que en el exterior, ese detalle le ayudaba a no estar de tan mal humor. Se quitó la camiseta, subió las escaleras y simplemente se recostó sobre la litera. Éstos días de no-actividad lo obligaban a recordar cosas que no quería traer a la vida nuevamente. Necesitaba tomar un arma y concentrarse en no morir en el campo de batalla. Esa era su vida.

Estaba totalmente ido de la realidad, descansando con sus ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente, deseaba relajarse. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por el leve sonido que lo colocó en estado de alerta en una milésima de segundo, el piso de su cuarto crujía como si alguien estuviera caminando en el. Siendo el único habitante de la casa, eso le daba indicios de que tenía un intruso. Se levantó cual resorte de la cama, no sin antes tomar la pistola que guardaba debajo de la almohada para eventos desafortunados como éste.

Miró a su alrededor y nada, estaba solo.

Pero una risita infantil le erizó los pelos, giró en todas direcciones buscando al pequeño entrometido pero nuevamente, se encontraba solo.

\- Vaya, parece que ya la estás perdiendo - Otra vez, la risa le abrió paso a una áspera voz infantil que parecía salir de las paredes. Hastiado, caminó unos pasos hasta el centro del cuarto y trató de asustar al mocoso que osaba joderlo.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés! Maldito niño - Apuntó a distintos lugares con el cañón gris plata de su arma, pero nada ni nadie se movía.

\- Vaya, parece que ya la estás perdiendo - Escuchó por segunda vez, perdiendo la paciencia le quitó rápidamente el seguro a la pistola.

\- ¿Qué se supone qué estoy perdiendo? Hijo de puta - Se estaba poniendo demasiado serio a causa de un niño mal educado que se metía en casas ajenas a molestar.

Por tercera vez la risa volvió a oirse, pero esta vez en un tono más alto.

Una suerte de eco le chocaba contra sus oídos - La cabeza - Se oyó como alguien corría, saliendo de la habitación y transitando el corto pasillo hasta las escaleras. Los pasos apresurados no tardaron de oirse escalón por escalón y él, medio atónito, reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, siguiéndole el camino.

Bajó hasta el primer piso y lo examinó, se encontraba completamente solo.

Buscó apoyarse contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso, dejó a su derecha la pistola 9mm que estaba totalmente cargada. Se pasó una mano por la cara, el cansancio de toda una vida por primera vez le estaba pasando factura y eso incluía el jugar con su mente. Se estaba autoboicoteando. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar que confirmaba, estaba maldito. Anotó en su cabeza que a primera hora del día de mañana, buscaría comunicarse con Kakashi para pedir su traslado, desde que llegó a Hiroshima nada bueno tocó su puerta. Y el desagrado se volvía mayor al saber que su hermano piso el suelo, el mismo suelo sobre el cual él estaba sentado. Claro que aquella no era una excusa válida para darle a su General.

Jugueteó con sus dedos que aún permanecían en el gatillo del arma, fingió tocar un piano sobre el mismo, inventando una melodía que de existir, sería espantosa. Pero en su mente todo sonaba mejor. De un golpe y con pocos movimientos la tomó para llevarsela hasta su cabeza. El reborde del cañón ejercía cierto grado de presión sobre la piel que le recubría el cráneo.

Rió sin motivo alguno.

Sus deseos de jalar el gatillo eran enormes, podía sentir como las emociones le recorrían todo el estómago para luego subir por su esófago y morir en su boca. La cual estaba seca.

Una revolución de adrenalina en su sangre cantaba "¡Tira!" Y simplemente era hacer un poco de fuerza, tan solo un poco. No había ninguna parte o célula de su cuerpo que lo ordenase a retirar semejante arma de esa zona, nada, ni un gramo.

Volvió a reír, ésta vez de la situación.

"Estoy jodido" pensó con gran firmeza y aceptación.

Pero aún no era el momento, solo debía ser paciente y esperar. Lo que tarda en llegar siempre es mejor.

* * *

Acababan de desinfectar el suelo de la habitación y sinceramente, el olor le había quitado las ganas de probar bocado. Los cuencos con comida esperaban a un lado de su cama, aún llenos.

\- ¿Vas a comerte eso? - Otra vez el hombre con dientes de tiburón intentaba iniciarle una conversación, de día no era tan intimidante. No esperó a que ella le respondiera, hizo uso y abuso tomando los tazones y comiendo parado.

La apuntó con los palillos y la boca llena de comida.

\- Traes una cara de mierda, niña - Unos granos de arroz le cayeron desde la boca hasta el suelo, por suerte ninguno terminó sobre ella - Cuando no puedo dormir, me cuento historias a mi mismo. Eventualmente me aburro y me duermo - Reveló.

Tal vez no tenía tantas ganas de contestarle pero hizo un esfuerzo. Ni bien abrió la boca, su labio inferior se abrió para sangrar, estaban secos. Lamió la pequeña cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la grieta y continuó con sus intenciones.

\- Yo no tengo muchas historias - Aquello era totalmente cierto, no poseía grandes ni amplias vivencias; no tenía muchos recuerdos memorabes y los que estaban, simplemente se iban lavando en su memoria hasta volverse difusos.

Nuevamente la señaló con los palillos.

\- Pero yo si - La sonrisa anormal vio la luz una vez más.

\- Tal vez era uno de mis tantos inviernos en el frente, esa parte está un tanto difusa. Solo se que hacía mucho frío y que el gobierno no nos estaba mandando los abrigos o las botas especiales para esa clase de climas - Se tomó el mentón pensando seriamente sobre el dato de color - Acababa de conocer a Juugo, un gigantón de casi dos metros de alto por dos metros de ancho, tan grande como un ropero. Él era de Okinawa, y yo un forastero de Tokio. Pero allí estábamos los dos, cagandonos de frío - Recargó todo su peso sobre la muleta derecha, aún su pierna no sanaba del todo - Yo tenía dieciséis años y mi cabeza ya rondaba por el infierno, pero éste tipo, se encontraba aún más perdido - Bostezó mostrandole restos de comida que yacían en su boca.

Solo quería que parase de hablar.

\- En fin, estabamos en la nieve y mi compañero comenzó a decir que tenía hambre. Bueno, yo también la tenía luego de casi diez días comiendo pura mierda. Teníamos que esperar nosequé en la trinchera y cuando dieran la orden, abririamos fuego. - Obvió sin tanto detalle.

Nuevamente, el olor a antiséptico se colaba entre las habitaciones desde el pasillo, colándose en sus fosas nasales para marearla un poco más.

\- Nuestro comandante efectivamente dio el comunicado y matamos a un total de cincuenta y seis chinos, más dos - Gesticuló con su mano izquierda, mostrandole la cantidad con sus dedos índice y medio.

La suma del repugnante aroma a hospital mezclado con su estómago vacío y carente de comida, la estaban demoliendo por dentro. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para parecer interesada en el relato, no quería ofenderlo o tener que soportarlo de mal humor.

\- ¿Más dos? - Preguntó sin comprender lo que para Suigetsu resultaba obvio.

\- Juugo se comió a los otros dos, una vez muertos, los arrastró hasta la trinchera y procedió a desmembrarlos. Yo lo miraba sonriente desde un rincón, realmente lo disfruté - Suigetsu se relamio los labios, imaginando el asqueroso sabor.

Podía sentir el olor a carne en descomposición y eso le revolvió el estómago vacío.

\- El jodido loco se comió las piernas ¡Crudas! Prometimos no decir nada a nadie, tiempo después nos separamos puesto que nos derivaron a distintos frentes. Loco de remate, te extraño amigo - Rió recordandolo.

Y finalmente, su estómago en un intento desesperado de sentirse mejor, se sacudió de manera violenta para hacerla vomitar. El poco líquido que salió expulsado por su boca le lastimó la garganta. Intentó enfocar la vista pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, el olor a jugo gástrico la descolocó. No supo si vomitó por el antiséptico en el aire o por la historia que oyó, si supo sentir con su pobre olfato a la carne en descomposición. Olía la muerte y la sangre seca, todo estaba allí, hasta podía oír a los gusanos gestarse en la carne podrida.

\- ¡Que asco! - Mencionó el hombre de cabello blanco a medida que se alejaba, para su suerte, la estaba dejando sola. Su risa burlona se desvaneció al cruzar el umbral que comunicaba al sector de cuidados intensivos con el pasillo central.

Minutos después llegó una enfermera con mala cara, que a juzgar por su apariencia, poca gracia le hacía tener que limpiar el cúmulo de vomito que reposaba sobre las sábanas, justo a la altura de su abdomen. Si bien no le dijo nada, su actitud demostraba enojo, pues al cambiarle la tela blanca que la cubría, ejecutó movimientos bruscos. De poder moverse, la habría ayudado.

O tal vez no.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la gastada almohada que se ubicaba detrás de ella, quería levantarse para salir corriendo, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con ese pequeño incidente: su pierna atravesada por unos cuantos clavos. A ciencia cierta, estaba comenzando a caer en un pozo de desesperación, deseaba arrancarse cuanto componente metálico le tocara la carne y realmente no le importaba si perdía la pierna en el trayecto. Pensó infinitas veces en la realidad del exterior, en esa realidad que no estaba atada a cuatro paredes blancas y pulcras, quizás en el fondo de su corazón no deseaba volver. ¿Era egoísta? Muy posiblemente.

Ya no conocía tantos nombres como antes, las personas que esporádicamente podrían aparecer en su mente ahora conformaban un número reducido, y para colmo, a algunos casi ni les había hablado más de diez minutos. Recordó a Naruto, y a su reluciente prometida, Hinata. Pensó en su vecina, la señora Hikaru, quien últimamente estaba padeciendo muchos dolores de espalda. Pensó en el Teniente Uchiha pero ese pensamiento no era más que la nada misma.

Sinceramente, jamás le dedicó tiempo en su mente. Le resultaba un hombre agradable y apuesto, algo raro quizás, pero no tanto como su compañero, Uzumaki. Algo en ese hombre estaba mal, algo en su interior era malo, y lo sabía. Por otra parte, algo en su interior era increíblemente bueno y bondadoso, pero por alguna razón, se encontraba atrapado.

Intentó recrear en su cabeza un día típico del Teniente Uchiha. Parecia ser de esas personas que se despertaban increíblemente temprano, muy posiblemente eludia el desayuno y se dedicaba a limpiar sus armas sobre el suelo. Luego, debía encender un cigarrillo y así hasta acabar con la caja. Apostaba todas sus pertenencias a que realizaba algo de ejercicio para después bañarse y dormir una siesta.

No tenía muy claros sus hábitos alimenticios, por el momento.

* * *

Cuando supo que Kakashi había puesto un pie en Hiroshima no dudó en vestirse y salir corriendo hasta la carpa donde los Generales se reunían. Poco le importó irrumpir en medio de una conversación importante y mucho menos le importaron las miradas acusadoras que le brindaron sus superiores, entre ellos, el maldito de Jiraiya. Pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, arrastró a Kakashi fuera del lugar.

\- Deberías habermelo dicho cuanto antes - Él le contó sobre la oportuna visita de su hermano mayor, Hatake lo conoció cuando Itachi apenas daba sus primeros pasos en el ejército. Siempre comentaba que lo consideraba como su propio hijo.

\- Lo hubiera hecho, pero no contaba con que iba a verlo justo aqui - Como de costumbre, palpó su bolsillo buscando el paquete de cigarrillos que solía acompañarlo a todas partes, pero ésta vez no lo traía. Bufó molesto y reanudó la charla - De hecho, no deseaba verlo - Vio como su General revolvía el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tendiendole un cigarro, lo tomó agradeciéndole con la mirada y procedió a encenderlo.

\- Algún día vas a tener que perdonarlo. Yo he podido hacerlo con…- Esa era una historia que no deseaba oir por milésima vez, una historia trágica que manchó el nombre de su familia por la eternidad. El General Hatake se puso una mano instintivamente sobre la máscara que portaba, ese pedazo de tela hacía referencia a un acontecimiento no muy lejano que aún estaba presente entre todos. Especialmente los Uchiha.

No tardó en interrumpirlo.

\- No lo nombres, esa persona no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con mi familia. Mucho menos todo lo que hizo y lo que hará - A quien todos consideraban muerto, él no lo hacía.

\- Por favor, todos sabemos que está muerto, Sasuke - Kakashi reafirmó el pensamiento popular y común, aún con tantas pruebas que lo demostraban, se negaba a darlo por verídico.

Se tomó el punte de la nariz, prefería cambiar de tema y centrarse en la actualidad: la guerra.

\- ¿Has venido por Jiraiya? Muero de ganas de mearle esa puta cara que pone, creyendose intocable - Aquel hombre lo incitaba a querer matar a cuanto imbécil se le cruzara en el camino. Todos los procedimientos eran sencillos pero éste tipejo so quería joderle la vida, un poco más.

\- Ciertamente si, pero parece que no va a ceder. En Tokio han mencionado una posible amenaza pero no creo que los Estadounidenses cuenten con bombas, jamás han lanzado una y no considero posible que comiencen con nosotros. Sumado a que el gobierno no desea movilizar vehículos si no es de extrema urgencia, por ende, debemos meter la cola entre las patas y aceptar lo que nos dicen - Kakashi lo imitó y también se encendió un cigarro, se bajó la máscara que le cubría casi toda la cara, después de todo, le faltaba un ojo y una amplia cicatriz de adornaba la piel.

Entonces, el panorama era el siguiente: soportar lo que tuviese que soportar. Efectivamente observaría como el caos quemaba todo a su paso. En principio porque algo le decía que los próximos días aguardaban algo interesante.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu pierna? Naruto me comentó que te habían baleado - Su General le escupió el humo que guardaba en los pulmones hacia su cara. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, el tabaco le quemaba los ojos.

\- No me ha dado mayores problemas, incluso tuvimos un enfrentamiento hace unos días y pude desplazarme bastante bien - Comentó de manera no tan emocionante como sonaba.

Kakashi se quitó el cigarro de la boca, asimilando la información.

\- ¿Hubo un motín? - Le preguntó intentando dilucidar lo que había sucedido, pero muy alejado estaba de la realidad.

\- Ojalá, una cuadrilla Yankee atacó la ciudad. Tuvimos algunas bajas, además de civiles heridos - Recordó fugazmente el cuerpo blando y frío de Sakura en sus brazos, como la sangre coagulada quedó pintada en el asiento del Jeep. Recordó particularmente la mirada ida y sin vida que le brindó antes de caer en la inconsiencia, esa mirada que secretamente lo llamaba en sueños, esperando que descubra la verdad que la rodeaba y no esa fantasía infantil, que al fin y al cabo, era un espejismo. Uno muy bien elaborado.

\- Por eso estás tan insistente con vaciar el lugar ¿No? - Afirmó como si hubiera una razón escondida.

\- En realidad no, poco me importa lo que suceda con los habitantes, no han hecho más que causarme problemas desde que llegué - Se excusó de manera egoísta.

La mirada del General Hatake no tardó en buscar la mentira oculta, pero no lo lograría. Por otra parte, recordó su deseo de salir de Hiroshima para irse a otro lado, donde su mente no se sintiera tan ahogada y maniatada, pero cuando iba a soltar el inusual pedido, un malestar le retuvo las palabras en la boca. Simplemente no era el momento.

\- Soy casi como tu padre Sasuke, a mi no me vas a mentir - Él lo mató con la mirada, haciéndole entender que no le agradaba la palabra "padre" bajo ninguna circunstancia. El hombre le evitó la mirada y pareció retroceder sobre sus palabras.

\- Déjalo ya, Kakashi - Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y procuró aplastarla con su bota para apagarla.

No tardaron en despedirse, el General de cabello gris lo abandonó para dejarlo con un malestar en la boca del estómago. No se consideraba un hombre de muchas palabras, puesto que expresar sus sentimientos era lo último que deseaba hacer pero bajo otras circunstancias, habría desestimado esos pensamientos en lo que cantaba un gallo. No sabía como explicar lo que le sucedía, nuevamente esa sensación oscura le tomaba el pecho y le daba golpes desde adentro. Él sabía que estaba maldito y que muy probablemente ya tenía un pie en el infierno, pero ésta masa oscura parecía responder a otra causa, a otra situación que lo traía descolocado, a otra persona.

Se sentía incómodo al punto tal de encontrarse inquieto, caminando de un lado a otro, gastando el suelo y sus zapatos. Quería gritar pero no podía, algo en él no reaccionaba; más allá de eso, deseaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Deseaba dilucidar que demonios le sucedía y poder resolverlo.

No tardó en regresar a su "hogar" para recuirse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Iba a dormir pero notó los libros que consiguió gracias a su suerte innata. Los tomó de la silla en la cual los había dejado y se sentó en su cama para tomar uno e inspeccionarlo. Parecia tener sus años, poseía una encuadernación de muy buena calidad; abrió la tapa y observó la primer hoja que grababa "Compendio de Anatomía humana", su vista se dirigió a una esquina del papel, donde con poca gracia y tinta negra se encontraba escrito "Haruno Sakura".

Instintivamente lo volvió a cerrar con una violencia muy característica de su persona. Y se enfureció, puesto que no deseaba leer su nombre, no deseaba imaginarla tan viva por momentos, y tan muerta por otros. No deseaba recordar su sangre esparcida sobre la grava, no deseaba oler su aroma a flores junto al perfume metálico de aquel líquido rojo tan indispensable para la vida. No deseaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso y casi roto sobre sus brazos.

No lo toleraba, le causaba náuseas.

Tantas cosas en ella no toleraba, y se sorprendía puesto que no la conocía tanto pero ante sus ojos llenos de sangre, aquella niña con aires de mujer era demasiado predecible. Y eso era lo que le molestaba, su insistencia ante lo que ya estaba perdido, su bondad que por momentos parecía falsa, su ingenuidad propia de un ángel que acababa de caer del cielo y no sabía como utilizar sus piernas. Odiaba verse reflejado en ella, odiaba que su cabello rosado se moviera con el viento, buscando robarle el alma podrida que tenía.

¡Era una maldita niña!

Una maldita niña que se le había cruzado en el camino, una maldita niña que solo lo atrapó con tan sólo saludarlo por mera cortesía. Una maldita niña que casi terminaba con una bala en su cabeza a causa de una disputa, y él la había encontrado por segunda vez, temblando del miedo con el arma sobre su frente. La supo encontrar reiteradas veces y la última, la última simplemente había sido demasiado para su mente.

Porque de alguna manera u otra, saboreó la desesperación y el miedo. Y entendió, que ella estaba haciendo mella sobre su seco corazón.

Tal vez comenzaba a necesitarla en su vida, contra su voluntad, puesto que se había esmerado en ignorarla, en tratar de no cruzarse con ella, en cortar todo contacto. Se estaba forzando a desviar su mirada de sus ojos verdes, detrás de ellos muy posiblemente se encontraba su perdición. ¿Pero qué podía hacer más qué caer en la desesperación? ¿Qué podía hacer si tan solo era una simple fantasía? Reiteradas noches se despertó confundido, casi como si ella estuviera durmiendo a su lado, pero simplemente estaba imaginando su perfume. Otras veces, soñaba que su cuerpo casi pálido y escuálido se movía debajo de él, incitandolo a beber de su sangre para luego enterrarse en ella.

No mentiría, luego de esa escena tuvo que masturbarse para calmar la oleada hormonal que lo estaba golpeando tan fuerte.

Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que demonios hacer.

 _En el mundo existe una sensación que se tiene cuando dos personas se conocen, ambos saben que van a enamorarse irremediablemente. Aún si todo arde en llamas hasta volverse cenizas._


	5. 5 孤独 - 'Kodoku' (Soledad)

_**5\. 孤独 - Kodoku (Soledad)**_

¿Cuántas veces tuvo el mismo pensamiento? Ese en el cual uno se detiene a contemplar los acontecimientos más simples del mundo, como cuando al recostarse sobre su almohada blanca, puede oír los latidos de su corazón en el oído derecho. Dicen que la soledad desespera, pero no sabia cuanta verdad se alojaba en esa frase. Más allá de todo diagnóstico y deseo propio, el cual cambiaba conforme pasaban las horas, minutos y segundos, se encontraba nuevamente en casa.

Bueno "casa", su definición de hogar muy lejos estaba de lo que realmente representaba la construcción que se elevaba ante su cuerpo magullado y atravesado por unas cuantas clavijas de metal. Casi que parecía uno de esos títeres con los cuales los niños se ponían a jugar bajo la sombra de algún cerezo.

Repasó la serie de acontecimientos con los cuales habia amanecido:

Se había despertado temprano, en lo que era su cama transitoria. Algo era diferente ésta vez, ya no estaba rodeada de tantos pacientes, y el silencio habitual fue reemplazado por un nuevo silencio más profundo, el de la soledad. Ni aquel sujeto molesto y perturbado que ya se había acostumbrado a tratar se encontraba en el lugar, también se esfumó. Era como si en el tiempo y el espacio, solo quedara ella íntegramente como ser físico. Más allá, luego de tanta fantasía, una enfermera se situó en el lado derecho de su cama, no sin antes tomar el diagnóstico que colgaba de la estructura metálica.

Sin mirarla selló unas cuantas hojas y al parecer, anotó ciertas observaciones.

Todo el contacto humano que pudo tener no fue más que oír su respiración. Nadie le comunicó nada, ni se dignaron a comentarle que sucedería con ella. Simplemente luego de unas horas, una nueva enfermera y un soldado se encontraban levantándola de su lecho. La posaron sobre unas muletas similares a las que usaba Suigetsu y llegó a pensar que tal vez, eran las mismas, debido a que rechinaban de igual forma. Sus axilas tardaron en asimilar que todo el peso de su cuerpo se apoyaban sobre unas simples tiras de madera, y eso le estaba incomodando. Así como le incomodaba el hecho de tener que sostener su pierna herida constantemente en el aire, lo cual le cansaba los músculos de manera muy rápida. Sin mencionar que su torso se encontraba resentido, más allá de las curaciones recibidas.

Como pudo y bajo la impaciencia de ambos humanos que la acompañaban, atravesó todo el cuarto hasta el umbral que comunicaba con el pasillo. Alguna vez estuvo pensando en que habría más allá de su límite, puesto que solo conocía el cubo en el cual se encontraba postrada. Pero ya no le parecía tan interesante, al asomar su despeinada cabeza solo observó como un blanco impoluto se extendía por cada rincón del angosto y largo pasillo, nada interesante a la vista mortal y humana.

Cuando salió del hospital tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un período corto de tiempo, la luz era muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada y de no saberlo, afirmaría sin dudarlo que el sol se estaba quemando con mayor intensidad a la habitual. La parte de Hiroshima que contemplaba, es decir, las pocas calles que lograba ver, también se encontraban vacías, aún si gente las recorría. Está demás aclarar que para ella no hubo carroza, un jeep un tanto destartalado le serviría como transporte. Que al fin y al cabo, aún encendía cuando la llave era puesta en contacto.

Si las cosas seguían cumpliendo su objetivo aún no calificaban como basura.

El soldado que la acompañaba junto a la enfermera no tardó en ponerle una mano encima para ayudarla a subirse al precario transporte sanitario; las ruedas del Jeep se hundieron sobre su propio eje al sostener el peso de dos personas sobre el armatoste de hierro.

El corto pero a su vez largo viaje transcurrió en un silencio que solo se interrumpía con los ruidos del escape del vehículo. Fijó su vista en el lejano cielo que parecía ser una enorme pared naranja, la cual avisaba que se estaba acabando el día.

Su hipnosis mental concluyó cuando las cuatro ruedas del armatoste se detuvieron frente a lo que fue y sería su hogar, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. En el hospital acordaron donarle las muletas hasta que su recuperación sea óptima y no las necesite más, también le aclararon que no le iban a quitar los clavos en un buen tiempo, ya que todas las partes del hueso debían soldarse bien, de allí nacía la necesidad de tener a alguien que la cuide.

Se tenía a ella misma.

El mismo soldado que la ayudó a subirse, la bajó junto a sus pocas pertenencias, que eran nulas. Shizune le apartó una bolsa de primeros auxilios en caso de necesitarla. Se apoyó nuevamente sobre sus dos muletas y como pudo se desplazó hacia la entrada de su casa, que lejos de impresionarla, se encontraba abierta y muy posiblemente, saqueada. Durante un buen rato le dio la espalda al militar, que tardó en encender el motor para marcharse, su mente barajó la posibilidad de que el hombre notara la ausencia de su familia y con un poco de mala suerte, la devolverían al hospital.

Últimamente las posibilidades siempre la golpeaban hasta la muerte. El mundo se empeñaba en escupirle la cara una y otra vez.

Cinco largos y pesados pasos la llevaron hasta el interior de la morada, lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro como para cerciorarse de que nadie relacionado al hospital estuviera mirando y cerró la puerta de un golpe. El ambiente estaba igual que como lo había dejado: a las apuradas. Los cuencos que dejó tirados se encontraban llenos de hongos causados por la descomposición de los restos de comida y la mancha de té verde sobre el tatami se empeñaba en recordarle el terror que supo experimentar. Lo primero que deseaba hacer era tomar un baño, en el hospital la aseaban como podían y para su mala suerte, también le daban un baño de antiséptico. Cosa que detestaba.

Su sala de estar parecía el doble de larga, y como era de esperarse y suponerse, tardó también el doble de tiempo en poder llegar hasta el marco de la puerta del baño; del cual tuvo que colgarse a causa del esfuerzo. A partir de ese punto, dejó las muletas a un lado y se movió aferrándose a cuanta estructura tuviera cerca. Pasó del marco al lavamanos y de allí al barandal donde colgaba las toallas, que en realidad eran trapos sucios y viejos. Una vez en la barandilla, estiró su cuerpo para poder sentarse en el borde de la ducha y así poder desvestirse sin temer caer al suelo.

Vaya que dolía quitarse la ropa que le habían dado en el hospital, un simple kimono de lino blanco que era ambulatorio. De forma muy atolondrada pudo sacar el brazo izquierdo, el cual contenía el balazo. Una vez cumplida la misión más difícil pudo acelerar el proceso y quedar desnuda por completo.

Intentó recordar como la aseaban las enfermeras, porque si el agua le tocaba la herida y ésta no era cuidadosamente desinfectada como debía ser, podrían cortarle la pierna y ciertamente no deseaba eso. Aún en el borde de la ducha intentó estirarse un poco más para poder abrir la llave de agua, mentiría si dijera que no le dolió cada centímetro de piel con los movimientos que realizó. El líquido transparente comenzó a caer sobre la cerámica del baño y decidió entonces llenar la bañera así podía bañarse por partes.

Una vez que el agua casi desbordó cerró el paso de la canilla, se sumergió dejando su pierna herida fuera de todo contacto con el agua que arrastraría su suciedad. Estando en una posición bastante incómoda; con la pierna colgando del borde de la ducha y su cuerpo un tanto doblado, sumergido.

Pasó el bloque de jabón artesanal cuidadosamente, tratando de no presionar demasiado ya que la piel mostraba unos cuantos moretones en los cuales el dolor persistía. Contuvo la respiración cuando arribó justo donde la bala había penetrado, le ardía demasiado, pero tal vez no era tanto el dolor en sí, sino que también había un dejo de recuerdo y sensación constantes; donde todo era un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez el casquillo de la bala le comía la piel. Una y otra vez el olor a pólvora gritaba su nombre, una y otra vez se imaginaba muriendo, extrañamente acompañada de un sentimiento relacionado con la calma.

Giró la cabeza y soltó la pieza de jabón, dejando que ésta se hundiera en el agua que dejó de ser cristalina, para tornase turbia. Bajó la mirada y observó su reflejo algo difuso, no tardó en romper la imagen que se formaba en la superficie del líquido con un manotazo lleno de ira.

Tal vez no podía lavar ciertos fantasmas.

* * *

Oh vamos, extrañaba en cierto modo las noches de alcohol y poker, se le daba bastante bien y la suerte parecía estar generalmente de su lado. Apostaba sin pensarlo demasiado y no era común verlo perder.

\- Es una buena mano compañero - Shikamaru quién se mantenía lejos de las cartas, observaba detrás de él. Era grato tenerlo con ellos después de estar tanto tiempo alejados, lo consideraba una persona tolerable.

\- Deberías retirarte, Naruto. Sasuke tiene grabada la victoria en sus cartas - Sugirió desde una esquina Kakashi, que a duras penas bebía pero si que fumaba, como una chimenea.

El mencionado rubio, quien se sentía algo amenazado por los dichos de los demás, golpeó con los puños la mesa redonda que sostenía sus bebidas, cartas y apuestas.

\- ¡Ni loco! Abandonar es para los débiles - Le gritó desbordante de emoción y colocó su primera carta sobre la mesa, dejándola a la vista de todos.

\- Estúpido - Pronunció entre dientes esperando que finalmente se retirara para ahorrarse el disgusto, pero aquello no sucedió y de dos suaves movimientos de muñeca, lo dejó fuera de juego - La reina te envía sus mejores saludos, dobe - Mostró su flor imperial, cinco cartas del mismo palo, del 10 al As.

Así se hería el orgullo de un zopenco.

El sake que les habían servido estaba cercano a ser cloro con agua, pero aquello no les impidió beberlo, de lo contrario aún se conservarían sobrios. Naruto borracho era un espectáculo digno de ver, no articulaba las palabras correctamente y cuando intentaba ponerse en pie, volvía a caer sobre la silla como si fuera peso muerto. Si bien él no bebía hasta la muerte, podría sentir como su cuerpo estaba un tanto flojo. Más no se permitiría montar un circo como su compañero.

Chequeó la hora en su antiguo reloj de pulsera, eran casi las 5 am y aún el sueño no se manifestaba sobre su organismo. Ni en los de sus camaradas. Todavía permanecía sentado en la mesa que le otorgó la victoria, los demás simplemente se distribuyeron a lo largo y ancho del bar, intentando conseguir algo de cariño femenino; como le era habitual, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendió para relajarse, aunque los gritos del lugar poca paz le daban. Clavó la mirada en el techo color caoba y se propuso contar cuantos tirantes sostenían al tejado, maldijo cuando algo de humo se le metió en uno de sus ojos. Eso ardía.

Sintió como movieron una de las sillas que estaban linderas a la mesa y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Nara, nadie más contenía esa sensación de calma y despreocupación. Eso no significaba que le agradara hablar con él, de hecho, odiaba las conversaciones.

\- Buena vista, ¿No? - Supuso que aquello era un intento de chiste, que poca gracia le causó.

No tuvo intención de contestarle, simplemente pestañeó para que el muchacho comprendiera que lo había oído.

\- No le quería creer a Naruto cuando me dijo que el temible Teniente Uchiha estaba caminando por las calles de Hiroshima, después de todo, siempre odiaste este lugar, más allá de ser la primera vez que estás aquí ¿No? - Preguntó desde el borde de su silla.

\- Maldito Naruto - Dijo y sintió como Shikamaru largaba una risita cómplice, era más que obvio que el rubio había hablado demás - Nunca cierra su enorme bocota, menos los chismes - Ingirió más humo que llegaría hasta sus pulmones.

\- Es un chico problemático - Pronunció y procedió a imitarlo, Nara abrió el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta color verde militar y dejó en evidencia un cigarrillo, inmediatamente le miró pidiéndole fuego y él, simplemente accedió.

\- Oí lo de Asuma…ese hábito es de él - Cuando conoció a Shikamaru éste era aprendiz de un Teniente muy conocido: Sarutobi Asuma. Y para esa época, el jóven Nara mantenía su organismo libre de tabaco.

Un suspiro se movió desde la boca de su acompañante hasta los oídos de él.

\- Era, querrás decir - Lo corrigió - Creo que ésta es una de las más grandes influencias que me ha dejado - Vaciló entre la risa y la nostalgia.

El Teniente Sarutobi Asuma había muerto en combate, el reporte indicaba que un grupo de Estadounidenses logró tomar la trinchera en la cual él y su pelotón estaban, pero testigos afirman que aquello en realidad nunca sucedió, sino que, quienes tomaron la trinchera fueron nada más y nada menos que un grupo de Japoneses exiliados. Unos malditos locos extremistas, y conspiracionistas. Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de un pozo, con claros indicios de haber sufrido una especie de ritual.

\- Me siento verdaderamente solo ahora - Expresó Shikamaru, quien veía como la ceniza de su cigarro le caía en la punta del zapato.

Por supuesto que él no iba a darle palabras de aliento, solo por el simple hecho de que no sabía qué decir o hacer en casos como esos. Ambos lo sabían. Más bien, el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro solo quería desahogarse y sabía que él era un buen candidato para oír, sin tener que aconsejar.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Naruto se sumó a ellos con su característico escándalo. Y borrachera.

\- Oh pero si es el señor problemático y el maldito suertudo - Balbuceó de forma poco entendible mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse también.

Shikamaru pronunció un leve "idiota" entre sus dientes y el cigarrillo que descansaba en su boca. El rubio lejos de oírlo, pidió con su mano derecha otro sake a la mesera.

\- No deberías seguir bebiendo dobe, vas a vomitar - Le aconsejó, no era que le importase pero sin dudas no quería presenciar una lluvia de vómito sobre la mesa.

\- Si mamá Sasuke - Bajó la mirada hasta unas cáscaras de maní que reposaban en el cuadrado de madera y procedió a aplastarlas con sus dedos llenos de barro y mugre - Un pajarito me contó que Sakura-chan está en casa - Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Nara, quien no comprendía preguntó de manera inocente - ¿Quién o qué es "Sakura-chan"? - Alternó la mirada entre Naruto y él, esperando que alguien aclarara su duda. Y le habría contestado un "nadie importante" si tan solo Naruto no se hubiera adelantado.

\- La novia de Sasuke - Pintó una sonrisa en su cara mientras Shikamaru procesaba la información. Él por su parte, lo maldijo en silencio.

\- No es mi novia, idiota - Buscó aclarar sin sonar desesperado.

\- No aclares que oscurece, Sasuke - Dijo el rubio, hundiendolo aún más. Maldito ser humano entrometido y boca floja.

Para su desgracia, Kakashi volvió al ruedo.

-¡¿Sasuke tiene novia?! No me lo creo - Gritó detrás de él, asomándose por sobre su hombro derecho. Los otros dos bastardos que lo acompañaban asentían más que risueños al ver que él era el centro del chisme y la atención - Déjame adivinar ¿De Tokio? No, esas son muy vulgares para ti…-Comenzó a enumerar mientras posaba su mano bajo el mentón - ¿Nagasaki? Espero que no, son las más problemáticas - Frenó de golpe, quizás estaba recordando una experiencia propia.

\- Kakashi-sensei suena como Shikamaru - Un ebrio Naruto abría su hedionda boca nuevamente, a medida de que se balanceaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, durmiendose por cortos segundos.

Procuró aclarar todo bajo la inherente mirada de su General. Él no tenía tiempo para romances de novela, no tenía tiempo para el amor o el cariño, y estaba muy convencido de que no lo necesitaba por dos simples razones:

A) Era un estorbo.

B) Estaban en la jodida guerra.

¿A quién se le ocurría pensar en otra cosa más qué en las mendigas bombas qué llovían desde el cielo? Entonces, como debía ser, ponía todo su empeño en que nada, absolutamente nada, lo distrajera de la realidad. Sumado a que su precaria humanidad no le permitía sentir mucho más que los sentimientos básicos. Y el amor para él, no era un sentimiento básico.

\- No tengo una novia, agradecería que den el tema por finalizado - Acribilló con la mirada al Uzumaki que aún continuaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su bronceada cara. Como el ambiente ya lo estaba incomodando, prefirió evitar nuevos descontentos y se levantó para salir de allí, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal y también le serviría para fumar sin interrupciones más que los grillos chillando.

Mierda, si que extrañaba su vieja Arisaka. Su arma supo ser en los últimos diez años su mejor compañía, incontables veces le había salvado el pellejo. Solo le restaban unos cuantos días hasta poder volver al frente de batalla, en si, el General Jiraiya les otorgó casi quince días de vacaciones. Y aquello como de costumbre, no le agradaba. Intentó recordar que día era, unos rápidos cálculos mentales lo posicionaban en diecinueve de julio, eso significaba que faltaba poco para su cumpleaños. Cuatro largos y cortos días.

¿Cuántos centímetros debía caminar para dejar de pensar? ¿Un millón? ¿Dos millones? Tal vez tres.

No estaría tan nervioso si su agraciada memoria no le hubiera recordado que todos los mortales cumplen años una vez cada 365 días, porque para él no era un acontecimiento digno de recordar. Sinceramente prefería pasar ese día encerrado, ignorando el hecho de que le sumaba un año más a su edad. Pero tampoco era la edad en si lo que le molestaba, su insistencia en aborrecer los cumpleaños radicaba en su malnacido padre y su costumbre de arruinarle la vida. Su madre todos los veintitrés de julio le enviaba una postal, y con dedicación plasmaba en tinta negra sus mejores deseos para con él, acompañados de una hermosa caligrafía. No sin antes añadir "Te queremos mucho, mamá y papá", allí era justo el punto donde fruncía el ceño y lanzaba la postal lejos de él.

Para luego volver arrepentido a recogerla, porque estimaba los sentimientos de su madre, y comprendía de cierto modo que ella solo buscaba solucionar las cosas, aún después de tantos años.

Pero sus problemas no se terminaban en esa delgada línea de arrepentimiento personal. Continuaban más allá del límite establecido y soltaban raíces para crecer como árboles fuertes.

Sumado al enojo que le generaba su natalicio, debía tener en cuenta otra variable: su preocupación. Estar preocupado no era normal en él, pocas cosas le generaban tanto interés como para realmente sentirse inquieto. La mocosa estaba en casa, y si bien no la había visto, Naruto contó con lujo de detalle como "unos clavos le atravesaban la piel". Si no había ido a visitarla era justamente por esto, porque no quería involucarse más, no deseaba seguir excavando en la tierra, porque era obvio que cavaba su propia tumba. Pero su cabeza iba a explotar, su cerebro era un remolino de indecisión que amenazaba con matarlo.

Era un hombre de guerra, sabía como controlar sus emociones para no sucumbir pero últimamente no estaba tan seguro de estar logrando su objetivo. Puesto que cuando estaba firmemente aferrado a una idea, un par de palabras lo soltaban para dejarlo en la nada, en la inconsistente realidad de tener que decidir algo que no podía manejar.

El último tiempo había pensado en ella como un producto de su imaginación. Si, arribó a la conclusión de que en su llegada a Hiroshima supo acumular mucho estrés, lo cual lo volcó en una personificación de género femenino, la cual poco le molestaba su presencia y hasta le parecía agradable.

Pero no funcionó.

No iba a perder la cordura tan fácilmente, no se iba a dejar doblegar por unos cabellos rosa y una mirada color verde esmeralda que buscaba perforarle la cabeza cada vez que pestañeaba. Iba a borrar de su memoria la longitud de sus pestañas, las cuales supo apreciar cuando la tuvo cerca de su cara. Eliminaría de su cerebro cada gesto y palabra que ella tuvo para con él, porque no podía perder los estribos. No podía perderse en la inmensidad de dudas que ella le generaba.

Porque era una mujer más y por eso mismo, no daría el brazo a torcer.

Corrección: era una niña.

* * *

La interferencia era un fenómeno que lograba arruinarle el día, más cuando su intención era estar al tanto de las noticias. No logró conciliar el sueño y se subió a un largo camino de insomnio.

\- Repetimos: nueve soldados americanos fueron capturados por el ejército japonés en la isla de Chichi-jima. Uno fue rescatado por el submarino USS Finback, del cual no tenemos más detalles. Según testigos, los ocho restantes fueron ejecutados, una práctica bastante común de los soldados - La radio chillaba sobre el suelo, luego de haber tomado un baño prefirió descansar su abollado cuerpo durante un buen rato, pero simplemente no pudo dormir y como eran casi las seis de la mañana, no tuvo mejor idea que oír las noticias.

Pero éstas no parecían ser tan buenas, o al menos para ella.

-Los presentes en el acto aseguran que los ocho fueron ejecutados, pero locales de Chichi-jima comentaron que los mismos soldados Japoneses procedieron a desmembrarlos para luego coci...- Tomó el dial de la radio y cambió de estación súbitamente, no quería experimentar la misma vivencia que tuvo en el hospital.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en la guerra, más de lo habitual. Pero pensar en ella inmediatamente la llevaba al Teniente Uchiha, al cual no había vuelto a ver luego del incidente. Si bien no eran amigos, apreciaba el poco tiempo que pasó con él y por esos motivos quizás se sentía un poco sola, después de todo, no solía hablar con muchas personas.

Música tradicional sonaba en la estación de radio que sintonizó al azar.

Nuevos cuestionamientos sobre la cotidianidad del Teniente Uchiha nacieron en su cabeza. No conocía ni comprendía muy bien el mundo de los militares, quería creer que una fuerza mayor los empujaba a tomar un arma y matar, matar para sobrevivir o matar por placer, quien sabe. Ella no podría hacerlo, no por una cuestión de género, era demasiado cobarde para hacerle cara a la realidad en el frente, esa realidad de cazar o ser cazado. Y tal vez por esa misma razón se encontraba en la situación actual; teniendo varillas de metal incrustadas en su piel. Su instinto suicida simplemente la hundió más en el dolor y fue su triste creencia de que podría escapar del infierno mediante la muerte la que la mantuvo con vida. Porque no le iba a resultar tan fácil, nadie se libraba de la guerra tan sencillamente.

Nadie moría porque quería, a todos se les arrebataba la vida. Así era el negocio.

Entonces ¿Cómo lo lograba Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Cómo despertaba todos los días sabiendo qué el desastre seguía su curso natural? ¿Cómo continuaba cómo si nada? Parecía como si todos los hombres del ejército en algún punto de sus vidas perdieran la humanidad y adquirieran otra, una falsa.

Bostezó y reanudó sus pensamientos.

Reconoció que no tenía derecho en prejuzgar al Teniente; no eran amigos, ni familia, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras y algún que otro favor. Eran dos desconocidos.

¿Por qué aquello le apretaba el corazón?

Puso énfasis en que tal vez lo veía con otros ojos, pero no sabia si estaba en lo correcto, le parecía una persona interesante y agradable; a grandes rasgos no era un bruto como todos los soldados que supo conocer y se hacía respetar sin abuso. Muchas veces notó algo de tristeza en todo su ser y a leguas se sentía su dificultad para exponer sus sentimientos. Una parte de él era demasiado oscura para comprender, y era justamente por esa razón que se encontraba enormemente atraída hacia su persona. Era como si la llamara entre las calles ya oscuras, para contarle un secreto que nadie más sabía.

Un secreto que quería conocer.

El humano por naturaleza es curioso, y esa curiosidad innata en cada ser viviente también se manifestaba en ella, porque tal vez le resultaba irreal no sentirse atraída por lo desconocido.

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de la cocina y comprendió entonces que la mañana la obligaba a dejar de pensar. Para nada le sorprendió su noche de insomnio, era una costumbre que cada tanto se le instalaba en su cuerpo; más cuando se sentía amenazada. Y si, ese era su sentimiento más jóven: el miedo a lo ajeno. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que en realidad ella no podía hacer nada para mantenerse a salvo y tampoco podía hacer algo para ponerle fin a su historia. Tendría que esperar, sanarse y a partir de ese momento, decidir algo, no sabía que.

Luchó con sus dos muletas y su pierna para alcanzar la alacena en la cocina, contra viento y marea logró agarrarse del borde de la mesada, se aseguró de tener el suficiente apoyo como para poder abrir las puertas de los gabinetes con un brazo, mientras con el otro se sostenía para no caer. Con la mano palpó un pequeño recipiente metálico que guardaba algo de arroz, porque al estar tanto tiempo alejada de su casa, era mas que obvio que los vecinos la dieron por muerta y por lo tanto, lo de ella ahora era de todos. Menos de ella.

Tuvo suerte en conseguir una olla muy antigua, que probablemente fue de su abuela; cocinó el arroz con un poco de agua y esperó paciente a que esté listo. Y sería eso solo, arroz blanco, sin sal, ni verduras, ni condimentos. Se alegraba por no ser tan quisquillosa con la comida. Intentó idear un plan para conseguir alimentos y se vio en la realidad: su movilidad estaba reducida, los pocos vecinos que le quedaban ni locos la ayudarían, menos después de saquearla. Esperaba que al transcurrir los días fuese adquiriendo un poco de movimiento.

Pasó el arroz ya cocido a un cuenco que limpió con la manga del kimono hospitalario que le dieron, imaginaba que cambiarse de ropa sería una odisea y prefirió continuar así al menos, un día más.

Y como supo profesar: el arroz era un asco.

Como el del hospital.

* * *

No solo el estúpido rubio se había vomitado encima, también recibió un par de golpes por meterse en una pelea callejera, y claro que él también tuvo que intervenir, de lo contrario Naruto perdería todos sus dientes. Una vez que pudo sacar entero a su rubio amigo del pleito, no dudó en cargarselo y llevarlo hasta su casa.

Pero comenzaba a arrepentirse.

\- No pienso darle explicaciones a Hinata - En sí, el Uzumaki estaba lleno de barro y con olor a borrachera, los golpes que le propinaron se manifestaban en moretones y su cara estaba un poco inflamada.

\- Ya ya yaaaaaaaaa - Naruto balbuceó mientras buscaba separarse de él para vomitar por tercera vez en lo que iba del trayecto.

\- Hijo de puta - Le dijo mientras lo soltaba para que el idiota lanzara el contenido de su estómago hacia el suelo.

\- Hina-chan, deberías ver sus dos grandes y hermosos pechos, quiero lamerlos como a un tazón de ramen vacío - Comenzó a parlotear desde el suelo, en una especie de alucinación.

\- Ya cállate de una maldita vez, Naruto - Se acercó para tomarlo de la chaqueta y levantarlo de la calle de tierra, ya quería llegar y dejárselo a Hinata, ella era su prometida después de todo, no él.

Gracias a los dioses el muchacho decidió caer en un sueño profundo el resto del camino que iba en bajada. Para cuando llegó hasta su hogar aún continuaba dormido. No tuvo quedarle mayores detalles a Hinata, ella sólo le agradeció y le invitó a tomar algo caliente; oferta que rechazó por mera costumbre. No tardó en llegar a la calma de su hogar transitorio, no lo amaba pero tampoco lo odiaba. Aquel lugar le brindaba el silencio suficiente como para poder oír sus propios pensamientos, y además, para encontrarse en paz.

Ese era uno de sus pasatiempos humanos favoritos: permanecer en silencio.

Creía fervientemente que las palabras y su importancia eran mensurables, nunca tenía mucho para decir pero sin embargo, cuando decía algo, sabía que era importante. Y así con todas las personas a las que ha conocido, en contraparte, quienes nunca le aportaron algo interesante, eran seres que vivían reproduciendo palabras vacías. Insignificantes. Por eso para él, la importancia radicaba en la calidad y no en la cantidad.

Como todo en su vida.

Pero ese no era al punto que quería llegar una vez que supo atravesar el umbral de la puerta que lo separaba de la calle y su hogar. No, para nada, era algo más. Algo no tan profundo y místico como podía llegar a creer, sin embargo, poseía un deje de potencialidad, solo que trataba de tapar sus pensamientos con algunas distracciones.

Era humano.

Eureka, aquello era lo que tanto lo jodía. Ser humano. Contener emociones, mínimas, pero emociones al fin y al cabo. Sentía que tantos años de perfeccionamiento se iban por el retrete, tantos años de indiferencia para con su corazón no servían de nada. Él era muy jóven cuando decidió ignorar su parte sentimental, se despojó de aquello que podía lastimarlo letalmente y se centró en la parte del mundo que si bien podía hacerle daño, solo era físico. En concreto, ¿Qué era lo qué más odiaba de ser humano? Bien, ese era el punto más importante. Quizás no lo sabía, o quizás lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo, o también, podía ser que no odiase nada. Algo ilógico pero no imposible. Todos odiaban algo de la existencia ajena y propia.

Todos.

Bloqueó por un momento la actividad en su cerebro y prefirió disfrutar un té, algo raro en él. Calentó agua y procuró servir la cantidad suficiente en una taza como para luego sumergir la bolsita que contenía las hierbas de té verde, dejó que el líquido caliente reposara y cuando pensó que ya estaba listo, quitó el contenido para marcharse hacia su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, y con insistencia observó los libros que no recordaba haber dejado allí. Nuevamente el malestar general quería arruinarle la noche, más de lo que ya la tenía arruinada por el sopenco de Naruto.

Comprendió entonces lo que su cerebro trataba de transmitirle.

Lo que más odiaba de ser humano era el sentimiento de la soledad. Pero a su vez, no lo odiaba, puesto que había convivido con ella durante mucho tiempo. No conocía otra cosa. El humano era un animal social, necesitaba relacionarse con otras personas, establecer vínculos, querer, odiar, amar.

¡Amar!

Pero él no amaba, no podía, no quería, no sabía.

No sabía.

¿No sabía o fingía no saber? Puesto que no le era tan difícil reconocer ese suave dolor en su corazón, ese dolor que lo supo sacar de sus cabales cuando su rubio amigo trató a Sakura como un nombre más en la lista de muertos. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿De la niña? No, no era coherente. Le agradaba su compañía, la toleraba, escuchaba lo que tenía para decir. No la ignoraba.

Pero eso no podía ser el equivalente a estar enamorado, puesto que el amor según él, debía ser algo más potente. Quizás estaba en el "proceso de".

\- ¡Niña de mierda! - Gritó lo más fuerte y feroz que pudo, efectivamente se encontraba de mal humor. No le agradaba ni un poco tener que usar su tiempo libre para resolver cuestiones que le competían a unas mocosas de secundaria. No le importaba, no debía importarle. No era asunto suyo, simplemente eso no era para él.

Observó la taza que contenía el té intacto, no lo había ni tocado.

Simplemente la tiró de un manotazo, y los pedazos de cerámica prefirieron morir en la inmensidad de su suelo, junto al líquido que formaba pequeños lagos a lo ancho y largo del piso de madera. Se tumbó con fuerza contra el colchón y cerró los ojos intentando dormir contra su voluntad, esperando a que un nuevo día lo alcanzara y con él, un dolor de cabeza más leve.

Pero allí se encontraba él, en una especie de pantano. Parado en la infinidad de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y abrazado por el olor a podredumbre que intentaba desmayarlo del asco. Tanto misterio lo hartó y se ordenó mentalmente dar unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrar la salida.

Pero un grillete descansaba sobre su tobillo derecho, haciendo ruido a medida que movía su pie. Clavó la mirada hacia el suelo, observando a ciegas el objeto que minutos antes no estaba allí, puesto que de lo contrario habría sentido el peso sobre su extremidad. Intentó una vez más safarse del grillete pero le fue imposible.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu - El eco de aquella voz grave pero tranquila, alejada pero cercana, rebotó dentro de su oído. No estaba solo, más allá de eso, la oscuridad no parecía aclararse.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Ocultó su creciente nerviosismo ante el desconocimiento.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Pues estás aquí y allá, arriba y abajo, estás y no estás - Le contestaron desde algún rincón del lugar, si es que aquel espacio tenía un final y por ende, rincones.

No le hizo nada de gracia.

De alguna forma, podía oír la respiración de quien le hablaba.

\- Me sorprende debo admitir, ¿Cómo es qué no reconoces tu propia mente? Después de todo, debería serte familiar - Explicó casi tan cercano a su nuca, pero estaba convencido de que en realidad, no había nadie a sus espaldas.

\- Mi…mente - Emuló las palabras que oyó

\- Abre tus ojos Sasuke, porque no soy nada más ni nada menos que tú mismo - Algo lo empujó, perfiló su cara hacia un costado intentando enfocar la vista en la oscuridad. No encontró nada y volvió a colocar su cabeza en la posición original, pero se soprendió al verse reflejado en la nada.

\- No me jodas - Alcanzó a decir.

\- No lo hago - Al fin, el tono de voz se le hizo conocido, porque era idéntico al de él. Todo en la persona frente a él coincidía con su propia anatomía, salvo por un pequeño detalle, no se encontraba amarrado al suelo mediante un grillete - Verás, esto es tu culpa - El sujeto movió su mirada hacia su pie derecho donde reposaba el metal forjado - Te estabas poniendo inquieto - Rió.

\- Esto es un jodido sueño - Recapacitó.

\- En efecto - Su clon desapareció.

Giró sobre su cuerpo y rodó hasta el borde de la cama, logrando caer al mismo instante en el que recobraba la conciencia. Sintió el golpe sobre su lado izquierdo y notó que aún estaba vestido. Había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño, y en efecto muy real, puesto que su tobillo le dolía y mayor fue su sorpresa al notar cierta rojez en la piel de la zona. Como si hubiera estado atado.

Aún tumbado en el suelo, se frotó los ojos y espero a que su vista se aclarase, como era obvio, los rayos del sol le indicaban que era un nuevo día. Apoyó los codos sobre el piso y tomó impulso para pararse, no se cambió de ropa ni se duchó, apenas se acomodó el cabello mediante unos rápidos movimientos con su mano y menos que menos procuró lavarse los dientes, ya estaba teniendo una mala mañana. Para cuando decidió desayunar, su mal genio, lo convenció de lo contrario; arrastró los pies desnudos por la longitud del pasillo que conectaba su habitación con la escalera y bajó al primer piso. La casa estaba en completo silencio, si se asomaba a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, podría oír a las chicharras cantarle al sol. El olor a campo, tierra y pasto, inundaban cada cuarto de la casa; cosa que no le agradaba. Él, como muchos otros, era un tipo de ciudad, de ruidos constantes y jaquecas ya habituales. No todos podían vivir en Tokio, puesto que el ritmo de vida era otro.

Optó entonces, dedicarse a perder el tiempo haciendo nada.

Y así paso, el sol se iba moviendo y junto a él, las sombras de los objetos también; el tiempo se estaba escurriendo por alguna rendija que él no podía notar.

Una suave campanilla, que oía por primera vez, le comunicaba que alguien lo esperaba en su puerta. Una visita no deseada por supuesto, de lo contrario, sabría con antelación de quien se trataba. Carraspeó enojado, debería levantarse, acción que no deseaba realizar. Arrastró los pies hasta la entrada de la casa, que para su desgracia, equiparaba la temperatura de casi treinta y cinco grados que hacía en el exterior. No tuvo mejor idea que quitarse la camiseta y arremangar su pantalón para estar un poco más fresco, él sufría con el calor.

Tomó la manija color bronce que no funcionaba del todo bien y se esforzó en abrir la puerta, quien estaba del otro lado supo insistir con tocar el pequeño timbre a pila reiteradas veces, pensando que tal vez así, le abrirían más rápido. Tiró de la manija y no tardó en ver una porción de la cara de quien era su visitante no esperado. Iba a volver a cerrarla con una fuerza brutal, de no ser por la mano que se colaba entre la puerta y el marco de la misma, impidiendo dejarlo fuera de su casa.

No lo quería allí.

Pero de igual manera, debía luchar para alejarse de él, incluso, estando separados por una estúpida puerta. Todo se le dificultaba, siempre.

\- Vete - Intentó cerrar de una vez por todas la entrada de su hogar, no le importaba que en su camino hubiese una mano, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

\- Por favor Sasuke, para ya - Su contraparte, aumentó la fuerza con la que intentaba abrirse paso y su propio agarre al pomo tembló un poco. No, no deseaba escucharlo.

\- Dije que no quiero verte - Remotamente, su enojo se estaba inflamando.

\- Demonios Sasuke, ¿No podrías oírme por última vez? Te juro que no voy a meterme más en tu vida, pero han pasado casi quince años, déjame explicar todo de una vez - Quien era su hermano mayor, apuró a que todas sus palabras salieran de su boca, torpes y de alguna manera, desesperadas. Itachi cuando quería podía ser muy insistente, sabía cuando debía dejar de luchar por algo, y también sabía cuando debía esforzarse un poco más; de ser necesario, se sacrificaría.

Contra su voluntad, aflojó el agarre y le dio vía libre para ingresar a su transitorio hogar. Porque si de algo estaba cien por ciento seguro, era que sería la última vez, se aseguraría de que así fuese.

La mirada de su hermano mayor profesaba un eterno agradecimiento, un extraño brillo que le molestaba demasiado, un sentimiento que no quería conocer, que no quería experimentar. Porque de ser sincero, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron hablar más de cinco minutos seguidos. Quince años.

Caminaron en silencio a la cocina, desde que tenía uso de razón, la cocina se utilizaba para las disputas familiares; era como un núcleo aislado dentro de todas las casas, a su vez, sentía como su acompañante no deseado contenía la respiración para evitar cruzarle la mirada, su incomodidad era enorme. Simplemente esperó a que su hermano se sentara, él prefirió permanecer parado, apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Si estaban frente a frente sería capaz de saltarle al cuello.

No dijo ni una sola palabra.

\- Verás, se que esto es difícil para tí, pero debes entender que fue necesario - No le contestó, era la misma frase barata que utilizó siempre, y no lo convencía en nada - Cuando me fui de casa, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si simplemente era un cobarde, porque de alguna manera u otra, tu tenías más capacidades que yo para afrontar la situación - Itachi lo buscó con la mirada y lo único que él le brindó, fue un gesto de enojo - Ambos sabemos que mamá se esforzaba demasiado en tratar que nuestra familia fuese lo más normal posible pero, ella en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que jamás íbamos a funcionar juntos, él no nos tenía en cuenta para nada - Esas últimas palabras lo molestaron de sobremanera

Caminó hasta la mesa y esta vez, no dudó en sentarse.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no nos tenía en cuenta? ¡A mamá y a mi no nos tenía en cuenta! Por favor Itachi, eras el perfecto, el primogénito, el especial - Enumeró todos los adjetivos que su padre repetía una y otra vez cuando cenaban en familia - ¡Eras el maldito Itachi! ¡El prodigio! ¡Así que no te pongas en el lugar de víctima! ¡No te queda! - Le apuntó con un dedo mientras le gritaba fuera de si, odiaba aquello, odiaba perder el control, odiaba caer una y otra vez en la fantasía de su hermano, esa en la que todos eran victimas. También se insultó por perder los estribos tan rápidamente.

En el exterior, que estaba absorto de su discusión y sus gritos, se oía pasar una caravana de Jeeps con el himno Japonés. Cuanta ironía.

\- Sabes muy bien que no lo hago - Elevó un poco su tono de voz, su hermano mayor no acostumbraba a gritar, de hecho, pocas veces presenció tal acto - Cuando me aceptaron en el ejército, sentí que mi vida se iba a la mierda. No lo deseaba, para nada. Simplemente quería vivir mi vida, mi juventud, quería poder sentir el mundo, oírlo - Se pausó - Nuestro padre me arrebató todas las oportunidades. Insistía que aquello era lo mio, que debía hacerlo porque mi país me necesitaba. Que mi destino no era ni más ni menos que servirle al gobierno ¿Qué te parece eso, Hermanito? - Itachi se acomodó el cabello largo e insistió en buscarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué era lo qué yo quería? - Esperó unos segundos, anticipando la respuesta que era obvia y soltó una pequeña risita - No, claro que no. Eres un puto egoísta - Finalizó.

\- Yo simplemente fui el arma de nuestro padre, el atajo para llegar a lo que siempre deseo y anheló con toda su alma: ser General. ¿Cómo no incluir al padre del prodigio? ¿Cómo no brindarle un alto cargo? ¡Por dios Sasuke! Es todo tan obvio - Le tembló la voz - Él está convencido de que la única solución viable para Japón es aniquilar a cuanto enemigo se nos cruce - Dio por sentado.

Su cabeza nuevamente insistía en molestarlo, y a ciencia cierta, no deseaba seguir con la presencia de su hermano en la casa. De hecho, nunca era una buena idea tan solo pensar en su nombre.

\- Ya deberías irte - Se levantó incitándolo a hacerlo también.

-Hermano...- Trató de retenerlo.

-Después seguiremos hablando, necesito dormir y no quiero verte la puta cara, Itachi - Se tomó un mechón de pelo y tiró de el, tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor que experimentaba en su cráneo. Pronunció esa vil mentira, no volvería a verlo, no.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres - Y eso, fue lo último que su hermano mayor escupió.

Se dirigieron hasta la entrada en completo silencio, no hubo un abrazo, ni un beso, ni una despedida. No existió un "adiós, nos vemos luego", nada de eso podía nacer entre la mierda que los abrazaba a ambos.

* * *

Era primavera, tan obvio.

El tiempo se hallaba inestable casi todos los días, al igual que ella. Sus cortinas de lino blanco, que ya no era blanco sino que, lucían un amarillo algo sucio, a causa del tiempo, se movían al compás del viento. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo oyendo la radio, hábito que adquirió estando en el hospital, puesto que antes prefería ignorarla.

Almorzó casi en silencio, respaldada por las voces que salían de ese pequeño aparatito, una vez más, su casa se llenaba con chistes estúpidos sobre la guerra. Los detestaba. Pero era soportarlos, o tener que conectar con la realidad, cosa que no quería, por el momento. Inmediatamente cuando se despertó a la mañana, supo que estaba como ida. En un sentido de que, se sentía ajena a su cuerpo, como si estuviera soñando. A decir verdad, todos los días rogaba estar soñando, ansiaba despertarse de aquella pesadilla que la azotaba las veinticuatro horas al día. Despertarse y reencontrarse con todos los que se esfumaron entre bombas y recuerdos, despertarse y ver que todo lo destruido, aún se encontraba de pie.

Bueno, pedía mucho.

Felicitaba a su yo del pasado, quien de forma muy inteligente, llenó una jarra con agua para beber, así no tenía que encontrarse en la desdicha de moverse como podía o morir de sed. Ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre, demasiado quizás. No es que antes tuviera tantas obligaciones como pelos en la cabeza pero, mantenía su cuerpo en movimiento constantemente, siempre le surgía alguna que otra actividad, remunerada por supuesto. Trabajó en tantos lugares como le fue posible, ofició de cocinera, de lavandera, compostura de calzado, arreglos de ropa, limpieza, pero de lo único que no trabajó, fue de enfermera. Cosa que anhelaba.

Su aburrimiento y soledad alcanzaban límites desconocidos.

Desde su lugar, fijó la vista en el florero que contenía un ramo de hortensias muertas. Hortensias que cortó del jardín de su vecina, hacía ya casi una semana atrás. Estaban achicharradas, caídas, derrotadas, como casi todo en su mundo. Aparecieron pliegues sobre su frente, se estaba enojando con facilidad últimamente; o tal vez no era un simple enojo pasajero, era como una molestia constante para con su entorno. Un zumbido en los oídos.

El zumbido se asemejaba a la soledad.

* * *

Holaaaaaa, fuuu pasó mucho desde que tuve tiempo como para actualizar el fic. La semana pasada fueron mis últimas clases en la universidad, por ende ahora estoy de "vacaciones" (no tan literal). Éste capítulo originariamente era de 14.560 palabras PERO no me terminaba de convencer y además, nuevos detalles surgieron en mi mente, los cuales se adecuaban mejor al próximo capítulo. En fin, si todo marcha bien, para la semana que viene (a más tardar el jueves) tendrán un nuevo capitulo de casi 20.000 palabras (aproximadamente). Como verán, se acerca lo importante.  
Espero que lo que escribo sea de su agrado, y una vez más agradezco por los reviews que me dejan.  
¡Les mando un beso super super grande!

Pd: Siempre me olvido de aclarar ésto, soy fan de las guerras y en especial de la segunda guerra mundial. Todos los detalles que menciono en el fic realmente sucedieron. Si sienten curiosidad, pueden buscar sobre las prácticas que tenían los soldados japoneses al momento de tener rehenes; es algo muy interesante para leer y saber. Tanto así como Chichi-jima y el submarino USS Finback son reales también.


	6. 6 忍耐 - 'Nintai' (Paciencia)

_6\. 忍耐 - 'Nintai' (Paciencia)_

 _Ware wa kangun waga teki wa, tenchi irezaru chouteki zo._

Somos la honrada armada imperial, nuestros enemigos son enemigos de nuestro honrado Emperador.

 _Teki no taishou taru mono wa kokonmusou no eiyuu de._

El General es un héroe igual a ninguno en la victoria o en la derrota.

 _Kore ni shitagau tsuwamono wa tomo ni hyoukan kesshi no shi._

Y los hombres que le siguen también son incondicionales, guerreros que no temen a la muerte.

 _Kishin ni hajinu yuu aru mo tenn no yurusanu hanngyaku wo._

A pesar de que no son lo suficientemente valientes como para asustar al Diablo, el paraíso no les perdonará la traición.

 _Okoshishi mono wa mukashi yori sakaeshi tameshi arazaruzo._

Aquellos que se cruzaron con nuestro emperador, jamás prosperaron.

 _Ware wa kangun waga teki wa, tenchi irezaru chouteki zo._

Somos la honrada armada imperial, nuestros enemigos son enemigos de nuestro honrado Emperador.

¿Cuántas veces has corrido con la cola entre las patas? Ansiando que todos tus problemas se pierdan en la nada, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que no te da tregua, ni de día ni de noche. Su memoria lo sabía, muchas.

Los cobardes no eran de su agrado, y de cierto modo, él también calificaba dentro de esa pequeña e insulsa definición. Las estrofas que eran entonadas por los músicos de la armada le traían un cierto olor a tierra mojada, tal vez algo de sangre flotaba en el ambiente y porqué no, miedo. El miedo nunca podía faltar. Pero debía señalar obsecuentemente que su cuerpo no le temía a nada, sin embargo, su racionalidad podía ponerse a temblar en un parpadeo, aguantando las ganas de perder la cordura y viajando más allá del raciocinio. ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? No estaba en su habitué de pensamientos el cuestionarse las acciones, palabras o decisiones que tomaba, después de todo, no podía borrar lo que ya estaba hecho. Estaba convencido de que su organismo deseaba a como dé lugar desestabilizarlo, aferrándose a las constantes problemáticas que se le insertaban en la vida cual garrapata. Primero, su pierna. Luego, Sakura. Y para decorar su desgracia, Itachi.

Cuando se alejó de su hogar y por consecuente de su familia, lo hizo con claras intenciones de borrar su pasado, solo el apellido lo condenaba. Si su vida corría peligro en el campo de batalla, su cabeza no debía atiborrarse de pensamientos no deseados, de recuerdos, ni de nombres. A él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el resultado de la guerra, tal vez luchaba buscando una venganza que jamás tendría puesto que la misma no existía. ¿Por qué sentía tanto odio entre sus huesos? Muchas veces se consideraba un verdadero monstruo, uno que si bien no estaba del todo libre, podría soltarse de sus cadenas en cualquier instante y arrasar con todo a su paso, matando y quemando cuanta existencia se irguiera ante su persona.

Recorrió con la mirada afilada la blanca pared de lo que por el momento era su cuarto, y se detuvo cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el calendario horrible que colgaba de la misma. Veintiuno de julio.

Aún sentado en el borde de la cama, con los pies descalzos, oía a la gente cantar al compás de la canción, entonando las notas y abriendo bien la boca para que las palabras se oyeran en todo Japón. Para su disgusto, aborrecía cada fragmento de la irritable melodía.

Sin darse cuenta, en algún momento, se puso sus botas y decidió enfrentar al mundo exterior. El cielo se mostraba nublado, amenazando con una incipiente lluvia que llenaría a las calles de barro; pero a todos parecía no importarles, canturreaban y aplaudían como simios a la caravana que estaba de paso por la ciudad, algunos ciudadanos blandían pequeñas banderitas Japonesas, otras madres lloraban orgullosas de sus hijos muertos, los niños corrían a la par de los vehículos, como si de esa forma, aplacaran algo de todo el miedo que los consumía. Caminó en dirección contraria al tumulto de gente, no tenía intenciones de ir hacia algún lugar en particular, simplemente necesitaba caminar, lo más lejos posible, intentando dejar su cabeza en otro lado.

Por lo menos su pierna estaba cooperando.

Recorrió casi tres cuadras cuando su cuerpo le exigió un cigarro, puede que su humor haya empeorado al instante que recordó que no había tomado la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba en la cocina de su casa, carraspeó buscando con la mirada algún almacén. Siguiendo el movimiento de las nubes alcanzó un pequeño y modesto local que se ubicaba a no más de cincuenta metros de él, pisó los tablones de madera que tapaban un pozo en el suelo y sintió como los mismos se hundía al momento de colocar su cuerpo sobre ella. Esperó en la entrada unos minutos hasta que a paso lento una mujer se acercó preguntándole que deseaba. Pidió los tan ansiados cigarrillos, pagó y se retiró con la cara seca, sin expresar nada.

Pateó unas piedras con la punta de su bota mientras abría el pequeño paquete de tabaco y a su vez, buscaba el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón verde. Golpeó la base del empaque y el tubo blanco salió por el agujero que hizo con los dedos sobre el papel, lo encendió y miró una vez más hacia las nubes, esperaba fervientemente que lloviera un poco; el día estaba pesado en extremo.

Se despeinó el cabello con la mano libre, buscando refrescarse la cabeza.

Como era costumbre, agitó su muñeca para acomodar el reloj pulsera y poder observar con claridad la hora, no eran más de las dos de la tarde, y las calles se encontraban medianamente repletas de gente, como si el clima y las nubes los llamaran a hacer el mismo recorrido que ellas, para luego terminar agolpándose contra los rincones. No prestó atención al camino que decidió tomar, simplemente movía los pies constantemente y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría al lugar en el que menos deseaba arribar, pero no creía que fuese tan pronto. Justo como la primera vez, una calle vacía y una casa que ya conocía lo recibían, pero ésta vez ninguna niña de cabellos rosa lo saludaba tímidamente, incluso el clima era el opuesto. Observó el cantero que había en el frente del hogar, ninguna flor seguía con vida, estaban todas marchitas y cubiertas de tierra, movió su vista hasta la única ventana que parecía iluminar la presunta sala, unas cortinas de lino que ya no era blanco le ocultaban el interior de la construcción.

Avanzó un paso hacia la entrada pero retrocedió dos.

Olvidó que aún tenía el cigarro apresado entre sus dedos, lo soltó y lo apagó con el talón de su zapato. Se repetía a si mismo que debía continuar caminando, que poco tenía que hacer en ese lugar, que no debía entrometerse. Pero todas esas excusas se iban con el viento, no eran reales. Porque en realidad, la curiosidad lo estaba matando por dentro. Solo un vistazo, solo un saludo y se iba, nada más.

Golpeó la puerta una vez, pero al contacto con su puño, ésta se abrió sola. Es decir, no le habían puesto el cerrojo. Se preguntó a si mismo si debía pasar sin invitación, pero no llegó a elaborar una respuesta coherente, puesto que ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la propiedad. El ruido del exterior se veía aplacado por el silencio natural del interior, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la disminución de luz en el ambiente, aquella cortina que se notaba indefensa no dejaba pasar tantos rayos de sol como era necesario para una buena iluminación.

Tarde reparó en que aún conservaba las botas puestas, más no le importó.

Sin querer, chocó con algo que cayó al suelo generando un pequeño alboroto. Se agachó para recogerlo y devolverlo a su posición original cuando notó que no eran ni más ni menos que unas muletas un tanto destartaladas por el constante uso que les habían dado. Algo de la situación no le agradaba, y era justamente el nulo ruido.

-¿Qué carajo? - Susurró acelerando el paso y cruzando hasta la otra punta de la sala que estaba entre las penumbras. Su mente repitió confundida aquel momento en el cual encontró a la niña muriéndose contra la grava - Sakura...- La respiración se le tornó pesada.

Al igual que la otra vez, se puso de cuclillas junto al bulto humano y lo giró levemente. Su miedo se esfumó cuando se percató que simplemente estaba dormida y con un poco de fiebre. La insultó mentalmente por ser tan descuidada y para nada responsable, algo le dolió en su cuerpo al verle la pierna atravesada por las varillas de metal. Como pudo, tratando de ser lo menos tosco posible, la acomodó entre sus brazos. Ésta vez, la diferencia radicaba en que ella no lo estaba abandonando junto a su respiración.

Aprovechó el estado de inconsciencia de la joven y con calma se ubicó con la espalda contra la pared, sentándose en el suelo con ella pegada a su corazón. Luego se reprocharía a si mismo por ser tan irresponsable, mientras tanto deseaba ignorar al menos por un rato, la lluvia de problemas que lo azotaba.

Sería su pequeño secreto.

No. No, no y no.

No estaba pensando con claridad, no estaba siendo prudente, no estaba tomando el camino correcto. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Debía agradecer a los dioses el hecho de que ella no se hubiera despertado mientras la tenía en brazos, puesto que no podría explicarle el porqué de haberse escabullido en su casa. Y menos que menos, podía explicar su accionar. Pero allí se encontraba, en la pared opuesta a la cual minutos antes se encontraba reposando con el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Era un inconsciente, de eso estaba seguro. Un imprudente.

Su nerviosismo era tal que sentía como gastaba la piel de sus nudillos al frotárselos con la mano libre. Tenía la mandíbula contraída, aguantando la respiración, temiendo que en el interín, el sonido de la misma terminase por despertar a los ojos esmeraldas. Aún así, sus dos pies estaban clavados al suelo, no quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería irse. Tomó aire como pudo y poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura, por un momento se sintió apartado del mundo, de la realidad, de la vida. Se sentía flotar, algo ilógico a su parecer. El dolor de cabeza que siempre le molestaba, por unos instantes estuvo ausente. Todas sus preocupaciones se vieron disueltas, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos allá afuera, pero para él, todo seguiría en paz.

Un cigarrillo era todo lo que necesitaba, un par de pitadas que le confirmarían que seguía siendo el mismo, Sasuke Uchiha en toda su extensión. No le agradaba sentirse ajeno a su cuerpo, tampoco le agradaba ser irracional, menos que menos verse envuelto en problemas tan solo por su jovial imprudencia.

El humo que salía expulsado por su boca se evaporaba en el ambiente, mezclándose con la oscuridad.

Un quejido le llamó la atención, pero no deseaba acercarse a ver, temía cagarla.

Frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, él no le temía a nada.

De un envión se levantó del suelo, sintiéndose más liviano que de costumbre. Se acercó a su objetivo intentando caminar sigilosamente. ¿Estaba soñando? De ser así ¿Qué clase de cosas soñaba la gente cómo ella? a simple vista parecía ser de esa clase de personas que tienen grandes aspiraciones y sueños, deseos y metas, voluntad para vivir. Algo que él carecía. Y tal vez le envidiaba.

Se le quedó observándola, seguramente si ella hubiera estado despierta, una rojez le pintaría la cara como sucedió en cada oportunidad que tuvo una conversación con su persona. Ese tinte rojo sobre la piel la convertía en un espectáculo andante. Un suave rayo de luz se colaba por la única ventana de la sala, el cual le iluminaba la cara, haciéndola parecer celestial, por primera vez notaba las débiles pecas que se acuarelaban sobre la piel de su nariz, o como en su frente tenía una suave herida en forma de rombo, la cual solo se notaba si te acercabas lo suficiente. Sus labios rosados se encontraban resecos y rotos, no suaves y brillosos, rebozantes de vida. Sus pestañas, tan largas como siempre, reposaban en el aire.

-Sasuke...- Lo llamó en sueños, en algún rincón de su corazón hecho de piedra sintió un calor que se reavivaba. Actuó como un idiota y le contestó.

-Estoy aquí - Apretó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre un mechón de pelo que no le pertenecía a él, sino a ella. Aguardando una respuesta de su parte.

\- Vamos a morir – Confirmó su teoría, estaba soñando con el día del conflicto. Imaginó como lo veían aquellos ojos verdes, bañados en horror y sangre, como veían que la muerte se erguía sobre ellos, para terminar con su insulsa y corta existencia. Casi que experimentó su terror. Cometió el error de tocar su suave piel. Sucumbió ante la tentación y desde el primer momento, supo que pagaría el precio de semejante atrevimiento. Los ojos esmeralda que antes se encontraban apagados, resplandecían frente a él, sin comprender que pasaba.

El silencio de ambos retumbaba por todo el lugar.

La incomodidad se podía respirar.

El llanto y los quejidos de dolor le rompieron los oídos.

\- Pensé que habías muerto – Repetía gimoteando entre lágrimas espontáneas, carentes de razón, al menos para él. El olor a sangre y antiséptico provenientes de su herida se le colaban por la nariz, comprendió entonces que ella lo estaba abrazando.

Esto no era correcto, no debía ser así, lo prudente era mantenerse alejado, observándola desde lejos. Ignorando esa sensación de calidez, hundiéndose en las penumbras. Quería pedirle que se aleje, que él no era un hombre, era un demonio. Necesitaba explicarle que si ella permanecía junto a su persona, terminaría corrompida, toda su pureza se convertiría en ponzoña. La destruiría.

Tal vez se estaba resignando.

\- Sasuke, pensé que habías muerto – Le repitió una vez más, esperan una contestación de su parte. El problema era que no sabía que debía responder. Se tensó aún más cuando ella aumentó el agarre.

-Estoy aquí, ya ves - Las palabras le salieron contra su voluntad. Su cabeza intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido, intentaba brindarle opciones pero todas remitían al mismo lugar, a la misma incógnita: ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo? - Estoy aquí - reafirmó sin que nadie se lo pidiera, de hecho, pretendía convencerse a si mismo.

Recordó cuando su madre lo abrazaba, el mismo sentimiento fraternal y de amor lo envolvía en ésta ocasión, como pudo le devolvió el gesto. Pero por razones obvias era demasiado tosco, y la sintió estremecer debajo de su piel. Iba a pedirle perdón, pero se mordió la lengua, no se creía capaz de hacerlo. La recorrió con la mirada, intentando anticipar sus movimientos, pero le fue imposible. Todo con ella era imposible.

En algún momento, los ojos verdes lo penetraron preguntándole algo obvio.

Trató de disminuir la tensión en el ambiente, y con una pequeña sonrisa le explicó - La puerta estaba abierta - Por primera vez la oía reír con claridad. Su risa era una mezcla de desesperación con auténtica felicidad, como si le costara retener sus sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo y entonces, debía exteriorizarlos.

El silencio tiraba entre ambos.

Ella le llamó la atención cuando se movió al mismo tiempo que se quejaba, él por mera cortesía se ofreció a ayudarla pero rápidamente se vio rechazado por su mirada vibrante. Un "yo puedo" áspero salió de su fina y corta garganta. Con movimientos lentos y muy poco articulados, consiguió acomodarse de la misma forma que él lo había hecho; la espalda contra la pares, y las piernas extendidas hacia el infinito, podía verle los tobillos desnudos, los cuales muy posiblemente habían sido picados por algún que otro mosquito, su piel blanca contrastaba con cualquier cosa que se le hiciera. Entonces comprendió, que aquello no era vida.

Su testarudez acompañada con su condición actual, no eran más que un par de problemas que terminarían por matarla. No podía autosatisfacer sus necesidades estando de esa forma, se notaba a leguas que el simple hecho de respirar le generaba dolor, moverse no era ni más ni menos que un agregado a todo el malestar corporal que debía estar experimentado.

Juraría que se mordió la lengua tanto como pudo, queriendo no sucumbir a la ola de palabras que se agolpaban contra sus dientes blancos. Lo que estaba por suceder no era para nada bueno, al menos, no para él. Porque de serlo, no estaría tan contrariado mentalmente, y por consecuente, no dudaría ni un segundo de sus intenciones. Pero para su propia desgracia, se consideraba una persona con muy poca paciencia y el asunto ya les estaba calando los huesos, jodiéndole la existencia. Su única intención era darle punto final al manojo de sensaciones que le daban dando dolor de cabeza, si podía salir victoriosos de ésta pequeña batalla, todo estaría solucionado. Pero para poder hacerlo, necesitaba compartir tiempo con ella, estudiarla, estudiar que tanto le llamaba la atención y que tanto le molía a palos la mente. ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser? Sus ideas estaban muy bien organizadas. La pequeña obsesión para con ese pequeño ser humano - la cual hasta el momento no quería admitir - tenía que tener alguna explicación. Él basado en sus conjeturas, suponía que la razón primordial del asunto fueron los escasos, pero suficientes contactos que tuvo con Sakura. Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de ella, su tenacidad que podía flaquear en ciertos momentos, su sabiduría que brotaba por sus ojos e incluso, todo lo que ella callaba pero que él, oía.

Como de costumbre, dijo lo que pensaba - ¿No deberías estar acompañada? - Pensó que tal vez, la respuesta era demasiado obvia, para ambos. O tal vez solo lo era para él.

Necesitaba una grieta por la cual colarse, un pequeño rezago de hilo del cual sujetarse para poder sanar su sed de respuestas a sentimientos humanos que creía no poseer. Otra vez la escuchó generar una risa, pero sin embargo, notó como era fingida - No es necesario, estoy perfectamente bien – Habló sin mirarlo a los ojos, como solía hacer - Además, no tengo a nadie – Esas últimas palabras salieron con tristeza disfrazada de fortaleza.

Normalmente no se tomaba el tiempo de imaginar panoramas como el que le acaba de cruzar por la cabeza. No era una costumbre en él, y tampoco le agradaba. Pero la sutil diferencia radicaba en que, quisiera o no, se moría de ganas. Cada célula de su cuerpo lo incitaba a compartir tiempo con ella, pensaba que tal vez de esa forma confirmaría lo que tanto se temía. Y además, un sentimiento de responsabilidad le pateaba el estómago una y otra vez. Aunque pusiera tanto empeño en negar las cosas.

El labio inferior le temblaba sutilmente, anticipando el aberrante crimen que estaba a punto de cometer.

-No es necesario ser tan imprudente, tengo espacio en mi casa, podrías...- Vaciló ante sus propias palabras, inmediatamente ya se estaba arrepintiendo, no se reconocía hablando de esa forma, tan lenta, suave y tranquila.

¿Quién demonios era? Arrugó el puente de su nariz.

Sakura, por su parte, parecía estar procesando la información auditiva que se le colaba por los oídos.

Necesitaba oír su respiración.

Porque de lo contrario, creería que ella había muerto, una vez más.

Y eso, le quemaba el corazón.

Imaginaba como en ese tramo tan corto de silencio ella buscaba elaborar una excusa creíble, se lo notaba en la cara. A pesar de la poca luz, podía apreciar como la comisura de sus labios estaba torcida hacia un costado, sus dedos apresaban entre sí la tela de su ropa, y si contenía la respiración, muy sutilmente se escucharía como su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal. Sabía que intentaría escaparse cual cucaracha, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerlo, la atraparía una y otra vez si fuese necesario, porque no estaba contemplado el NO como respuesta.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, era una completa dictadura.

Gracias a quien sabe que, los labios rosados se movieron una vez más, devolviéndole la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Un leve e inaudible "si".

Todo el pánico y la ansiedad que supo sentir en un principio se fueron lavando con el transcurso de los minutos, comprendió entonces que todo marchaba más que bien.

Le mostró los dientes cual león hambriento, y por supuesto, ella era la presa.

* * *

Pilas y pilas de documentos, sin embargo su ánimo no quería colaborar. Deseaba mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, pero no podía. Tampoco podía quejarse, después de todo él fue quien aceptó aquel cargo. Lanzó la pluma sobre el escritorio que le habían dado, unas gotas de tinta negra se desparramaron sobre la madera y muy poco le interesó. Al instante golpearon la puerta de su despacho, un jovencito que aparentaba ser un cadete le dijo que alguien deseaba verlo.

Con una mano en la cara, le pidió que dejase pasar a las visitas.

Aquel andar era inconfundible.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Itachi? Creí que ya no te paseabas por zonas bélicas - No recordaba cuantos años habían pasado exactamente desde la última vez que lo vio pero lo recordaba igual que ahora, impoluto.

Lo saludó escuetamente- Kakashi, cuestiones familiares - Respondió sin más, a sabiendas de que él no le realizaría un interrogatorio, puesto que no le interesaba su vida personal.

Se acomodó sobre la silla de estructura inestable que le consiguieron para su precario escritorio, conocía la clase de persona que era Itachi Uchiha, no solía presentarse sin tener una necesidad que cubrir, eso lo tenía más que claro. Era un hombre que con los años aprendió a ocultarse en el olvido, pretendiendo que él y su historia jamás habían existido. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego hablar - ¿Qué se te ofrece en concreto? No estarías parado frente a mi si no necesitaras algo - Formuló convencido de su deducción.

El Uchiha mayor se sonrió para si mismo – Siempre tan elocuente – Se acercó unos pasos hacia él y reanudó la charla – Necesito volver al ruedo, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender aquí, en el ejército - Explicó de forma sutil.

Le devolvió la mirada dubitativo, negando con la cabeza - No creo que seas bien recibido, tampoco se si puedo cumplir con tu petición, y de lograrlo, no podría elegir a donde irías a parar - Confesó con honestidad, puesto que era la verdad, si bien tenía contactos y él era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Itachi, las cosas habían cambiado en cuanto a los procesos burocráticos del ejercito. Ya no era tan sencillo. Bufó ante la presencia de aquel hombre que rondaba el metro ochenta, enderezó su espalda y abrió uno de los cajones que su escritorio poseía, sabía que le habían quedado algunas formas en enrolamiento, pero lo que no sabía era donde. Sin cuidado alguno revolvió entre los papeles que estaban depositados en lo profundo del cajón, hasta que observó la planilla en cuestión. La sacó de donde estaba e inmediatamente vio como la cara de su acompañante cambiaba drásticamente.

Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre ella, pero antes de firmarla se detuvo unos segundos y lo miró.

-Se que esto es por Sasuke, pero tienes que comprender que a veces es mejor alejarse, tienes mi apoyo sin embargo, no es un buen momento ¿Lo comprendes? - Esperó una respuesta decente.

La mirada cansada del moreno se clavó sobre su pluma - Sasuke me odia, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertir eso, pero si puedo evitar que nuestro padre se salga con la suya, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible - Eso era lo que quería oír.

Con una leve sonrisa le entregó el papel sellado y firmado, pudo apreciar como el hombre frente a él masticaba un silencioso "gracias". El ruido de la puerta resonó en lo ancho y largo del cuarto, junto a un truenos que anunciaban una cercana tormenta.

Él también alguna vez supo ser joven, claro que para aquel entonces su vida estaba bastante complicada por ende su juventud se encontró truncada una docena de veces. Pero jamás comprendería a Itachi, nadie gastaba casi quince años de su vida en la escuela militar para luego salir corriendo, huyendo como una rata despavorida, entendía que ambos provenían de familias diferentes pero aún así, se le dificultaba encontrarle una razón coherente a la actitud del Uchiha. En alguna que otra oportunidad supo intercambiar algunas palabras con su padre, Fugaku. Lo recordaba como un hombre tosco y duro, dificil de roer. Su ceño siempre se encontraba fruncido, como si cada instante de su vida estuviese lleno de enojo, algo oscuro lo rodeaba. Incluso el trato que tenía para con sus hijos era en extremo extraño, al mayor lo adulaba, mientras que al menor, lo despreciaba. Su esposa, Mikoto, era lo más cercano al amor que ambos niños podían conseguir en toda su corta existencia, esa mujer de suave mirada era el componente esencial para semejante familia disfuncional. Junto a su persona, toda la maldad que el cuerpo de Fugaku Uchiha emanaba se veía reemplazada por un calor abrasador. Si se ponía a analizarlo, Itachi tenía más componentes de su progenitor, la misma mirada dura y corroída, la misma voz que te hacía vibrar los huesos, el mismo deseo oscuro en su interior. Por otro lado, Sasuke funcionaba como su madre, sus ojos guardaban el mismo amor que ella le entregó, su espíritu no se doblegaba y actuaba de manera justa, intentado hacer lo correcto. Eso no significaba que el menor de los Uchiha no poseyera en su interior la misma ponzoña que su padre, pero no cabía duda que su salvación era el amor con el cual fue criado.

Tal vez esto iba a resultarle más interesante de lo que creía.

* * *

Sufrió cuando de un ligero movimiento de muñeca, la cortina de lino se vio desplazada hacia la izquierda, dejándole paso libre a los rayos del sol. Se había despertado al mediodía pero sus ganas de permanecer consiente en el mundo terrenal eran minúsculas, entonces prefirió seguir durmiendo, sin importarle el paso de las horas.

Casi atraviesa un colapso cuando sintió el aroma del Teniente Uchiha entrarle por las fosas nasales, por un momento no deseaba abrir los ojos, puesto que suponía que era producto de la leve fiebre que le trepaba por las piernas. Más no fue así, la sorpresa la sacudió cuando por fin vio lo que sucedía en su entorno, allí estaba él, con la quijada en alto y tensionada, gesto propio de alguien como él. Parecía distanciado, como si en verdad estuviera analizando cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba frente a él, y seguramente lo estaba haciendo.

Sus pulmones se removieron dentro de su pecho. El fuego que él desprendía de su cuerpo le quemaba los párpados, incitandola a liberar unas cuantas lágrimas. Y así fue, el picor le tomó la nariz y la garganta, las pequeñas gotas de agua salada le cortaban la piel de la cara. Ella lloraba bajo la inalterable mirada de Sasuke, pero algo diferente tenía esta vez, una pizca de confusión lo atormentaba y lo sabía.

¿Qué tenía de especial la mirada del Teniente Uchiha? Ese par de orbes tan oscuros como la oscuridad misma que los rodeaba la penetraban desde un rincón. Cada vez que él blandía la miraba sobre su débil cuerpo podía sentirse atrapada, como si en realidad, ella fuera la víctima y él su victimario. ¿Por qué su presencia la embriagaba tanto? Era un suave calor que por momentos aumentaba su intensidad, quemándola hasta el dolor. Perdía el control sobre sus decisiones, y como si el Demonio le robara el cuerpo, se encontraba obedeciendo sin chistar.

Su garganta dejó escapar un débil "si" que le aflojaba la dignidad.

Si bien su cerebro se cuestionaba un millón de cosas, no tuvo tiempo para pensar puesto que luego de haber dado su respuesta él no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a reunir sus cosas, mientras ella, lo observaba desde el suelo.

Entre risas le aclaró algo obvio - No hay mucho que reunir - Juraría que la vergüenza se apoderó de la cara del Teniente, una vez más se acercó a ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Las manos le temblaban.

Se sentó a su lado y retomó la conversación a su manera - Vivo a casi nueve cuadras de aquí - Soltó sin más, queriendo que ella acote algo a su favor, facilitándole las cosas -Cuando te sientas lista, nos vamos - Aprovechó antes de que le hiciera un comentario al respecto.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos, su inseguridad aumentaba acompañada de la incomodidad que estaba experimentando. Tal vez el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano, pero el miedo aún se encontraba presente, gastándole el corazón. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin decidió que era hora de marcharse, los músculos se le tensaron una vez más. El teniente Uchiha la ayudó a ponerse en pie, en algún momento de la acción se sintió flotar entre él y su olor a tabaco. No estaba alucinando, la tomó en brazos, la sensación de la hacía tan conocida y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, como si en algún momento del pasado, ya hubiera estado ahí. Imaginaba cuanta fuerza acumulaba en su cuerpo, puesto que no creía que cualquiera pudiera levantarla a ella y a un par de muletas simultáneamente.

Hiroshima se encontraba sumida en un sepulcral silencio, uno que nadie se atrevía a romper por miedo a que las bombas cayeran desde el cielo una vez más. Comprendió que el barullo que había oído hace un par de horas no era más que una explosión momentánea de felicidad, un pequeño porcentaje de esperanza en la vida de los demás que debía ser callado cuanto antes. El clima que se encontraba histérico soplaba un batallón de nubes que pretendían colisionar entre sí, dándole lugar a la lluvia; la sombra de los árboles que aún estaban de pie adornaban las calles vacías, ni las almas de los muertos atrevían a pasearse entre los rincones de lo que alguna vez fue una importante ciudad. Y si se esforzaba un poco, aún oía los gritos de quienes ocultaban su miedo entre cuatro paredes.

En efecto, y contra el calor que se le agolpaba en ambas mejillas, la espalda dura del Teniente la separaba de ponerla en vergüenza. No le habló en todo el trayecto, por cuestiones obvias (y para su suerte) no había forma de que sus miradas se cruzaran, sin embargo, sentía que quisiera o no, él podía leer lo que le sucedía.

El paso pesado del moreno sobre el empedrado de la calle la balanceaba en muchas direcciones, tenía demasiado tiempo para ver y para pensar sobre la situación, cosa que hasta el momento, no había hecho. Quizás, recién en ese instante estaba siendo consciente de lo que significaba ésta nueva resolución, iba a vivir con Sasuke una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, pero no solo eso, debía recalcar el propósito de semejante invitación: ella no estaba en condiciones de ser útil para si misma, algo que no iba a ser ignorado por aquel hombre de ojos oscuros. Entonces, de manera austera y sin planificar nada, él le ofrecía compartir su hogar. Claro que se negó en un principio, aún conservaba pudor en su abarrotado cuerpo, pero para cuando quiso negarse por segunda vez, le resultó imposible. Le miraba con esos ojos que la atravesaban de un lado a otro, incitándola a obedecer, aún contra su voluntad.

El viento que iba en su contra le arrastraba el olor a cigarro hasta su nariz.

En ciertos puntos del trayecto, inhalaba el característico aroma de Sasuke Uchiha, aferrándose a su memoria una vez más.

Intentó pensar en su familia, más precisamente en su madre. ¿Qué diría ella? Tal vez sería su confidente, bromearía sobre lo apuesto que era el Uchiha y hasta aclararía que estaba orgullosa de su hija por "semejante partido" como solía decir. Lo cierto es que esa etapa de amor infantil, jamás la vivió. A veces sentía que poco a poco, los recuerdos sobre su padre o su madre se iban lavando, cada vez requería de más esfuerzo el generar una imagen clara de sus rostros en su cabeza. Levemente podía imaginar el tono de voz de ambos; los estaba dejando atrás sin desearlo, los estaba abandonando. El repentino cese en la caminata del Teniente no le dio tiempo a ponerse triste, al parecer habían llegado. Estiró el cuello para eludir la cabeza de él y ampliar su vista, pero en efecto, no sabía que casa le tocaba observar.

Algo de polvo voló sobre ambos, haciéndole toser levemente. Cosa que también le dolía.

Tal vez el sonido de su tos reactivó el movimiento de quien la sostenía, o tal vez no, lo cierto era que se acercaron lentamente a una construcción en específico. Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro, una casa de dos pisos se alzaba cortando el cielo, la fachada de color marfil estaba adornada con manchas verdes a causa del clima cambiante que poseía Hiroshima. El primer piso mostraba dos ventanas, en tanto el segundo solo poseía una, la cual no tenía cortinas. Se la observaba en muy buen estado para la zona en la cual la residencia estaba ubicada, usualmente las casas se veían afectadas por los constantes bombardeos o simplemente el paso de las tropas las deterioraban, la vibración del suelo provocaba que los cimientos se aflojen. Por ende, con el tiempo terminaban por derrumbarse.

Apretó sus dedos sobre la tela de la chaqueta de Sasuke cuando sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás más de lo debido.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - Podía verle el rabillo del ojo, una vez más, su voz llegaba a sus oídos como agua fresca en un día de verano abrasador.

No le contestó con palabras, pero un simple quejido emulado con su garganta fue suficiente para comunicarle que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

De un momento a otro, la espalda del hombre fue reemplazada por la pequeña entrada de madera en el recibidor de aquella casa, el olor a humedad le golpeó la cara. En efecto, el teniente Uchiha no debía ser de esos que airean sus hogares. Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, observando el entorno, unos cuadros con flores pintadas en ellos colgaban de una pared, si afilaba la vista podía ver la cocina al otro lado de la sala. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para acariciar el tatami que se ubicaba en la comunicación de la sala con el recibidor, era más áspero de lo normal.

Junto al sonido de la puerta, las obviedades cayeron sobre su mente: Sentía que el pánico se acumulaba en sus pulmones, de alguna manera u otra estaba cavando su propia tumba, o peor, le estaba vendiendo el alma al diablo. No comprendió el peso de la realidad hasta que lo vio reingresar a su propio hogar con el par de muletas. Se sintió como una esposa que recibe a su esposo, de igual manera, de no haberse resistido, le habría soltado un "Okaerinasai".

Pero antes, muerta.

* * *

Una fila de aviones Kawanishi N1K generaban la sombra suficiente como para aplacar cualquier tormenta. Las nubes estaban ganando terreno y debían meter a todos esos cascajos rápidamente en los hangares. Poco a poco soldados se introducían en las naves de color verde oscuro para encender los motores que debían estar secos de no ponerlos en funcionamiento.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte qué no uses esas malditas antiparras en la pista de aterrizaje? ¡Reflejan la luz y dejas ciego a medio pelotón! - El viejo pervertido de Jiraiya le arrancaba el par de su rubio cabello, arrastrando con ellas unos cuantos mechones del mismo.

\- Oiiii, despacio - Le gruño sobándose el cuero cabelludo - Estoy harto de anotar números en estas porquerías - Le tiró encima la pequeña tabla con hojas, le habían asignado una actividad digna de un solado principiante, debía transcribir los números de serie de cada avión que era trasladado a su hangar correspondiente. Teniendo en cuenta que eran casi tres docenas de aviones, era lógico hartarse.

\- Chiquillo insolente - Volvió a tomarlo del cabello mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro - Te traigo el chisme, han visto a Itachi Uchiha en el despacho de Kakashi creo que tu amiguito Sasuke no ha de estar muy contento, dicen que solicito una forma de enrolamiento - El ruido de los motores los obligaba a levantar la voz para tener una conversación estable, y el sol hacía lo suyo, quemandoles las suelas de los zapatos. Podía sentirse el olor a caucho quemado sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Conocía a Jiraiya, de hecho, lo conocía demasiado para su gusto y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: era un viejo metiche. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le picaba en el cuello, sabía muy poco sobre ese tal Itachi Uchiha, y se resumía en un par de datos con mayor o menor relevancia:

A)Sirvió al ejército desde muy joven y todos lo consideraban un prodigio

B)En algún momento de su carrera militar decidió desaparecer de los campos de batalla

C)Era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y por lo que supo oír, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Entrecerró su murada contemplando la cara de regocijo que portaba su acompañante, no iba a darle el gusto de meterlo a él también en el chismerio - Meh, ni idea - Le restó importancia, muy en lo profundo sabía que el apellido Uchiha no era algo con lo cual bromear y su compañero tenía un humor de perros. No quería imaginar el humor de su hermano. Su general se retiró ofendido, e incluso le gritó que vuelva a su trabajo puesto que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Maldito viejo cascarrabias.

Juraba que cuando él fuese comandante general del Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun no existirían tareas tan absurdas como la que estaba realizando, es más, obligaría a que cada base militar tuviese al menos un cocinero experto en ramen y ni hablar de las vacaciones pagas. Lo juraba, mientras tanto solo le quedaba freírse bajo el rayo del sol. Mató con la palma de su mano a algunos mosquitos que buscaban drenarle la sangre a como de lugar, cada tanto usaba la tablilla como abanico y cuando no lo estaban vigilando corría a las canillas que utilizaban para lavar a los aviones, las abría y dejaba que el agua lo empapara. Estaba siendo una jornada de arduo trabajo, él prefería correr por su vida en el campo de batalla, por el contrario, su prometía prefería que él se quedase por el resto de la eternidad detrás de un escritorio, haciendo cuentas y esas cosas aburridas.

Tras algunas horas, le dieron el pase libre para retirarse nuevamente a su hogar. Le dolían las piernas por estar tanto tiempo parado en el mismo lugar y el sol le quemó lugares que no sabía que tenía, su estómago le reclamaba comida de manera urgente y podía sentir como una leve pizca de sueño se le colgaba de la espalda. Buscó con la mirada a Shikamaru, quien debía estar por la zona arreglando unos "detalles tácticos" como él mismo los denominaba, si lo encontraba, podría volver en Jeep hasta su casa y no debería caminar las casi veinte cuadras que tenía por delante. A paso lento y desganado se acercó a la garita que instalaron de forma provisoria para pequeñas reuniones extra-oficiales, puso su bota izquierda en el interior de la misma y buscó con la mirada al maldito vago de Nara, sin embargo, se topó con Akimichi Chouji, él también manejaba un tanque, lo conoció una vez que tuvo que servir en Tokio, por algún periodo de tiempo compartieron pelotón pero luego de aquella reunión, jamás lo volvió a ver. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que conocía al joven de cabello castaño oscuro desde niños.

\- ¿Qué hay, flacucho? - Lo saludó aún con la boca llena, parecía estar comiendo calamar disecado con sal marina, cosa que personalmente, le resultaba asquerosa. Se reclinaba en una de las tres sillas que la garita poseía y el sonido de la madera era la única comunicación que existía entre ambos, hasta el momento.

Pensó en contestarle de la manera más amistosa que tenía en su haber, si bien no lo conocía demasiado, no quería hacerle explotar el temperamento que poseía - Tanto tiempo, compañero. ¿Has visto al lento de Shikamaru? Quiero volverme a casa sin tener que caminar tanto - Rogó que el moreno aún se encontrase en la base.

Con los dedos dentro de la bolsa que contenía pequeños fragmentos de calamar le contestó - Umm...creo que...estaba en la sala de comunicaciones...comunicando...ya sabes...- Su respuesta, carente de atención le fue suficiente, al parecer el hombre estaba más interesado en la bolsa que sostenía entre sus manos. Y aquello le parecía bien, puesto que el actuaría de la misma forma si un humeante tazón de ramen le acaparara toda la atención. Ni intentó agradecerle, sabía que en esos momentos no lo estaba escuchando, silenciosamente se dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, otra vez el rayo del sol y el cantar de las chicharras se le pegaba en la piel. No hacía falta aclarar que se sentía pegajoso a causa de la transpiración, por esa zona volaba mucho polvo y era fácil sentirse sucio en un santiamén. Supo pasar casi cinco días sin bañarse, pero la suciedad causada por el calor, eso era otro tema totalmente distinto. Alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, debía cruzar toda la pista de aterrizaje para llegar donde supuestamente se encontraba su boleto a casa.

En la última media hora el trabajo de los demás soldados pareció cesar, aparentemente casi dos tercios del total de aviones ya se encontraba clasificado y en su correspondiente hangar, más no así el volumen de Jeeps había disminuido, al contrario, estaba creciendo. Eso podía significar dos cosas: Una, que Hiroshima estuviese recibiendo apoyo militar a causa de las frecuentes bajas en sus tropas, era común la transferencia de soldados de un frente a otro, según la necesidad. O bien, estaban organizando algo grande, mejor dicho, estaban temiendo que algo grande pudiese ocurrir, en ese caso, aumentarían la cantidad de hombres para poder contrarrestar cualquier conflicto que apareciera. Pasó caminando frente a la fila de automóviles, parecía que en las afueras de la ciudad el clima estaba inestable, puesto que los chasis de los mismos se encontraban bañados en barro. Se removió el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho, las pistas de aterrizaje solían alcanzar longitudes de casi un kilómetro y el pavimento estaba tan caliente como para poder freír un huevo sobre él. Se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Cada tanto, pateaba los fragmentos de asfalto que a causa del sol se quebraba, y sus ojos seguían las líneas pintadas de color blanco, a modo de código morse. No le faltaba tanto, a menos de cien metros estaba la bendita sala de comunicaciones. Apresuró su paso, y en lo que canta un gallo, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la misma, al cruzar la puerta se encontró con una escena poco usual. Shikamaru no solía levantar la voz, era una persona la cual a todo consideraba problemático, y no disfrutaba de meterse en problemas, pero eso no significaba que fuese un hombre con una templanza de hierro, de lo contrario no se encontraría gritando y golpeando la mesa central que contenía los mensajes recibidos por la base. Adelantó un pie para tomarlo por el hombro e intentar calmarlo, las cosas se estaban poniendo caliente solo por el mero hecho de que en la misma habitación estaba Neji Hyuga.

Aquel tipo de cabello castaño extremadamente largo y ojos color perla no era ni más ni menos que uno de los integrantes de la "Kaijo Jietai", mejor conocida como la fuerza marítima de autodefensa. Él y muchos más se encargaban del control de las rutas navales, pero su cometido más importante radicaba en ser quienes se encargasen del espionaje submarino. Por otra parte, ellos tenían el poder de hundir barcos, buques y submarinos enemigos. Nadie quería meterse con Neji, en especial porque su paciencia era ínfima. Corría el rumor que con tan solo veintiún años alcanzó el puesto que ostentaba con tanto orgullo, no cualquiera llegaba y era un verdadero mérito ser parte de un sector tan importante como lo era la marina. Valía aclarar que también era primo de su queridisima prometida, cosa que en algún punto, lo intimidaba bastante, aún si no supieron intercambiar tantas palabras.

\- No es no, y espero que acates las órdenes - El Hyuga lo miró por el rabillo del ojo durante una fracción de segundo para luego devolverle la mirada a Shikamaru, quien no parecía notar el hecho de que lo estaba sujetando. Se acercó intentando amedrentarlo, como un gallo en busca de pelea con el pecho inflado - Y que no me entere que haces lo que se te apetece - Las narices de ambos casi que se chocaban y las respiraciones eran tan pesadas como el ambiente. Nara estaba sin palabras, tal vez porque sabía que no debía cagarla y que era prudente mantenerse callado, más allá del pequeño show que montó. El cuerpo de Neji comenzó a moverse, buscando retirarse del cuarto, y era justo lo que estaba haciendo pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo para hablar - Envíale mis saludos a mi prima, idiota - Juraría que cuando lo vio desaparecer soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones, ese tipo desequilibraba a cualquiera.

\- Lo aborrezco - Por primera vez, luego del sepulcral silencio que se había instalado, Shikamaru pronunció palabra. Él por su parte, lo miró aún sin soltarlo, preguntándole con la mirada que había sucedido, cosa que el moreno captó muy bien - El maldito no me quiere dar las comunicaciones que interceptó, dice que técnicamente son secretas y que no es de mi incumbencia ¡Pareciera que se le olvidó donde trabajo! - De un sacudon hizo que lo soltara - ¿Sabes lo útil qué serían esos malditos audios? ¡Pero quiere quedarse con todo el crédito! Debe creer que esto es un maldito juego de egos, ¡Mierda! - Golpeó otra vez la inestable mesa.

Pensó muy bien que decirle, porque a ciencia cierta no sabía que demonios contestarle - Ya viejo, no te prendas fuego por un idiota. Créeme, siempre es así, Hinata suele detestarlo también - Intentó desarticular la tensión que su acompañante tenía acumulada en los músculos - ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa? Estamos todos libres, te invito una cerveza - Lo persuadió por dos razones, primero, tenía mucho calor, estaba sucio y agotado, quería volver a su hogar rápidamente y para eso necesitaba a Shikamaru y su Jeep. Segundo, no deseaba que el pobre tipo estallara en cualquier momento. Lo observaba expectante, rogaba un "está bien" de su parte.

Antes de contestar, se tomó su cabello castaño que se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta y tiró de el, intentando apaciguar los nervios - Acepto tu cerveza, imbécil - Le plantó una sonrisa junto a un refunfuño debido al insulto que le había pronunciado, todos remarcaban su carencia de inteligencia constantemente pero él era un tipo verdaderamente brillante, solo que no sabían verlo.

O eso creía.

* * *

Tomó la pequeña pero brillante insignia que tenía su nombre en relieve "Uchiha Itachi" y la colocó nuevamente en su chaqueta, justo sobre su corazón. La última vez que uso el uniforme militar tendría aproximadamente unos ¿veinticuatro años? a ciencia cierta no lo recordaba muy bien pero si recordaba las noches de insomnio en el cuartel general, y las constantes discusiones con quienes eran sus soldados a cargo, casi todos menores de edad que se habían enrolado por cuenta propia sin tener en cuenta lo que eso realmente significaba; muchos daban por sentado el hecho de que vivirían lo suficiente como para ver a la guerra extinguirse entre los pastizales o los campos de arroz, y eso era subestimar a la situación. Era tedioso enfrentar las primeras muertes, más en los grupos de los novatos, los cuales tenían menos entrenamiento que una anciana. Cuando un miembro de algún escuadrón moría se podía experimentar una oleada de pánico generalizada, porque recordaban que cualquiera podía ser el próximo y que nadie estaba exento de perder la respiración por toda la eternidad.

Desgraciadamente, tenía una serie de tareas a las cuales atender. Debía reconocer que se encontró altamente sorprendido cuando Kakashi le dio la forma de enrolamiento, en algún momento temió que en efecto, no se la facilitara. Comprendía que los tiempos supieron cambiar junto con los años y las estaciones, y que tal vez no le sería tan fácil inmiscuirse nuevamente en los pasillos de la guerra, él era un nombre que muchos olvidaron en algún cajón de algún escritorio. Un fantasma que le regaló al ejército japonés sus mejores años ¿A cambio de qué? De nada. Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto, estaba en el ruedo otra vez, y claro que jugarían bajo sus propias reglas, debía solucionar el desastre que él mismo había generado y aún más importante, debía cuidar de su hermano. No dejaría que se convirtiera en lo mismo que él, no dejaría que tomara las mismas decisiones equivocadas solo por venganza. En efecto, cuando entregó aquel frágil papel que contenía todos sus datos en una de las secretarías generales y vio que se lo devolvían sellado y por ende, aceptado, casi que salta de la alegría. Estaba dentro, contra todo pronóstico.

La secretaria le comento una serie de detalles menores que él ya conocía, sin embargo prefirió demostrarle interés.

Le habían asignado una habitación en un hotel del centro de Hiroshima, pero no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo ya que sus intereses se focalizaban en la capital, Tokio. Pero por otra parte, tenía que mover sus piezas de ajedrez en su locación actual, debía recopilar información sobre los accionares que buscaba tomar el gobierno y si la suerte estaba de su lado, los generales que se encontraban en la ciudad cederían algunos datos. Luego, tendría que bajar un poco el orgullo e ir corriendo a los pies de quien manejaba el escuadrón aéreo, necesitaba un permiso para volar aviones caza. Esa era la última y más difícil etapa de su plan.

Para beneficio propio, él era un hombre con una paciencia enorme.

Se peinó frente al espejo que tenía en el baño, pensó que algún día debía cortarse el cabello puesto que éste estaba demasiado largo para lo que era el ejército. Sonrió al recordar que poco le importaba lo que sus superiores le dijeran, él seguía haciendo lo que quería. Acomodó más de una vez la coleta que evitaba que su cuello sudara demasiado, volvió a la pequeña sala-cocina-cuarto que tenía y decidió ponerse en marcha. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la disposición del cuarto, no le sorprendería que indeseables se metieran a ver que tramaba, a veces no era muy bien recibido por ciertos sectores de la milicia.

Una vez en la calle, bajo la atenta mirada del sol se dirigió al despacho de Kakashi, otra vez. En el camino fue víctima de algunas mujeres que lo acosaban, preguntandole si era nuevo en la ciudad, aumentando el calor que ya estaba padeciendo. Otras, un poco mayores, lo miraban con recelo desde sus comercios, y ni hablar de los hombres, que bajaban la mirada cuando tenían la oportunidad de leer su nombre grabado en la insignia. No era quien ellos creían que era, no era ese hombre, para nada.

El Itachi Uchiha del pasado había muerto y él se encargó de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Un agrietado techo de caoba se alzaba frente a su escueto cuerpo, inmediatamente pasó por debajo del umbral que delimitaba la entrada. Un grupo de soldados que se encontraba parloteando cesó su actividad cuando el piso rechinó bajo sus pies, le miraban hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, analizándolo y contemplando su porte. Hizo caso omiso a los cuatro pares de miradas y continuó su rumbo hasta el despacho que realmente le interesaba, por suerte no tuvo que brindarle detalles a quién oficiaba de "secretaria" del Hatake, puesto que avisó con anterioridad su visita. La escalera se le hizo eterna, pero el segundo piso del edificio era su recompensa por soportar cada escalón, después de todo s cuerpo estaba bastante cansado luego de padecer numerosos frentes de batalla. Por vez número dos, se encontraba parado frente a la puerta que le brindó una de las oportunidades más importantes de su vida, golpeó con su puño derecho suavemente y no esperó a que alguien del otro lado le contestase, simplemente giró el pomo de bronce y se abrió paso al cuarto que estaba del otro lado.

Un aburrido Kakashi le dirigía la mirada mientras pitaba el cigarrillo que reposaba sobre sus labios. Frunció el ceño, aborrecía aquel hábito del infierno - No deberías estar haciendo eso - Emuló las palabras que utilizó con su hermano, por razones obvias, estas parecían no tener efecto sobre los mortales que enfrentaba, el hombre de pelo gris plata se burló de él con una suave mueca, no sin antes, exhalar el humo directamente hacia él.

\- Oh vamos, no hablemos de mi, mejor, hablemos de ti - Vio como afilaba la mirada sobre su uniforme - Parece que alguien volvió a la vieja usanza - Alargó la palabra "alguien" intensificando su voz, que chocaba en el techo para luego rebotar por sobre las paredes. En efecto, debía agradecerle, y mucho, sin Hatake, sus planes se veían truncados hasta nuevo aviso. Se acercó unos pasos hasta el escritorio que contenía pilas y pilas de papeles sin firmar, y se puso cómodo en la silla que descansaba frente al hombre que lo acompañaba. La madera a duras penas rechinaba debajo de su cuerpo, ofreciéndole estabilidad.

\- Quiero darte las gracias - Dijo por fin, tachando una de las razones por las cuales lo visitaba - Sin tu ayuda, no estaría dentro una vez más - Sentenció.

-Si estás dentro, no es por mi ayuda, sino por tus capacidades. Déjame decirte que algunos rangos mayores no son tan idiotas como lo crees, y si tienen la oportunidad de utilizarte una vez más, pues la tomarán. Eso no quita el hecho de que esté parcialmente feliz por tu re-ingreso, pero soy un hombre curioso, y debes contestar alguna de mis preguntas si quieres que te siga ayudando - En efecto, sabía que tarde o temprano Kakashi buscaría respuestas, claramente se las daría puesto que lo conocía demasiado como para dudar de él.

-Deseo acabar con ciertas personas, no me pidas nombres ahora, porque no puedo facilitártelos. ¿Razones? Arruinaron mi vida, y la de alguien más - Se apresuró a las preguntas que el hombre podría hacerle, sabiendo que una respuesta tan escueta no le llenaría la curiosidad. Intentó transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que no podía decir, tal vez así su contraparte entendería.

-La venganza no lleva a ningún lado, y lo sabes - Cortó el aire con sus palabras, tanto que lo dejó en silencio por un par de segundos. Recapacitó, lo suyo no era una venganza, estaba poniéndole fin a una maldita situación que lo atormentaba desde niño. Estaba haciendo justicia por mano propia.

\- Simplemente estoy recobrando mi vida. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal Nagasaki? He oído muchas noticias sobre aviones sospechosos que sobrevolaban la zona - Prefería tener una charla amena con él y ese tópico era el perfecto.

-Ahhh un verdadero problema, a simple vista parecen meteorológicos pero ya sabes como es esto, no le podemos disparar a nada que no resulte ser una amenaza por ende, estoy atado de manos. Eso si, si bombardean el lugar, luego tendré que pagar los platos rotos, mientras tanto, me estreso aquí con tanto idiota suelto - Bromeó moviéndose inquietamente en la silla de madera, sin embargo la seriedad se apoderó nuevamente de él - No necesito que cambies de tema, ¿Sabes qué puedes confiar en mi, cierto? Realmente quiero ayudarte, pero me es imposible si no me das detalles porque de lo contrario si sucede algún imprevisto, puedo estar preparado y darte una mano - Jugueteó con el bolígrafo que minutos antes estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio, podía notar la inquietud del hombre, de alguna manera u otra, necesitaba las respuestas pero no estaba tan seguro de que darlas fuese lo correcto - No entiendo cual es el jodido problema - Levantó el tono de voz casi como si estuviese ofendido - Confía en mi - Le miró con insistencia.

No tenía razones fehacientes para dudar de Kakashi, sabía que no lo traicionaría pero su cuerpo aún recordaba como otras personas lo vendieron por unas simples monedas, en ese sentido, le costaba confiar. Lentamente aflojó la lengua - Cuando aún me encontraba en la academia militar, tuve la oportunidad o mejor dicho, la desgracia, de tener que asistir a cientos y cientos de reuniones convocadas por los altos mandos, no cualquiera estaba allí, de eso era consciente. Pero la insistencia que ponía mi padre en que me presentase a cada una de ellas acompañado por él, era enorme. Creí que de cierto modo, se preocupaba por mi pero en realidad, sus intenciones resultaban más profundas, quería conocer con detalle todos los temas que se tocaban en esos debates. No solo eso, luego descubrí que su plan era acceder al puesto de General, y lo consiguió a costa mia. Todas las reformas que se llevaron a cabo en el ejercito, así como las misiones suicidas son obra de mi querido progenitor - Se pausó para aclararse la garganta - En efecto está obsesionado con el poder, se que él también pasó muchos años alejado de la milicia, allí fue cuando su verdadera naturaleza fue puesta en jaque, ansía algo más grande que un simple sillón en una oficina bonita. Él quiere que Japón tome poder de unos cuantos territorios cercanos a China y también desea expandir el territorio bélico hacia el borde sur del mismo país. Desea generar un golpe de estado - Apretó los puños para que la ira que le nacía en el pecho no le desbordase por los poros de su piel. La mirada atónita de Kakashi combinaba con la leve abertura que tenía en su boca, realmente estaba sorprendido, ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Si su progenitor, quien le juró fidelidad al emperador pretendía sacarlo a la fuerza de su puesto para hacer uso y desuso de su poder.

\- Puto desastre - Esas dos palabras retrataban a la perfección la situación que se afrontaba en todo el país, no era una simple guerra, como siempre había un trasfondo interno mucho más potente que buscaba desesperadamente no ser descubierto. - ¿Y cuál es tu desquiciado plan? No creo que vayas corriendo a decirle al emperador lo que me acabas de comentar - Razonó de manera lógica mientras enderezaba la postura en su silla.

\- No lo tengo muy claro aún, por lo pronto pretendo conseguir un permiso para volar aviones caza - Eso si que no, no podía contarle sus ideas, puesto que atentaban contra el propio ejército Japones y eso se consideraba traición.

Después de todo esa palabra englobaba su verdadera naturaleza: La de un traidor.

* * *

La tetera de aluminio que encontró en una de las gavetas de la cocina chillaba sobre la hornalla, debido a que el agua en la misma estaba hirviendo. La estela de vapor salía a toda presión por la boquilla un tanto gastada por el paso de los años. El pitido incesante lo estaba llamando nuevamente a la realidad de la cual estuvo ausente por un buen rato, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad, tirándole de la ropa provocandole cierta incomodidad que últimamente le era muy familiar. Es que el tiempo se le pasaba demasiado lento, o demasiado rápido, no lo sabía con certeza pero le costaba hallarse en el presente, y se sofocaba con suma facilidad. Tal vez el motivo era que no se atrevía a girar su cabeza en dirección a la sala, pretendiendo convencerse de que todo era irreal, un producto de su imaginación donde las estupideces que cometía eran actos inexistentes. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Lisa y llanamente sabía que estaba pensando, pero no porqué. De encontrarle algún motivo válido, dejaría de quemarse el cerebro. Pero le era inútil, porque ha había movido levemente su cuello, su mirada ya había enfocado a la mota rosa en la sala, su aroma ya le había penetrado la nariz y casi de manera automática, su garganta estaba seca, anticipándose el desastre.

Podía enumerar cientos de cuestiones racionales por las cuales tenerla bajo su mismo techo era buena idea, pero en el camino desde la casa de ella hasta la de él, con cada paso, parecían tan distantes y estúpidas. Reales, pero estúpidas al fin y al cabo. Nada era tan sencillo como le había parecido en un principio, creía que le sería fácil manejar la situación sin perder la cabeza pero allí estaba, no había transcurrido ni media hora de que ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación y ya se encontraba en medio de una crisis emocional. Apelaba a su raciocinio y compostura, si se lo proponía podía evitar sucumbir pero existía la posibilidad de que su fortaleza fallara y si eso sucedía ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada. Tenía que reconocer que se encontraba altamente sorprendido por la aceptación que tuvo Sakura para con la idea, no fue tan difícil convencerla porque sabía que él supo sonar convincente, guardando sus segundas intenciones para más tarde. Se dijo a si mismo que recobraría la compostura, que volvería a su estado habitual y que con ello, sobrellevaría la misión que tenía: descubrir al cerezo.

Apagó el chispero y retiró la tetera del fuego, previamente tomó el recaudo de preparar unos sacos con semillas de té verde en un par de tazas. Volcó el agua hirviendo en ambos recipientes y esperó lo suficiente como para notar que el agua ya no era naturalmente cristalina, sino que adoptó una tonalidad verde. De manera apresurada, para evitar quemarse con las tazas de cerámica que rápidamente levantaron temperatura, con un paño las colocó sobre una bandeja para servir el té, y así se desplazó una vez más hacia la habitación contigua, donde su perdición y desdicha lo esperaban sentadas en un viejo sillón color café.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, le pasó el cuenco a Sakura, la cual le agradeció suavemente mientras se acomodaba como podía en el asiento. Sus dedos delgados y pálidos abrazaron al cilindro de cerámica sin quejarse por la elevada temperatura de las mismas, entonces notó los casi imperceptibles callos que sus manos guardaban cuidadosamente, intentando no ser descubiertos. Vio como primero soplaba el contenido y luego le daba un pequeño sorbo. Todo en ella era tan pequeño y destructivo, solo que no se daba cuenta cuanto poder de destrucción poseía en aquel escuálido cuerpo. Pensó que sería bueno darle algo de conversación, pero no tenia ni la más remota idea de que podría interesarle a una muchacha como ella, entonces algo muy obvio hizo presencia en su mente: no la conocía tanto como creía y la tarea más estúpida representaba un gran desafío. Sin embargo, fue a lo obvio - ¿Qué tal va eso? - Le apuntó con el mentón hacia su pierna, a decir verdad, no la escuchó quejarse en todo el camino, y sabía por experiencia propia que un balazo en una pierna podía ser verdaderamente molesto a la hora de moverse, e incluso respirar te provocaba dolor.

\- He tenido peores tiempos - Rio burlándose de si misma, buscando la gracia en la desgracia, ahuyentado a los cuervos de su propio cadáver. Intentando no castigarle pero si castigarse. La vio titubear repetidamente, tal vez deseando decirle algo que se venía guardando hace tiempo y así fue - Oye Sasuke, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy perfectamente bien y puedo valerme por mi misma, aunque no parezca, no me resulta agradable convertirme en una molestia cotidiana. Además, estoy segura que estás extremadamente cansado - Había aprendido algo, cuando ella quería convencer a alguien simplemente le clavaba la mirada y lo prendía fuego desde adentro, él por su parte, quería gritarle que si, que era terriblemente molesta pero no por el hecho de tener que cuidarle. Era molesta porque se pegaba cual garrapata.

\- No seas estúpida - Puede que ella se haya tomado demasiado en serio aquella frase, tanto que cambió su cara a una de desconcierto, ligeramente ofendida prefirió pasar de ello y continuar con su discurso - Estoy de vacaciones, como tuvimos unos días bastantes agitados nuestro superior nos dejó descansar - Explicó lo obvio. Cada tanto intentaba ordenar la serie de acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ese estado, entonces caía en una repetición infinita de los mismos sucesos. Tal vez si no se hubiera cruzado con ella en primera instancia, si no le hubiese clavado la mirada en esos orbes verdes que tenía incrustados cual piedras preciosas en su cráneo, tal vez, solo tal vez no estaría al borde de la locura.

Otra vez, el silencio hacía campaña entre los dos. En circunstancias normales, no le molestaba pero con ella lo desesperaba.

\- Ahora, volviendo a lo que nos concierne vamos a establecer una serie de reglas para la convivencia - ¿Qué podía esperar? Si él era un digno militar de manual, todo debía estar escrito, explicado, esquematizado de manera tal que resultase efectivo. Supo que logró captar su atención porque era obvio que lo escuchaba atentamente - Yo estoy a cargo - Algo que si bien era sabido, no estaba demás aclarar y también tenía en cuenta que ella no estaba en condiciones de oponerse - No hay privilegios en cuanto a la comida, si no te gusta lo que hay puedes elegir no comer o ser responsable y tragarte lo que te sirva - Después de todo, era una persona casi adulta y aunque ella no pareciera ser de esa clase de gente que se pone exquisita aún en la guerra, necesitaba ponerlo en punto - El orden del baño no me interesa y en cuanto a la hora de cenar, es a las ocho, nueve y media a la cama sin quejas - Sintió que estaba educando a su propia hija.

\- Entendido, Teniente - Con una pizca de humor llegó a burlarse de él, colocando su mano sana junto a su frente, saludando como se saludaban los soldados.

Una simple variante que no supo tener en cuenta le hizo presión sobre la cabeza, o tal vez dos de ellas. La muchacha no podía moverse con propiedad, por lo tanto él tendría que ayudarla en todo momento, y eso incluía el baño. Pero si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, simplemente podía dejarla al borde de la ducha y que ella se encargase del resto. En cuanto a donde iba a dormir, eso si parecía ser un problema, no tenia dos habitaciones, tampoco tenía dos camas o dos futones y el sillón de la sala era demasiado angosto como para dormir en él. Elevó la mirada hacia el techo de la propiedad buscando respuestas en las marcas de humedad, claro que allí no estaban y que ya comenzaba a insultarse por ser tan impulsivo. Debía encontrarle algún lugar a la mocosa, puesto que no podían dormir en la misma cama. El tan solo pensarlo hizo que se le erice la piel, como poder, podían, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Especialmente porque últimamente se encontraba un tanto sensible sexualmente hablando y sabía que en algún punto la situación se le iba a ir por las manos, si podía evitarse un dolor de cabeza, lo haría. Volvió a bajar la mirada, ésta vez buscándola en la extensión de la sala, aún continuaba sentada, observando su entorno, parpadeando más de lo normal, registrando cada rincón. ¿En algún momento se quedaba quieta? Sentía que podía llegar a ser tan molesta como una luciérnaga.

\- ¿Va a quedarse todo el día ahí parado? - A veces lo tuteaba, otras lo trataba con una formalidad excesiva como si ella no supiera bien que lugar ocupaba en la vida de los demás, tanteando un terreno hostil que podía matarla y de lo cual no se encontraba tan errada. Continuamente pensaba en que le deparaba el futuro, no la estaba pasando bien bajo ningún concepto conocido por el ser humano. La ignoró de manera abismal y se movió para la esquina contraria a la cual estaba ubicado. El cabello rosa lo miró indignado, casi queriendo apuñalarlo - Que mal educado - chilló aburrida. Entonces, otra cuestión se encendió en su maltratada cabeza ¿Cómo iba a tratar con ella? Es decir, no convivía con alguien desde que dejó su casa y de aquello habían transcurrido muchos años, tanto que olvidó el sonido de la compañía humana. Al observarla allí sentada, por décimo cuarta vez se cuestionó a si mismo cuantos años había estado aislado del contacto, de la realidad, que significaba compartir tiempo de tu vida con otra persona, o que se sentía regresar a casa a sabiendas de que alguien te está esperando. Bueno, ella no era consciente de esos pequeños detalles, más bien los ignoraba pero para él, tenían suma importancia puesto que no sabía que tan preparado se encontraba para enfrentar lo que estuvo evitando gran parte de su vida.

Un potente trueno sacudió al silencio que había nacido sin pensarlo, vio como su compañera se agachaba y tomaba los oídos buscando esconderse de una amenaza que en realidad, no podía lastimarla. Dudó si acercarse o no, pero sabía que una suave palmada en el hombro de ella guardaba todo el consuelo que necesitaba. Se acercó e hizo lo que tenía pensado, el diminuto cuerpo de mujer temblaba bajo su palma fría y la mirada verde se encontraba aterrorizada pero aún podía pronunciar palabra - Bombas - Masculló y para él, sonó como uñas contra una pizarra. Claro que no eran bombas, era una puta tormenta eléctrica . ¿Tan jodida de la cabeza estaba? Esa clase de terrores solo se manifiesta en las personas que fueron expuestas durante mucho tiempo a la guerra, pero si alguien la veía como él lo supo hacer cuando la conoció, pensaría que simplemente era una niña que vivía una vida bastante alejada de lo que eran los conflictos bélicos.

Con una pizca de compasión le comunicó que nada de eso estaba sucediendo - solo es una tormenta, puedo darte un tour por tu nueva casa - Buscó distraerla, cosa que al parecer, logró cuando la devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos negros la observaron pidiéndole permiso una vez más para tenerla en sus brazos, creía que hasta debía considerarlo un privilegio puesto que de esa manera podía experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes supo tener, en cierta medida se estaba volviendo un maldito adicto. Otra vez sentía su suave aroma y entendía que al moverse con ella, una estela de dulzor se impregnaba en las paredes de la casa. A paso firme subió al segundo piso, sentía como Sakura pretendía contener la respiración puesto que él también lo intentaba.

\- Bonita decoración - Se burló cuando pasó por lo que era su habitación, las paredes no tenían nada, salvo el calendario horrible que le ayudaba a ubicarse en tiempo y espacio cuando despertaba luego de una borrachera que no estaba prevista. La bajó para que pudiera desplazarse sola con ayuda de las muletas, las cuales al llegar a la residencia, había dejado en el segundo piso, pensando que las utilizaría más allí que abajo. Entre quejidos se situó por encima de ambas, sus axilas reposaban en la madera recubierta con varias capas de tela para evitar la incomodidad. Su andar era bastante tosco y turbulento, aún se estaba acostumbrando a utilizarlas, lo cual requería de un gran esfuerzo en todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco se alejaba de él, cruzando el largo pasillo que se abría paso entre las distintas habitaciones. De a ratos escuchaba el eco de su voz, estaba hablando sola o mejor dicho, estaba hablando con él a sabiendas de que jamás le contestaría.

A veces pensaba que ella era la primera persona que lo tenía en cuenta sin esperar una reacción de su parte.

* * *

Bien, se que dije que iba a colgarlo el jueves pasado (o el anterior, ya no lo recuerdo) pero lamentablemente tuve que sacrificar a mi perra Lola (el 14 de diciembre), y sinceramente, mi ánimo no fue el mejor, ya que murió muy pronto y además, en un periodo de tiempo muy corto. Se que no es excusa, simplemente tenia que hacer click un par de veces y listo, pero me la pasé durmiendo. Y nuestra navidad (como familia) fue muy triste, pero me da un poco de ánimos saber que hice todo lo posible por ella y que si tomamos esta decisión fue para darle una muerte digna y sin sufrimiento. Tengo que destacar que editar el capítulo me distrajo bastante de la tristeza jajaja, así como también los reviews que me llegaron, les agradezco el apoyo que me dan, que es mucho aunque no lo crean. El saber que les gusta lo que escribo me ayuda un montón y le pongo todo el empeño del mundo a cada capítulo. Dejo lo mejor de mi, para ustedes. Pasando al capitulo de hoy, para ser sincera no me agrada como quedó, borré y edite mil veces algunas partes pero ya no sabía como mejorarlas, siento que aún quedaban detalles por pulir. Así que al final hay quedado un poco más corto. Como habrán visto, apareció Neji y ta ta ta tannnn ¡Siii! Es parte del escuadrón naval, para quienes no saben, la marina japonesa tiene en su poder un destructor de portahelicopteros. El cual es un GRAN GRAN portaaviones con cañones, su nombre es HYUGA (DDH-181), de hecho, es el buque más grande que tuvo Japón desde la segunda guerra mundial. No se, simplemente Neji me parecía demasiado adecuado para el rol, además, su apellido le hace honor al armamento marítimo. Por otra parte, poco a poco se va descubriendo el porqué de la presencia de Itachi. Si bien no hay grandes detalles, ya pueden ir sacando sus conclusiones mua ha ha :)

En fin, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad, y que este 2017 lo comiencen de la mejor manera posible. Muchos abrazos 3


End file.
